Siempre estaré allí para ti
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.
1. Hermione tiene un secreto

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

**_Capitulo uno_**

_Hermione tiene un secreto_

La Madriguera bullía de actividad. Tal como hiciera en tiempos no tan lejanos. Esa noche los Weasley celebraban que el menor de sus hijos, Ronald, al fin se había convertido en Auror, luego de haber pasado algunos años ayudando a su hermano George con la tienda que él y su fallecido gemelo habían fundado, Ron había decidido que era tiempo de un cambio. Para todos fue una sorpresa que el pelirrojo decidiera aplicar para Auror. Para todos, excepto para Harry Potter, él conocía desde hacía tiempo las intenciones de su amigo.

Molly Weasley se sentía sumamente orgullosa ¡un hijo Auror! A pesar de que sabía los peligros que implicaba un empleo como aquel, no podía evitar sentir como su abundante pecho se hinchaba de orgullo ante los logros de su hijo. La mujer sonreía mientras agitaba su varita para revolver la mezcla de pastel de calabaza, en un rincón de la cocina, su nuera, Fleur Weasley, intentaba que su hija Victoire, de tres años, terminara de comer sin manchar su vestido nuevo; Ginny entretenía al pequeño Fred y a Molly, la hija de Percy, contándoles sobre su ultimo partido con las Arpías de Holyhead, los niños la miraban con la boca entreabierta entretenidos en escuchar a su tía, quien, en opinión de ellos, tenía el mejor empleo del mundo.

Hermione Granger se encontraba ajena al cálido ambiente de familiaridad que envolvía a La Madriguera. Había consultado a la señora Weasley si deseaba ayuda en la cocina, pero la mujer había declinado amablemente la oferta dejándola sin nada más que hacer que observar a las mujeres de la familia. Los hombres se encontraban fuera terminando de ordenar la larga mesa y las sillas necesarias para la celebración. La joven bruja suspiró, estaba cansada. Se llevo una mano hacía el antebrazo y se frotó con suavidad la piel cubierta por la manga larga de su vestido. Se recordó que debía sonreír, estaba en casa de los padres de Ron, iban a celebrar que este se había convertido en Auror… Sin embargo, ella no podía sentirse contenta por los logros del pelirrojo, últimamente, las cosas entre los dos estaban saliéndose de control.

Si bien ellos siempre habían discutido. Las banales discusiones de los tiempos en Hogwarts habían dado paso a los celos, los cuestionamientos y a palabras sumamente hirientes que el tiempo no lograba borrar. Desvió la mirada para ver como Fleur sonreía a su hija antes de acariciar su apenas abultado vientre. La mujer se veía hermosa, pensó. Suspiró antes de corresponder a la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicó al descubrirla observarla.

Debía tomar una decisión y pronto. Pero no se sentía con el valor necesario para dar el siguiente paso, tal vez, si ella contaba lo que hasta hacía poco había descubierto, las cosas mejorarían. Solía pensar eso, pero, una parte de ella, esa parte racional y lógica que últimamente no escuchaba tanto como debía, le decía que se engañaba a si misma y que las cosas jamás iban a mejorar. Se levantó del sofá en el cual se encontraba y caminó por la estancia hasta quedar junto a la ventana.

—Ya deben estar por llegar—comentó Ginny, quien había logrado alejarse por unos minutos de sus sobrinos.

La castaña intentó esbozar una sonrisa antes de asentir.

—¿Crees que sospeche algo?

—No creo, Harry dijo que se encargaría de todo.

—Espero que lleguen pronto. ¿Crees que Harry se sorprenda al verme? Le mentí diciendo que aun faltaban unas semanas para volver. Quería darle una sorpresa—comentó alegremente.

—Por supuesto que estará sorprendido—respondió Hermione. Hubo algo, tal vez en su tono de voz, tal vez en su rostro, que hizo que Ginny la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Hermione…—comenzó, bajando el tono de voz—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien… entre mi hermano y tú?

—Si, Ginny, todo va perfectamente bien. Simplemente estoy cansada, últimamente he estado trabajando horas extra en el ministerio.

Hermione trabajaba en el _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_ hacia cerca de un año después de su paso por el _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_ en donde había logrado fama por su promoción de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Si había algo que Hermione adorara, aquello era su trabajo, allí era capaz de olvidar por unas horas sus problemas y concentrarse en asuntos de gran relevancia para el mundo mágico. Allí, lograba pasar unas horas de soledad y tranquilidad, horas que pronto, terminarían.

—Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, Herm. Trabajar sin parar no es bueno. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste unas vacaciones, después de todo?

—Hace tres años.

—Es demasiado tiempo sin un descanso—acercó su mano para tomarla de un brazo, Hermione reprimió el gesto de dolor que le provocó la suave presión—. No creo que el Mundo Mágico este en peligro porque tú te tomes un par de día libres.

—Puede que tengas razón, Gin. Lo pensaré, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja sonrió viéndose aun más guapa. Algo pasaba ese día, todo el mundo parecía estar alegre a su alrededor, se preguntó porque esta felicidad eran completamente ajena a ella. Debería estar contenta, Ron había conseguido algo muy importante, se había convertido en Auror, tal como él le había dicho que deseaba hacer. Pero Hermione solo podía sentir que se agotaba lentamente, que había cosas que ya no podía soportar pero… que se sentía incapaz de dejar atrás. Ahora más que nunca, o tal vez, ahora era un buen momento para escapar.

La señora Weasley terminó de levitar los platos de la cena hacía el patio, donde estos se posarían sobre la mesa. Una vez concluida su tarea apremió a las chicas para que salieran de la casa y se unieran al resto de la familia en el patio trasero. Hermione se encaminó hacía la puerta de salida, recordándose mentalmente que debía mejorar su sonrisa e interpretar su papel de novia radiante de felicidad.

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se aparecieron en el interior de La Madriguera pocos minutos después. La estancia se encontraba a oscuras y en silencio, ninguna luz provenía del exterior tampoco. Ron miró a su amigo, el Jefe de Aurores más joven en la historia del Mundo Mágico, con un gesto entre irónico e impaciente. Harry había estado dándole largas todo ese día, decidido a mostrarle todas y cada una de las secciones de la _Oficina de Aurores_ y luego del _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_, ¡Por poco y le hace un recorrido por todo el Ministerio! Y cuando, Ron, fatigado después de semejante día, decide que ya es tiempo de volver al departamento que él y Hermione compartían desde hacía unos meses en el centro de Londres. Harry decide que sería bueno ir y hacerles una visita a los padres del pelirrojo.

—No hay nadie, Harry—comentó luego de mirar en derredor. Seguro el señor y la señora Weasley habían ido a visitar a Bill, o a Percy, o a George… o a, no, a Charlie, no, seria algo desquiciado ir hasta Rumania solo por la cena.

El hombre reacomodo sus gafas redondas sobre el puente de su nariz antes de responder.

—Tal vez deberíamos echar un vistazo afuera ¿no? —sugirió.

—¿Fuera? Dudo que mamá haya decidido pasar tiempo fuera en plena noche, Harry.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigirse hacía la puerta trasera, ubicada en la cocina. Ron lo siguió con un par de zancadas, pensando seriamente que su mejor amigo había perdido la cabeza. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, unos pequeños farolitos se encendieron y la familia Weasley en pleno sonrió a un sorprendido Ron. Su madre fue la primera en adelantarse a los demás para abrazar y felicitar a su hijo, mientras Harry se escabullía y se unía a los demás.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Ginny en cuanto él la vio. Harry no supo muy bien como reaccionar y se limitó a sonreírle.

—Pensé que no volverías hasta dentro de unas semanas…—dijo.

—Pues, te mentí. Quería darte una sorpresa y parece que lo conseguí. Ni siquiera me has dado un beso de bienvenida.

—Ahora no, Ginny—respondió un tanto avergonzado. Si había algo que aun no lograba superar, era la necesidad de la pelirroja de las muestras de afecto públicas.

—¡Tú lo sabías todo! —exclamó Ron, acercándose hasta donde su hermana y Harry se encontraban, luego de haber recibido las felicitaciones de toda su familia, incluidos sus pequeños sobrinos. Hermione venía junto a él, su rostro se veía levemente compungido.

Harry sonrió y Ron liberó a Hermione del agarre de su mano para abrazar a su amigo y cómplice del plan de su familia. Por algún motivo desconocido, la mirada de Harry fue hasta su amiga, quien se había mantenido callada durante todo el intercambio. Había algo en su mirada que parecía extraño. Que no parecía correcto, diciéndose que más tarde hablaría con ella, Harry soltó a Ron para que este pudiera recibir las felicitaciones de su hermana.

—¿Va todo bien?—inquirió.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto, había estado completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Harry le habló.

—Eh, si, si. Claro, solo estoy algo cansada.

—Ayer estuviste hasta muy tarde en el Ministerio—le dijo.

—Había unas cosas que quería terminar antes de ir a casa. Además, tú también trabajaste hasta tarde ayer.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Había unas cosas que quería terminar antes de ir a casa—respondió del mismo modo que ella, provocando en la castaña la primera sonrisa verdadera en todo lo que iba de la noche. Pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció de sus labios. Ron, los observaba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa mirada.

En ese momento la señora Weasley decidió que era hora de que todos se sentaran a la mesa antes de que la comida se enfriara y todos obedecieron con rapidez. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes entre risas, conversaciones a voz de grito y los chillidos alegres de los más pequeños ante las morisquetas que el tío Ron realizaba. Luego de la deliciosa cena preparada por la señora Weasley y a pesar de las afirmaciones de todos de que serían incapaces de tomar un bocado más en lo que restaba de semana, nadie se pudo resistir al penetrante aroma del pastel de calabaza que la señora Weasley había preparado para el postre. Cuando tuvieron todos una porción en sus platos comenzaron a comer con rapidez a pesar de sus anteriores afirmaciones. Todos, excepto Hermione quien de pronto adquirió una tonalidad levemente verdosa al sentir como el aroma del pastel de calabaza ascendía hasta penetrar sus fosas nasales. Murmurando una rápida disculpa la castaña se levanto de la mesa y con pasos rápidos y decididos ingreso en la casa. El resto de los comensales miró en dirección hacia donde la joven había desaparecido pero al poco rato continuaron comiendo el delicioso pastel y comentando lo excelente cocinera que la señora Weasley era. Solo Ron y Harry seguían mirando el lugar desde donde la castaña había desaparecido. Cuando ya habían pasado cerca de quince minutos y Hermione aun no regresaba, Ron se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia el interior de la casa. Harry lo siguió sin decir palabra, preocupado por la salud de su amiga, últimamente había estado trabajando muchísimo y esa noche se veía especialmente pálida y cansada.

Hermione alzó su rostro desde el retrete, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, se levantó tambaleante y camino hacía el lavamanos, enjuago su boca con el agua que salía del grifo y después se refresco el acalorado rostro. Esperaba que su repentina ausencia de la mesa no despertara muchas sospechas. Aun no se sentía preparada para revelar lo que sabía desde hacía una semana. Debía tomar unas cuantas decisiones primero.

—¿Hermione? —inquirió la voz de su novio, amortiguada por la gruesa madera de la puerta—. ¿Hermione estas allí?

—Si.

—¿Estas bien?

—Perfectamente, creo que tanta comida le sentó algo mal a mi estomago.

—¿Estas segura?

—Absolutamente, vuelve a la fiesta, Ron. Yo estaré allí en unos minutos.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que finalmente oyó como los pasos de Ron se alejaban de la puerta. Suspiró. Luego de un rápido vistazo a su cabello y rostro, decidió que era tiempo de salir del baño y unirse a los demás.

—¿Estas bien?

Hermione saltó llevándose una mano al corazón, no esperaba encontrar a nadie allí. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry frente a ella.

—Si, pensé que eras Ron…

—¿Y por eso te asustaste?

—No, claro que no, pero es que le dije que volviera con los demás. No pensé que encontraría a alguien más dentro de la casa.

Harry asintió con gesto ausente, se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y observó en derredor antes de hablar.

—Hermione… soy tu amigo, ¿sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, cierto? —la joven asintió—. ¿Qué esta pasando entre Ron y tú? ¿Va todo bien?

Los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso tan evidente era? Preocupada en acallar las sospechas de su mejor amigo, tomo aire antes de responder.

—Todo va perfectamente bien, Harry. No hay nada de que preocuparse. No sé que te hace pensar que hay algo…—pero su voz se extinguió antes de acabar la frase, sus ojos bajaron hasta donde la mirada de Harry se posaba. Descubrió que se había dejado enrolladas las largas mangas del vestido dejando al descubierto las líneas violáceas que los largos dedos de Ron habían dejado impresas en la delicada piel de sus antebrazos.

—Hermione…—su voz era forzada. Harry se adelanto y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo tomó su antebrazo, la muchacha se encogió por instinto, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar—. Oh, Hermione—exclamó con tristeza mientras uno de sus dedos reseguía con cuidado la alargada marca. La muchacha hizo una mueca de dolor—, dime por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando porque…

—Harry. No es…—incapaz de seguir adelante con esa mentira, un sollozo escapó de los labios de la castaña desmintiendo lo que ella deseaba decir—. Fue un accidente, discutimos y bueno… Ron a veces no es consciente de la fuerza que posee.

—¿No es la primera vez que sucede?—inquirió su amigo, aun con la mirada fija en el antebrazo de Hermione—. Hermione, ¡por Merlín! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te…? Ron me va escuchar, ¿me oyes? No permitiré que siga haciéndote esto.

El soltó el antebrazo de ella, que rápidamente se lo cubrió para evitar que alguien más viera las marcas, Harry era mucho más rápido que ella y ya llevaba cierta ventaja pero logro alcanzarlo. Lo detuvo, su pequeña mano sobre su brazo, lo miró suplicante.

—Harry, no. Por favor, no lo hagas—le pidió sin aliento—. No hagas un escándalo por esto, de verdad, Ron me prometió que no volvería a pasar. Fue un accidente…

—No lo fue—reclamó furioso.

—Claro que lo fue, por favor, Harry. Déjalo así, no te entrometas.

—Hermione—dijo ahora más calmado—, soy tu amigo, no puedo quedarme de manos cruzadas mientras veo que…

—Por favor, por mi… No lo hagas.

El joven mago suspiró con pesadez y se sacudió del agarre de su amiga. Mil pensamientos poblaban su mente. Parte de él creía incapaz a su mejor amigo de hacer algo semejante a golpear a una mujer, más si esa mujer era Hermione. Hermione, su mejor amiga, la mujer de la cual el pelirrojo decía estar enamorado y aun así… Desde hacía mucho tiempo Harry no sentía tales deseos de golpear a alguien como sentía ahora. Jamás podría perdonar a su mejor amigo el haber hecho algo tan abominable.

—Harry, por favor—insistió la castaña al verlo callado. No le gustaba la expresión que se había apoderado de las facciones del moreno.

—Está bien, Hermione—se rindió—. Pero, por favor, si esto vuelve a suceder prométeme que me lo dirás. No tienes por qué aguantar esto, ¿de acuerdo? —la joven asintió—. ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no? Cualquier cosa que necesites, yo siempre estaré allí para ti. No lo olvides—agregó extendiendo sus brazos hacía la castaña. Hermione no pudo resistirse y se entregó a la extraña sensación de seguridad que le entregaba el abrazo de su amigo. Por unos minutos pensó que las cosas seguían igual que antes.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer fic largo de H&H que escribo en mi vida. Aunque confieso que comencé imaginando giros en la historia de esos dos desde hacia años, pero nunca antes me había animado a ponerlos por escrito pero hace un par de días… esta idea llego a mi mente y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza y bueno, aquí esta el resultado. Espero que les haya gustado, advierto que evidentemente Ron no queda bien parado en este fic porque esta historia es entre Harry y Hermione. Punto. **

**Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecer a ManneVanNecker quien ayer me ayudo a ordenar mis ideas para comenzar a escribir esto. ¡Gracias amiga! **

**Esperando saber que les pareció esta nueva historia, me despido.**

**K**


	2. Cuando la ilusión acaba

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo dos**_

_Cuando la ilusión acaba_

Ron no dijo nada en lo que quedaba de cena. Hermione se limitó a responder las pocas preguntas que le dirigían directamente. Se sentía nerviosa, sentía como la mirada de Harry estaba fija en ella y Ron, atenta a cada movimiento del pelirrojo. La muchacha confiaba en que su amigo mantendría su promesa y no armaría un escandalo delante de toda la familia Weasley. La cena por fin terminó y todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus hogares, algunos mediante la _red flu_ y otros simplemente apareciéndose en sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando se aparecieron en el departamento que compartían en el tercer piso de un edificio de Londres cercano al Ministerio, Hermione se dirigió hasta el pequeño armario del pasillo para guardar su abrigo. Ron parecía ajeno a su presencia.

—Los vi juntos—dijo el pelirrojo de pronto.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió sin comprender que era lo que Ron quería decir.

—Los vi. A ti y a Harry… ¿Era por eso que no querías que te esperara, no? Apuesto que todo eso de que la comida te sentó mal no fue más que una excusa para poder encontrarte con tu amante—casi escupió la ultima palabra.

Hermione cerró la puerta del armario con lentitud. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese instante sería malinterpretada. A veces, los celos de Ron se escapaban de control. Bastaba con que alguien la saludara un poco más amablemente que de costumbre o le sonriera más de la cuenta para que una historia se armara en su cabeza. No era la primera vez que debía soportar acusaciones infundadas, pero esta vez, Ron había ido demasiado lejos.

—Ron, por favor, ¡estamos hablando de Harry! Sabes muy bien que él es como un hermano para mí. Que nosotros jamás…

Pero el pelirrojo parecía no prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello y respiraba con dificultad. Ella nunca lo había visto tan ofuscado.

—No me mientas, Hermione ¿quieres? Vi como estaban abrazados, ¿no podías tener la decencia de ocultarte al menos? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Dejarme en ridículo en frente de toda mi familia?

—Ron, cálmate, por favor—pidió poniendo las manos hacia delante en gesto de suplica—. Estas imaginando cosas donde no las hay. Harry y yo… solo conversábamos, me sentía triste y él me abrazó. No hay nada de malo en ello.

—Siempre lo haz preferido a él ¿no? —le preguntó acercándose hacía donde la castaña se encontraba. Inconscientemente, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos—. Siempre ha sido Harry por sobre mí ¿Y dices amarme? ¡Mientes! Lo preferías cuando éramos unos niños y lo prefieres ahora. Y no intentes negarlo ¿quieres?

—No voy a discutir contigo cuando te pones así, Ron. Necesitas calmarte—le dijo, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho. Hermione se dirigió hasta la habitación pero no alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de esta cuando Ron la detuvo sujetando uno de sus brazos con fuerza—. Ron, por favor—le pidió—, suéltame, me estas haciendo daño.

—¿Y acaso no me haces daño tú a mi? —le gritó él—. Sé que él y tú piensan que soy un tonto pero yo sé lo que se traen entre manos. ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Una mujerzuela de lo peor!—la hizo quedar de frente a él y la zarandeo con fuerza.

—¡Ron, suéltame! —rogó intentando ahogar los sollozos que querían escapar de su garganta—. Por favor, Ron. Estás demasiado alterado. ¡Detente!

Él, fuera de si, la dejó ir con tanta fuerza que Hermione calló de espaldas sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso de todo el departamento. Temblorosa y con el cuerpo adolorido tras el golpe, intentó ponerse de pie por temor a que Ron decidiera volver a la carga, nunca antes lo había visto perder los cabales de ese modo y en verdad sentía miedo. Un miedo que no se comparaba a nada de lo que antes había vivido. Jamás pensó que alguien quien le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones cuanto la quería pudiera herirla de semejante manera. Utilizando las palmas de sus manos se impulsó hasta ponerse en pie. Sintió su varita rozar su cadera, estaba dentro del bolsillo de su vestido, tenerla junto a ella la hizo sentirse de algún modo, más segura. Si las cosas se complicaban aún más ella sabría que hacer. Por mucho que la idea le desagradara.

Con pasos vacilantes y la mirada fija en los movimientos de su novio, Hermione se apresuró a entrar en la habitación. Sacó una maleta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en ella. Tal vez lo que ella y Ron necesitaban eran un par de días lejos el uno del otro. Si bien, esta no era la primera vez que una discusión se les iba de las manos, sabía que de algún modo u otro las cosas se solucionarían, a fin de cuentas, siempre lo hacían, no había motivo para que esta vez fuera diferente.

Pero Hermione, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que estaba equivocada. Las cosas se habían salido de control desde la vez en que la sujetó con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ahora, sus acusaciones le habían herido más que un golpe. Hasta que Ron aprendiera a controlar lo que salía de su boca sería mejor que se tomaran un tiempo. Agotada, se dejó caer sobre la cama que estaba en la pared posterior de la habitación. Estaba cansada de todo.

Terminó de sacar las últimas cosas que necesitaba del cuarto de baño y cerró la maleta. Después, sacó su varita y redujo el tamaño de la misma hasta que esta que esta cayera en el interior de su bolsillo. Salió para tomar su abrigo. Ron no estaba a la vista cuando llegó a la sala, suspiró de alivio y se puso el abrigo y deslizó su varita en un bolsillo de este para tenerla más a mano. Se disponía a salir del departamento cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A casa de mis padres. Tú necesitas calmarte y pensar lo que haz dicho, Ron—le dijo, dándole la cara—, y yo… estoy agotada de todo esto. Cuando dejes tus celos de lado hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

—No puedes irte—se limitó a decir.

—Claro que puedo, Ron ¡Y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer ahora!

—No, claro que no—dijo él avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, quien, producto del nerviosismo, fue incapaz de abrir la puerta. Las manos de Ron, mucho más grandes y fuertes que las suyas, la tomaron de los hombros y la zarandearon como buscando hacerla entrar en razón, claro que con mucha más brusquedad de la necesaria. Hermione gimió de dolor al sentir como los dedos del hombre se hundían sin piedad en su maltratada piel—. Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, Hermione. Tú y yo vamos a permanecer juntos aquí, en nuestra casa ¿me oyes?

—Suel-Sueltame, Ron…—pidió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por favor, me duele.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que te quedaras aquí. Conmigo—insistió. Hermione se retorció buscando la forma de dar con la varita que estaba en su bolsillo, si Ron no atendía a palabras no le quedaría otra opción más que emplear la magia para que la dejaran en paz, pero desgraciadamente él se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y la golpeó con brusquedad contra la puerta. El dolor se extendió por el cuerpo de Hermione ante este nuevo golpe, su visión comenzó a fallar. Tembló. No podía perder la consciencia, no ahora—. Ni siquiera pienses en hechizarme, Hermione. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —comenzó a gritar sin importarle el dolor que invadía su cuerpo y su corazón. El miedo…se había quedado atrás—. ¡Suéltame! Déjame, quiero irme… estas ¡Estas loco! No puedo creer qué…

Pero no pudo terminar pues de pronto la mano de Ron había impactado contra su mejilla silenciándola y dejando una sensación de palpitante dolor en su mejilla. Hermione sintió como un cálido hilo, seguramente sangre, caía desde un costado de su labio inferior. Las lágrimas que habían vuelto a acumularse en sus ojos comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera detenerlas. Se llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, esta latía contra su palma. Ron se alejó de ella mirándola con terror en los ojos.

—Hermione, amor. Lo siento—se disculpó—. No debiste provocarme ¿Ves lo que logras? Lo siento en verdad, pero… ¡fue tu culpa! Tú, tú no debiste…

Hermione lo miró, por vez primera, con verdadero odio. Estaba furiosa, herida, triste… sus sentimientos eran demasiado complejos como para analizarlos en semejante momento. Con deliberada lentitud sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó al hombre que creía amar.

—¿Hermione…?—inquirió este con cierto temor en la voz, se encontraba desarmado y sabía que para su desgracia, Hermione era una mucho mejor bruja que él—. Hermione, piensa en lo que vas a hacer…

—_Desmaius_…—murmuró y al instante Ron cayó con violencia golpeando la mesita de café que se rompió en mil pedazos producto del impacto.

Sin siquiera mirar el desastre que se había producido en la sala, Hermione pensó en el único lugar que la haría sentirse segura y desapareció de la habitación.

Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en el gran sofá que presidía la sala de estar de su departamento, sus pies apoyados indiscretamente en la rectangular mesa de centro. Ajustó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz antes de seguir leyendo el informe que tenía entre manos. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años desde que Voldemort había sido finalmente derrotado y aun así en distintos puntos del país a veces aparecía uno que otro Mortifago renegado que buscaba hacer de las suyas. Suspiró, a decir verdad su mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos en las hojas del informe entre sus manos. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos volvía a ver las marcas en los brazos de su amiga ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso estuviera pasando frente a sus propios ojos? Se sentía sumamente inútil al ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Pero sentía que era su deber… él no podía permitir que aquello siguiera pasando. Durante el resto de la cena en casa de los Weasley la idea de que debía hacer algo no había abandonado su mente, se había dedicado a mirar cada uno de los movimientos de Ron buscando algo que delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Deseando a cada segundo saltar sobre él y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho. Pero Hermione le había pedido que no interfiriera y él había accedido a hacerlo.

Volvió a retomar la lectura del documento en sus manos. Debía tener una idea clara de lo que este decía para la reunión de mañana.

—¿Harry…?

Pestañeando con incredulidad, Harry bajó el documento para encontrarse con Hermione quien acababa de aparecerse en medio de su sala y que se tambaleaba como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de sostenerla en posición erguida. Estaba completamente despeinada y su mejilla se encontraba completamente enrojecida. Había sangre seca alrededor de su labio y sus ojos estaban y rojos e hinchados producto, seguramente, del llanto. Recuperándose de su confusión inicial al ver su deplorable estado, Harry se levantó y acudió a su lado, la tomó de los brazos para ayudarle a sostenerse pero la chica tembló e intentó rehuir a su contacto. Harry sintió como la furia se apoderaba de él. Ron se las iba a ver con él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó aun cuando sabía que no era necesario. Con cuidado, y sin tocarla en realidad, guio a su amiga hasta el sofá que minutos antes él había estado ocupando, Hermione no decía palabra alguna y temblaba como una hoja de papel. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a frotar las manos de la muchacha, extrañamente frías, para hacerla entrar en calor—. ¿Hermione…?—inquirió en busca de respuestas.

—Ron… él perdió los estribos cuando llegamos a casa. Nos vio abrazados en La Madriguera y pensó, pensó que tú y yo…—calló y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Harry solo atinó a abrazarla por los hombros pero un gemido de dolor por parte de la muchacha le advirtió que el golpe de la cara no era el único que había recibido.

—¿Hermione? —inquirió—. ¿Dónde te golpeo?

La muchacha no respondió y Harry bufó frustrado.

—Lo siento—dijo de pronto—. Lo siento, yo… no debí venir aquí. Tú tal vez, estas ocupado y yo… En verdad, lo siento Harry pero… le dije a Ron que iría a casa de mis padres y sé que si me voy allí él aparecerá y no quiero verlo ahora mismo. En realidad, no lo quiero ver nunca más. Pero, sé que te estoy molestando, será mejor que me vaya a un hotel _muggle_ y…

Harry detuvo sus palabras sosteniéndola de los hombros. Con cuidado, comenzó a desabrochar el abrigo que la muchacha llevaba. Ella no digo nada y se quedó quieta intentando comprender las acciones de su amigo. Harry, con cuidado retiro la tela del vestido de Hermione de uno de sus hombros, resiguió con la mirada las huellas que habían dejado los dedos de Ron en la piel de la muchacha, ahora enrojecida y levemente inflamada, conteniendo su frustración resiguió esta vez con sus propios dedos las marcas que la furia de su amigo había dejado.

—¿Dónde más…?—inquirió en un susurró.

—Creo que mi espalda esta lastimada también, me caí—confesó.

—Querrás decir que Ron te empujó—corrigió él con voz contenida.

—Harry…

—No, no digas nada.

Harry se levantó recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de parte de Hermione.

—Te quedaras aquí—dijo él sin admitir contradicción alguna—.Ahora, iré a prepararte algo de té y buscar algo para curarte el labio ¿de acuerdo? —ella simplemente asintió.

Harry apretó los puños mientras se dirigía a la cocina y ponía a calentar agua para preparar el té. Él había tenido razón… si hubiera hablado con Ron en casa de los Weasley, Hermione no estaría en ese estado. No podía comprender como su amigo había hecho una cosa semejante. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Los conocía a ambos desde hacía más de once años y jamás habría pensado que Ron pudiera llegar a hacer algo semejante y mucho menos que Hermione se lo mereciera ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, era horrible! Pero, el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora no podía entretenerse pensando en los _por qué_ y los _si hubiera_… Hermione lo necesitaba, estaba herida, sola y asustada aun cuando la muchacha no lo admitiera completamente. Agregó las hojas de té a la tetera y las dejo reposar sobre la bandeja en que antes había dejado un par de tazas, leche y azúcar, antes de ir hasta el baño de su habitación. Sabía que había un botiquín con medicinas muggles en algún lugar.

Una vez tuvo todo lo que necesitaba volvió con Hermione quien aun estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado minutos antes, le sirvió una taza de té y la puso entre sus temblorosas manos, ella murmuró un apenas audible «gracias» en vista de que aun temblaba, Harry tomó una manta de punto que descansaba en uno de los brazos del sofá y la colocó sobre los hombros de su amiga envolviéndola con ella. Ella le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa extraña, su labio estaba comenzando a inflamarse y era evidente que la acción le provocaba cierto dolor. Esperó a que ella bebiera por lo menos media taza de té antes de sacar el botiquín.

—Necesitas que te limpien esa herida—le dijo Harry.

—No es necesario, Harry. Ya me siento mucho mejor…

—Insisto—dijo él.

Resignada, Hermione se volteo para quedar de cara a él. Harry empapó una pequeña gasa con un poco de suero y lo aplicó en la comisura del labio de la joven. Hermione intentó retirarse ante la sensación del frío liquido rozando su adolorido labio, haciéndolo escocer, pero los leves toques poco a poco fueron apaciguando el dolor que sentía. Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos durante todo el proceso y ella fue capaz de leer en ellos todo lo que su amigo sentía en esos momentos. Odio y decepción por lo que Ron había hecho. Lastima y tristeza por su estado y… un profundo odio a si mismo por haberlo permitido.

—No es tu culpa, Harry y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo es, no debí dejar que me impidieras hablar con él. Si lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, nada de esto hubiera sucedido…

—Te equivocas, Harry. Hubiera sucedido e… incluso habría sido peor. Lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Hermione? ¿Por qué dejaste que te hiciera tanto daño? —inquirió suplicante.

—Creía que después de la primera vez no volvería a suceder. Ron siempre ha sido algo celoso pero últimamente… no sé, era como si todo lo que yo hiciera le molestara. Muchas veces pensé en dejarlo pero después… volvía a ser le muchacho del que me enamoré y pensé que las cosas volverían a ser como antes pero…

—Pero te equivocaste.

—Si.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No, no lo hagas, por favor, Harry. Tú no tienes culpa en esto.

Pero por algún extraño motivo el muchacho de gafas no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que todo esto era su culpa.

—Debería conseguir algo de hielo para tu mejilla—dijo de pronto Harry.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso. No te preocupes, mañana avisare al Ministerio que no puedo ir a trabajar. No quiero levantar sospechas de nada.

—Hermione…

—No, Harry, no es necesario que toda la comunidad mágica se entere de que mi novio me golpeó. Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo.

Harry la miró significativamente dándole a entender lo que pensaba de su modo de llevar las cosas.

—Creo que mejor me voy.

—Hermione, por favor. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites. No voy a interferir, pero al menos déjame cuidarte ¿si? Me quedare contigo, no voy a permitir que Ron se acerque a ti. Nunca más.

—En verdad, no quiero molestar.

—No lo haces. Tú nunca molestas. Así que no quiero escucharte decir eso nunca más ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió—. Ahora, creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar, debes estar agotada.

—Pero ¿dónde dormirás tú? —Hermione sabía perfectamente bien que el departamento de Harry solo tenía un dormitorio.

—Aquí—le respondió indicando el sofá—. No te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió no muy convencida—. ¿Necesitas eh…algo para dormir…?—por algún extraño motivo él se sonrojo.

—No, no te preocupes, alcance a preparar mi maleta antes de…

Harry asintió.

—Ve a dormir, Hermione—le dijo—. Lo necesitas.

—Si—contestó encaminándose hacia el pasillo, se detuvo a medio camino—. Y Harry, muchas gracias por todo, en verdad.

El moreno simplemente volvió a asentir.

* * *

_**Buenos días –por acá, buenas noches o buenas tardes dependiendo de desde donde estén. **_

_**Ok, aquí está el segundo capitulo… como dije a un inicio, alguien no sale muy bien parado. Y, se preguntaran ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la "brillante idea"? pues, hablando con ManneVanNecker, jajaja. En realidad el nudo central de la historia –que se revelara en el siguiente capitulo- estaba claro desde hacía semanas pero no encontraba una "justificación" al mismo… Y entonces, hablando con mi querida amiga, la verdad se reveló. Simplemente pensé en ¿cómo decirlo? ¿explotar algunos lado negativos de la personalidad de Ron? Llevando a un nuevo nivel las horribles discusiones que él y Hermione tenían durante su tiempo de Hogwarts… honestamente, no soy muy partidaria del dicho de "el que te quiere te aporrea" que vendría siendo el caso…**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber. Nos estamos leyendo el próximo sábado (que es el día que más me acomoda, libre de practicas y la universidad) con un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Adieu**_

_**K**_


	3. Decisiones inesperadas

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo tres**_

_Decisiones inesperadas_

Harry observó como Hermione dormía acurrucada en una esquina de la amplia cama y abrazada a una almohada. Su rostro se encontraba apacible y relajado. Sonrió antes de girarse y buscar en su closet las ropas que necesitaría para ese día. A pesar de sus deseos de no dejar sola a su amiga, debía ir hasta el Ministerio para solucionar el asunto del mortifago que andaba haciendo de las suyas en Yorkshire. El informe que le habían enviado sus subalternos encargados de detener al hombre no eran muy esperanzadores. Solo esperaba no tener que cruzarse con Ron en el Departamento. Sabía que no podría contener sus deseos de golpear a su ahora ex mejor amigo.

Tomó sus ropas y se fue rumbo al baño. La ducha le sentó de maravillas relajando sus músculos tensionados producto de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se vistió con lentitud, la reunión con la cúpula más importante del _Departamento de Aurores_ estaba concertada para las 9 am.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Hermione se encontraba despierta aunque somnolienta. Harry frunció sus labios al ver su rostro, el golpe sobre su mejilla se había inflamado un poco más y había adquirido una apariencia violácea.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—Bien. Hacía mucho no dormía así de bien—agregó intentando componer una sonrisa pero fue difícil pues su labio superior aun se encontraba algo hinchado.

—Me alegro. Eh…—vaciló—. ¿Te duele mucho? —inquirió señalando su rostro.

—Un poco. Siento como si hubiera sido… ¿golpeada por decenas de bludgers? —intentó sonar divertida pero apenas lo consiguió.

—En verdad lo lamento…

—Harry, ya hablamos de eso. No hay necesidad de sentirse culpable ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy bien. De verdad—mintió. Y Harry lo supó, y ella también, pero ambos hicieron como si en verdad hubieran creído sus palabras.

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio. Tengo una reunión sumamente importante esta mañana, ¿estarás bien? —ella asintió—. ¿Quieres que deje algunos hechizos protectores para que…?

—No es necesario, Harry. En verdad, no creo que él venga aquí.

_Eso espero_, pensó él, _porque no saldrá vivo si lo intenta. _Harry se despidió de Hermione y fue hasta la sala para recoger sus cosas. Una vez tuvo todo listo salió de la casa para ir al Ministerio no sin antes prometerle a Hermione que estaría de vuelta en cuanto acabara la reunión.

Hermione volvió a recostarse una vez que Harry abandonó la habitación. Su espalda aun se sentía algo adolorida pero la suavidad del colchón y almohadas de la cama ayudaban a mitigar la sensación. Sabía que debería salir de la cama pronto pero no se sentía con los más mínimos deseos de hacerlo. Posó sus manos en su vientre y suspiró con pesadez. Había tomado una decisión, sabía que no podía volver con Ron de ningún modo. Lo que él le había hecho… era algo que jamás le podría perdonar. Pero había mucho más en que pensar. Suspiró con pesadez debería hablar con Harry y explicarle toda la situación.

Levantándose de la cama, Hermione buscó entre las pertenencias que había guardado en su maleta un par de pantalones y un sweater además de ropa interior y se dirigió hasta el baño para tomar una ducha.

Durante la mañana, luego de haber avisado al Ministerio que no podría presentarse a trabajar y buscando escapar de los oscuros pensamientos que poblaban su mente, Hermione decidió dedicarse a la limpieza del departamento de Harry. La noche anterior no había prestado atención pero a la luz de la mañana descubrió que a pesar de las muchas virtudes de su amigo, la limpieza no era una de ellas. Sus músculos protestaron por el trabajo pero su mente necesitaba distraerse.

Cuando Harry volvió, la encontró ordenando los libros que él tenía en una pequeña estantería frente al gran ventanal que presidía el departamento.

—Buenos días—la saludó. Ella sobresaltada ante la voz repentina soltó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos dejándolo caer al piso.

—Harry—dijo volteándose a verlo—, me has asustado.

—Lo siento. Veo que ordenaste todo esto—comentó mirando en derredor—. No debiste, no era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Necesitaba… sentirme ocupada.

—Entiendo—Harry hizo el ademán de dejar el maletín que llevaba sobre el sofá como acostumbraba pero se arrepintió al ver todo tan pulcramente ordenado y fue hasta el armario y guardó sus cosas allí antes de volver.

—¿Harry…?—Hermione inquirió vacilante. Él la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Su amigo tomó asiento y espero hasta que Hermione hiciera lo mismo. La muchacha se veía nerviosa, jugaba con sus dedos y evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Decidió esperar a que ella hablara.

Hermione suspiró.

—Hace unos días yo… bueno, descubrí…—suspiró intentando darse ánimos para decir lo que quería—que estoy embarazada, Harry.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Harry quien fue incapaz de decir nada. ¿Hermione embarazada? La miró buscando en ella alguna señal que confirmara sus palabras pero no encontró nada. Bueno, él no tenía experiencia alguna con mujeres embarazadas así que no podría decir cuando comenzaban a notarse los cambios.

—¿Cuánto… Cuantos meses tienes? —inquirió cuando al fin fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

—Apenas poco más de un mes, según mis cálculos, me hice una prueba _muggle_ de embarazo hace unos días que me lo confirmo. Todavía falta para que se note—agregó adivinando que había significado su anterior estudio.

—¿Ron… él lo sabe? —ella negó.

—No. Y, Harry, no quiero que lo sepa. Por favor, debes prometerme que no se lo dirás jamás. No quiero que mi hijo tenga que estar cerca de él—respondió posando sus manos protectoramente sobre su vientre—. Este bebé será solamente mio.

—Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar, Hermione. Un embarazo no es algo que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero… ya pensare en que hare para evitar que se entere pero en verdad, necesitaba decírtelo. Necesitaba que alguien más lo supiera.

—¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto? —le dijo Harry alargando su mano para tomar una de las de ella.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes manteniendo sus manos unidas. Harry sabía que debía hacer algo más, debía ayudar a su amiga pero ¿cómo? Sabía que de un modo u otro Ron se enteraría de que él era el padre del niño. Si hubiera un modo de negarlo, si tan solo…

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Hermione. Si, había un modo de ayudarla, al menos por un tiempo. Era descabellado y sumamente imprudente pero sentía que debía ayudar a su amiga a cualquier costo. Ella lo necesitaba. No había nadie más a quien pudiera recurrir. Debía ser él. Hermione alzó la mirada y por un instante sus ojos y los de él se encontraron. El brillo casi febril en los de Harry le hizo comprender que él había tomado una decisión.

—Te voy a ayudar.

—Eres muy amable, Harry. Pero no quiero seguir molestándote, estoy pensando que lo mejor que podría hacer es irme a vivir a casa de mis padres por un tiempo mientras analizó todo para ver que hacer.

—Hermione, escúchame…

—¿Si?

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?! —ella no pudo evitar exclamar—. Harry, ¿te haz vuelto loco?

—Nada de eso, Hermione—se apresuró a decir, tomando esta vez ambas manos de la castaña—. Escúchame ¿si? Es el único modo en que Ron te deje en paz, legalmente ese bebé sería mi hijo, sabes que nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo. Además, tú haz visto el álbum de fotos de mis padres, mi madre también era pelirroja, podríamos decir que el niño simplemente se parece a su abuela en caso de qué…—la muchacha abrió la boca para hablar pero él la interrumpió—. Hermione… sabes que tengo razón. Por favor, déjame ayudarte ¿si? Te lo debo, tú siempre has estado allí para mí, ahora por favor déjame hacer algo por ti. Déjame ayudarte—insistió.

—No, no puedo permitirte hacer esto, Harry. Tú tienes tu vida ¡no puedes echarla por la borda para ayudarme! —dijo soltándose de su agarre y levantándose para caminar hacía el amplio ventanal. Observó en silencio el cielo cubierto de oscuros nubarrones grises parecía que de un momento al otro comenzaría a llover.

—Hermione, quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué hay de Ginny, Harry? La amas, ¿vas a renunciar a la mujer que amas solo por ayudarme? —preguntó volteándose a verlo. Una sombra de inquietud cruzó por los ojos verdes de él. Hermione simplemente asintió comprensiva—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría al saber que te hice renunciar a la mujer que amas para ayudarme?

—Es mi decisión, Hermione.

—También es la mía. Y yo no quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa, Harry. Tú te mereces ser feliz. Yo no te lo voy a impedir.

—Hermione…

—Harry… tú la amas. Cásate con ella, sé feliz, yo ya veré como soluciono mis problemas.

—Pero quiero ayudar—volvió a insistir caminando hacía ella—. Permíteme ayudarte.

—Harry, no insistas.

—No, deja de insistir tú y escúchame, Hermione. Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. Ya es hora de que te devuelva la mano, tú siempre me has apoyado, nunca te importo si rompías las reglas, si ponías en peligro tu propia vida. Tú siempre estuviste junto a mí. ¿Y ahora que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte te niegas a escucharme? —ella iba a replicar pero Harry no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente—. Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Si, es verdad que amo a Ginny pero a ti te quiero, te quiero desde mucho antes de descubrir que tenía sentimientos por ella. Te quiero porque eres mi amiga, la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear. Por favor, deja de cuestionarte todo—continuó tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas—, y acéptame. Permíteme ser quien alivie tu carga.

—Nadie se creerá esto. Comenzaran a sospechar…—dijo, pero en su tono de voz se notaba que las palabras de su amigo habían comenzado a minar su férrea determinación.

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie tiene porque enterarse, hay gente discreta en el Ministerio que nos ayudara si yo se los pido. Además, podemos mudarlos a _Godric's Hollow_ por un tiempo para que no seamos molestados, para que descanses. Puedo arreglar todo en el Ministerio para que…

Hermione había dejado de escuchar en cuanto Harry había mencionado el lugar en que nació.

—¿La casa de tus padres? —inquirió casi sin voz.

—Si, hace un tiempo decidí mandarla a restaurarla. Pensé que tal vez, en algún tiempo encontraría un motivo para volver allí y…

—No puedo…—Hermione intentó alejarse de él pero Harry se lo impidió.

Sus ojos castaños se movieron con rapidez intentando interpretar la expresión de Harry. Él insistía en que lo que le proponía era lo mejor para ella pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo. _Casarse_. Era demasiado. Ella lo quería, no podía negarlo, era su amigo desde hacía años y ahora estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su futuro por ofrecerle uno a ella y a su bebé. Pero aun así… seguía firme en su intención de negarse.

—Necesito pensarlo—mintió bajando la mirada, sabía que si él la miraba directamente a los ojos sabría que estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien.

—¿Podrías dejarme sola… unos momentos?

—Por supuesto—dijo liberando sus manos. Retrocedió un par de pasos—. Iré a comprar algo para cenar y después, tú y yo terminaremos esta conversación ¿de acuerdo?

Ella simplemente asintió antes de voltearse nuevamente de cara a la ventana. Abrió la puerta de corredera de cristal y salió al pequeño balcón. Escuchó como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y cerraba con suavidad. Estaba sola. Apoyó su frente contra la barandilla de hierro que protegía el balcón y suspiró. Ciertamente, debía admitir que Harry tenía algo de razón en su argumento, pero aun así parte de ella se rebelaba a aceptar esta realidad. Debía haber otra solución. Tal vez… debería volver con Ron. No, sabía que esta opción no era valida. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz cuando perdía los estribos ¿Qué sucedería si los perdía cuando el niño estuviera presente? No, lo mejor era que Ron nunca supiera que el hijo que esperaba era suyo, debía protegerlo, a toda costa. La maravillosa fuerza del instinto maternal la sorprendió, sabía que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. Pero sacrificar la felicidad de su amigo le parecía un precio muy alto a pagar.

_« Amo a Ginny pero a ti te quiero, te quiero desde mucho antes de descubrir que tenía sentimientos por ella» _La voz de Harry hizo eco en su mente. Él quería ayudarla, pero él no estaba pensando en el futuro. Por ahora sus intenciones eran buenas pero cuando se viera atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor ni pasión verdadera, cuando viera a la mujer que amaba con otro… ella estaba segura de que él la odiaría.

—No, no lo hare. ¿Cómo podría llegar a odiarte Hermione?

Ella se incorporo de un salto, no había notado que había estado pensando en voz alta y mucho menos que él ya había regresado y la había escuchado. Volteo a verlo, Harry se mantenía de pie frente a ella, los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Su mirada, esta vez, no le permitía saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió mirar a su amigo. Era evidente que ni él ni ella eran los niños que tiempo atrás habían sido. Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Habían crecido, pero los problemas no los habían abandonado.

Tal vez debería permitirle ayudarla, pensó.

—Prométeme que si alguna vez llegas a odiarme y no puedes aguantar más me pedirás el divorcio. Prométemelo, Harry, si esto se hace muy duro para ti yo…

—No estoy prometiendo ayudarte para después dejarte de lado, Hermione. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? —ella asintió—. Siempre estaré allí para ti, como sé que tú estarás allí para mí como siempre lo haz estado. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, sé que eres capaz pero hay veces en las que es necesario admitir que necesitamos ayuda. Y esta es una de ellas.

Lagrimas habían comenzado a inundar los ojos de Hermione ante las palabras de su amigo. Él era demasiado bueno, no se lo merecía. Harry abrió sus brazos en una muda oferta y ella no pudo evitar refugiarse en ellos como la noche anterior. La noche anterior su mundo había comenzado a caerse a pedazos. Aun dolía, era imposible que no lo hiciera.

Había estado enamorada de Ron desde que era una niña. El descubrir que él no era como había pensado, que era capaz de dañarla de la peor manera posible le hacía sentir como si hubiera perdido parte de si misma. Le hacía pensar que gran parte de su mundo no era como ella imaginaba. Pero allí estaba Harry, ofreciéndole lo único que en esos momentos deseaba: seguridad.

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas sobre el pecho de Harry, él se inclinó y deposito un rápido beso en la coronilla de su cabeza que la hizo sonreír aun cuando su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y su pecho se estremecía producto de un dolor demasiado profundo como para empezar a cuantificarlo.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que me aceptas ¿no? —inquirió él, en su voz se dejaba entrever la sonrisa que, sin saber porque, surcaba su rostro.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Quiero saber si alguien se lo veía venir (ManneVanNecker, tú no cuentas…) ¿alguien? ¿Sorprendidas? Bueno, este es parte del nudo central de la historia a mi parecer… espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Pd: Felices fiestas patrias para quienes, como yo, sean de Chile. Saludos.**_

_**Adieu,**_

_**K **_


	4. ¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto?

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

_¿Cómo saber qué es lo correcto?_

Sabía que no era lo más conveniente, pero con una capa de maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado para poder ocultar el golpe en su mejilla, Hermione decidió que debía volver al trabajo, Harry se había mostrado algo reacio a la idea, la _Oficina de Aurores_ se encontraba en el mismísimo _Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_, las posibilidades de que Ron decidiera aparecerse por la oficina de la castaña eran demasiado altas para su gusto.

—No te preocupes, Harry—le dijo, conciliadora—, él no intentará hacer nada en el Ministerio. Estoy segura. Además, debo dejar algunas cosas listas antes de… bueno, de hacer lo que vamos a hacer.

—¿Aun tienes dudas? —inquirió con suavidad y ella no pudo evitar asentir.

Sabía que no había nada romántico en la propuesta de matrimonio de Harry. Era simplemente una propuesta práctica. Ella necesitaba protección. Protección que a pesar de su habilidad mágica no podía obtener y su amigo estaba allí para ayudarla. Y aun cuando parecía una buena idea, parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable. _Culpable_ porque le estaba negando a Ron el saber que sería padre, _culpable_ porque a pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo y en su mente aun había parte de ella que sentía una exigua esperanza de que si, tal vez, lo intentaran, las cosas podrían cambiar.

—¿Hermione? —la voz de Harry la trajo de vuelta a sus pensamientos, de vuelta a donde estaba, en la cocina del departamento de su amigo con una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos. Alzó los ojos—. ¿En que estas pensando?

Ella bajó la mirada hasta la taza entre sus manos. Sabía que Harry se enfadaría en cuanto supiera que era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Él no la comprendería, jamás podría entender lo complejos y confusos sentimientos que la dominaban.

Estaba sumamente agradecida con él.

Estaba confundida porque no sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Estaba atemorizada, porque a pesar de todo, una parte de ella aun tenía sentimientos demasiado fuertes hacía Ron.

—Creo que ya lo sé—dijo de pronto Harry, sobresaltándola—. Hermione, sé que haz pasado por cosas horribles en el último tiempo pero es mejor que dejes de pensar en ellas, esto no te esta haciendo ningún bien. Ni a ti ni al bebé. Creo que lo sabes. Lo que tú necesitas es estar tranquila, protegida.

—Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitar darle vueltas y vueltas a todo esto ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto, Harry?

Él alargó su mano para tomar una de las de ellas. Le dio un ligero apretón.

—No lo sé, Hermione.

—Lamento estar metiéndote en todo esto…

—Ya hablamos de eso, Hermione.

—Si, lo sé.

—Ven—dijo él levantándose de su asiento y tendiéndole una mano—. Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.

—De acuerdo.

Se terminaron de preparar para ir hasta el Ministerio. Harry insistió en que lo mejor era que utilizaran la _red flu_ para llegar hasta su oficina, después, él escoltaría a Hermione hasta su propia oficina. Y estaría de vuelta cuando fuera la hora de volver a casa.

A pesar de lo temprano que era, el Departamento bullía en actividad. Magos y brujas iban y venían por los angostos pasillos del lugar, memorándums voladores entraban y salían de una oficina a otra como si de una bandada de lechuzas se tratase.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la oficina de esta última. Entraron, no había nadie esperándola y la muchacha suspiró con alivio.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Harry, Hermione acababa de sentarse frente a su escritorio. Una alta torre de folios la esperaba—. No te sobrecargues de trabajo ¿quieres?

—No te preocupes—le respondió con una sonrisa sincera—. Solo necesito dejar arregladas algunas cosas urgentes.

Harry asintió. Durante la cena de la noche anterior ambos habían estado discutiendo cual sería su plan de acción, decidieron que lo mejor sería estar alejados por un tiempo del Ministerio para escapar del posible acoso que podría significar que se descubriera lo que pretendían hacer. Harry sabía que había gente discreta en el Ministerio, pero a veces, las paredes tenían oídos y ojos…

—Pasare por ti a las ocho—le dijo Harry, caminando hacía la puerta. Justo cuando esta se abrió dando paso a un irritado Ron.

—Ron…—susurró Hermione, en su voz traslucía un cierto grado de temor y también, a su pesar, de esperanza.

—¿Se puede saber donde estuviste estos días? —preguntó con voz contenida.

—No tengo porque decírtelo, Ron—respondió Hermione intentando impregnar sus palabras de una fuerza que en realidad no sentía.

—Soy tu novio, Hermione, creo que me debes una explicación—prosiguió el pelirrojo sin reparar o, tal vez, ignorando adrede la presencia de Harry.

—No, ya no lo eres, Ron.

El efecto de esas palabras en él fue inmediato. Algo en los ojos de él cambio sutilmente y ella vio como apretó los puños, Harry también lo notó y se acercó más a Hermione. Aquello hizo que el escaso autocontrol que Ron mantenía, desapareciera. Sus ojos brillaron con una rabia febril.

—Ustedes…—siseó—. Ustedes dos…. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan riéndose a mis espaldas, eh? —al ver que ninguno de ellos respondió, insistió—. ¡Respóndanme! Ya imagino cuanto habrán disfrutado riéndose de mí. Son despreciables…

—Cálmate, Ron—susurró Harry. En su voz se traslucía lo mucho que estaba luchando para contener las ganas de saltar sobre su amigo.

—¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme, me dices? ¡Son unos descarados! Tú—dijo, apuntándolo—, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo ¡Me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella! ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Lo sabe mi hermana? ¿La has engañado a ella también todo este tiempo?

—Ron—pidió Hermione—. Cálmate por favor, estas confundiendo las cosas. Nada de esto tiene que ver con Harry. Esto…—su voz tembló—, tú sabes muy bien porque ya no podemos estar juntos.

—¡No me voy a calmar, maldita sea! —gritó. Sus puños golpearon el escritorio de madera haciendo que Hermione temblara y se encogiera en su asiento—. Eres una vulgar mujerzuela, Hermione… No sé como pensé que…

Aquello fue más de lo que Harry podía soportar, ¿con que derecho Ron insultaba a su amiga? Sin pararse a analizar lo que sus acciones podían provocar, Harry se adelantó y tomó a Ron por el cuello de su camisa. El pelirrojo lo miró desafiante y si bien era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, algo en los ojos verdes de Harry le hizo retroceder. Pero Harry no lo liberó.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablarle así ¿me oyes? —su voz contenida dejaba entrever la furia que en esos momentos lo consumía—. No quiero verte nunca más cerca de Hermione, Ron. Nunca, sé que no quieres saber que sucederá si no haces exactamente lo que te digo.

Harry lo soltó cuando él menos lo esperaba y tropezó con sus propios pasos al retroceder. Les dedicó a ambos una mirada de furia pero salió de la oficina sin emitir ninguna otra palabra. Harry respiraba con dificultad, debería haberlo golpeado, debería haberlo matado. La rabia corría caliente y pesada por su sangre, hacía años no se sentía así. ¿Cómo podía haber estado sucediendo todo eso frente a sus narices? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego…?

Hermione estaba acurrucada contra su silla, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Los gritos, la furia… Era demasiado para ella. Las palabras de Ron habían resultado tan o más dolorosas que los golpes ¿tan mala opinión tenia de ella que la creía capaz de semejante bajeza? Sabía que Ron a veces hablaba sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus palabras podrían tener pero ahora, ahora parecía que buscaba dañarla adrede.

—¿Hermione? —inquirió Harry acercándose a ella quien lo rehuyó. Lo escuchó suspirar—. ¿Cuántas… cuantas veces ha sucedido algo así?

—Más de las que quisiera recordar—le respondió en un susurro—. Harry, no podemos hacerlo.

Él no necesitaba más palabras para saber a que se refería.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por que estaríamos haciendo exactamente lo que él espera! —le dijo con voz rota—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara cuando se entere?

—Entonces lo que me dices es que prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que estás embarazada? —le preguntó pero no espero su respuesta—. ¿Lo dejaras acercarse a ese niño o niña sin saber cuando podría perder el control?

Hermione negó con la mirada gacha.

—En el fondo sabes que tengo la razón, Hermione. Sabes que casándote conmigo es el único modo en que podrás alejar a Ron sin levantar sospechas. Legalmente ese niño o niña será hijo mio—Harry se agachó para quedar más a la altura de ella, tomó con gentileza su barbilla con una de sus manos obligándola a alzar la mirada—. Y sabes muy bien que yo no dejaría que nadie dudara jamás de ello.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Porque te quiero, Hermione. Y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Ni a ti ni a ese bebé que viene en camino— con timidez, dejo que su otra mano se posara sobre el aun plano vientre de su amiga. Hermione posó su mano sobre la de él y la sensación que en ese momento lo recorrió lo llenó de un hasta entonces desconocido sentimiento de familiaridad.

—Gracias…

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo—comentó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Estarás bien? —Hermione asintió—. Pasare por ti a las ocho ¿de acuerdo?

Harry salió de la oficina de su amiga intentando ignorar las miradas poco disimuladas que algunos de los presentes le dedicaban. No se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de la discusión en la oficina y sabía que Ron no se había medido en sus gritos.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de confusión en esos momentos. Tenía tanto que hacer y no sabía por donde comenzar.

_«__Lo sé, pero… no puedo evitar darle vueltas y vueltas a todo esto ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto, Harry?__»_ Las palabras de Hermione llenaron su mente. Él tampoco sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero en aquel momento ninguna otra solución venía a él. No sabía si funcionaría, no sabía lo que sentiría en cinco, diez, quince años más. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Eso de momento, no podría saberlo. Debería arriesgarse.

El joven mago abrió la puerta de su despacho y allí se encontró a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos: Ginny Weasley.

—¡Harry! —exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo que el moreno fue incapaz de devolver.

La muchacha se dio cuenta al instante que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Harry? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa? Oh, no me digas, estas ocupado y yo… Lo siento, es que pasaba por el Ministerio y pensé en darte una sorpresa pero si quieres me voy y…

—No, Ginny, espera—dijo deteniéndola—. Necesito hablar contigo—agregó y se acercó hacia la puerta a fin de cerrarla.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?

Harry revolvió su cabello con nerviosismo, miró a Ginny quien lo miraba dudosa insegura de si las próximas palabras del moreno serían buenas o malas. Él suspiró.

—Nosotros… esto, ya no puede seguir—soltó y se sintió mal por decirlo tan así, de golpe, pero no había forma de lo que iba a decirle sonara suave.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la joven con un hilo de voz—. Pero, Harry…

—Lo siento. Yo…

—¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué?

El joven vaciló. ¿Qué podía decirle? _¿No puedo estar contigo porque me voy a casar con mi mejor amiga la que casualmente esta embarazada de tu hermano pero no puede estar con él por que le tiene miedo?_ No, definitivamente aquello no era lo más acertado, aun cuando fuera la verdad. Además, él le había prometido a Hermione que todo su acuerdo se mantendría en secreto por un tiempo.

—Simplemente no creo que tengamos futuro.

—¿Qué no tenemos futuro? —preguntó, las lagrimas no se demoraron en bajar por sus ojos—. ¡Harry! Llevamos juntos más de cinco años, estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo once años, ¡once años, Harry! ¿Por qué ahora me dices esto? ¿Qué nos impide estar juntos?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Qué esta pasando? Me estas ocultando algo—se acercó a él—. Te conozco, Harry. Respóndeme ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

—No puedo decírtelo, Ginny, por favor no insistas. Aun podemos ser amigos…

Ella negó en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo y ni siquiera tienes el valor de decirme por qué?

—Es un asunto delicado. Yo…

—¿Conociste a alguien más, no? Respóndeme, Harry. No es tan difícil, tan solo responde «si» o «no». ¿Hay alguien más, no?

—Si, hay alguien más—mintió o tal vez no. A fin de cuentas estaba planeando casarse así que podría decirse que si, había alguien más.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

—Si, pero no puedo decirte quien es.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué crees que hare? ¿Qué saltare sobre la pobre mujer y la hechizare porque me dejaste por ella? Harry, pensé que me conocías.

—En verdad no puedo decírtelo, Ginny. Y ahora, por favor te voy a pedir que te retires de mi oficina, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy retrasado—su voz sonó impersonal incluso para él. Toda aquella discusión le sonaba sumamente extraña e impersonal.

Ginny lo miró durante largo rato esperando encontrar algo en sus ojos verdes que le explicara que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la mirada de Harry era inescrutable.

Ella dejó la oficina en silencio. Harry no se movió hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó llevando su rostro hasta sus manos. Las cosas parecían mucho más difíciles de lo que había pensado.

* * *

_**Hola. **_

_**Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, como novedad, siempre que debo escribir una nota mi creatividad desaparece. Así que comenzare agradeciendo a todos sus lindos reviews, algunos los pude contestar vía PM, pero los de invitado no. Pero sepan que leí cada uno de ellos y me encantaron. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les gustar el capitulo, y para las que odian a Ron, lamento decirles que de vez en cuando, lamentablemente, deberá hacernos una visita. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, nos estamos encontrando la próxima semana **_

_**¡Adieu!**_


	5. Matrimonio entre amigos

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo cinco**_

_Matrimonio entre amigos_

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Nunca antes había pensado que tendría que hacer aquello en semejantes circunstancias. Siempre que había soñado con ello… las cosas eran diferentes, comenzando por las circunstancias y acabando por quien estaría a su lado. Harry posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven para infundirle valor, ella intentó sonreír.

Llamó a la puerta.

La señora Granger no demoró en acudir y abrir, sonrió alegremente al ver que era su hija quien llamaba. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que venía acompañada solamente de Harry, usualmente su hija solía visitarlos sola, en compañía de Ron o en compañía de este y de Harry. Pero ver solo a ellos dos le resultaba extraño. Mantuvo su sonrisa esperando tener la oportunidad para preguntarle a su hija si iba todo bien con su novio.

—Hola, mamá—saludó la castaña entrando al vestíbulo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger—saludó Harry.

—Hola, chicos. ¡Que bueno verlos!—comentó cerrando la puerta—. Pasen, tu padre esta en la sala, Hermione.

Todos se dirigieron hasta la sala donde los recién llegados repitieron sus saludos al señor Granger, luego, tomaron asiento en el sofá y las _sillas Sheraton_ que dominaban la estancia. Los cuatro se sumieron en un extraño silencio después de que las preguntas de rutina («¿Cómo están?» «¿Qué tal el trabajo?») fueran contestadas.

Hermione miró a sus padres, sus dedos no dejaban de entrelazarse y desentrelazarse en su regazo. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No sabía como comunicar aquello que venía a decir, tampoco podía augurar la reacción de sus padres. Todo sería un completo misterio hasta que se decidiera a hablar. Tomó aire a profundidad y miró a sus padres. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que decirles. Ahora.

—Mamá, papá…—dijo, ambos la miraron interrogantes.

—¿Si, Hermione?

—Mamá, papá…—exhalo aire con brusquedad—, me voy a casar.

Listo. Ya estaba. Había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba. O al menos, eso pensó. Sus padres se miraron de uno a otro y después a ella y finalmente a Harry, en quien su mirada quedó fija hasta el punto de hacer que el joven de gafas se sonrojara levemente y se moviera incómodo en su silla.

—¿Pero…?—inquirió su madre.

—Su hija y yo vamos a casarnos, señora Granger—respondió Harry. La mujer miró a su hija sin comprender.

—¿Pero que sucedió con Ron…? ¿Hermione?

—Eso, bueno… Nosotros terminamos. Y…—la muchacha se mordió el labio indecisa. No se sentía capaz de decirles a sus padres que era lo que en verdad había sucedido entre el pelirrojo y ella.

—¿Están seguros? —la voz del señor Granger se dejó escuchar por primera vez desde que fuera dada la noticia—. Casarse es un paso muy importante y…

—Estamos conscientes de eso, señor.

—¿Hermione, puedes venir a ayudarme en la cocina? —preguntó de pronto su madre— Tienen que quedarse a cenar por supuesto—concluyó poniéndose de pie. Hermione, algo reticente, se puso de pie también y la acompañó no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Harry quien aparentemente sería sometido a un interrogatorio al estilo personal de su padre.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, su madre le indicó la encimera. Aun había algunas verduras por cortar para la ensalada. Algo se cocinaba en el horno y olía delicioso, Hermione sintió a su estomago protestar.

Se dispuso a hacer lo que su madre le pedía, mientras cortaba meticulosamente a la manera muggle. La señora Granger comenzó a ir de un lado para otro de la cocina sacando cosas para poner la mesa, terminando de preparar algunas cosas sin decirle la más mínima palabra. Hermione se puso nerviosa, había pensado que tal vez su madre quería hablarle una vez estuvieran en la cocina, pero al parecer la señora Granger solo tenía en mente pedirle ayuda en la cocina.

O al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? —le preguntó de golpe haciéndola abrir los ojos producto de la sorpresa.

—¿Pe-perdón, mamá?

—Hermione Jean Granger, eres mi única hija y te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Y, también soy mujer, reconozco ese brillo en los ojos de una mujer… cuando esta esperando un bebé.

—Mamá…

—Oh, mi niña…—susurró ella y la abrazó, sin saber porque, Hermione comenzó a llorar mientras su madre acariciaba su cabello—. ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? —ella asintió—. Pero hay algo que no comprendo…

Hermione se alejó del círculo que formaban los brazos de su madre en torno a ella, se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Te preguntas porque me voy a casar con Harry y no con Ron?

—La verdad es que si.

Hermione se alzó las mangas del sweater gris que estaba vistiendo dejando al descubierto las marcas, ahora de un color verdoso, que habían dejado los dedos de Ron en su antebrazo.

—Hermione… Oh, cariño—murmuró su madre—. ¿Él…?—la muchacha simplemente asintió—. Lo siento tanto.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, no quería demostrar lo mucho que la hería recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Si lo hacia se vendría abajo y no podía permitírselo. Su madre solo asintió, restregó sus ojos intentando ahuyentar las lágrimas que querían regresar y le dijo que mejor comenzaran a servir la cena. Harry llevaba mucho tiempo siendo expuesto al escrutinio del señor Granger.

La comida con los Granger transcurrió sin incidentes, ni Harry ni el padre de Hermione mencionaron que fue sobre lo que hablaron durante el tiempo que se quedaron solos en la sala. Hermione y su madre tampoco comentaron nada de su intercambio en la cocina. Todo transcurría como una cena familiar normal y corriente, el único sobresalto de la velada fue cuando la señora Granger preguntó cuando pensaban casarse.

—Mañana—respondió Harry haciendo que ambos señores Granger quedaran en silencio y con los cubiertos a medio camino de sus bocas.

—¿Mañana? ¿Cómo? —exclamó la mujer mayor.

—Es lo mejor, señora Granger, queremos una ceremonia discreta. En el Ministerio, sin grandes anuncios ni nada, no queremos que se sobrexponga la situación.

El señor Granger asintió y Hermione sospechó que Harry había explicado muy bien cual era su «situación» y porque era necesario no sobrexponerla.

Hermione nunca había sentido tantas nauseas como las sintió en la mañana de su boda. Su _boda_. Se sentía extraña, a veces, parecía como si todo lo sucedido no fuera más que un mal sueño. Aun se sentía insegura de la decisión que estaba tomando, había demasiadas cosas que considerar y aun así sabía que no tenía tantas opciones. ¿Sería lo correcto? ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Se arrepentiría _él_? No sabía que pensar y la cabeza le daba vueltas producto de las nauseas, con cuidado salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inclinada hacía el retrete hasta que al fin fue capaz de alzar el rostro sin que la habitación diera vueltas antes sus ojos. Aquellas que aseguraban que los tres primeros meses eran los peores tenían mucha razón. Lamentablemente los nervios que sentía no ayudaban a mejorar su condición. Armándose de valor decidió seguir adelante con sus preparativos. Se disponía a levantarse del suelo justo cuando unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron oír.

—¿Hermione, estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si, adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y se quedo vacilante en el umbral.

—¿Seguro que estas bien? —inquirió, indeciso de que hacer. Hermione hizo el ademán de levantarse y él corrió a su lado para ayudarla temeroso de que pudiera caer o algo por el estilo.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Si, son tan solo las nauseas matutinas.

—¿Son muy malas?

—Algunas son peores que otras—comentó la castaña caminando hacía el lavamanos para coger su cepillo de dientes, Harry la dejó ir.

Inseguro de que hacer se quedo parado en medio del baño. Le preocupaba esto, últimamente les ponía incomodos estar en presencia del otro. Era como si algo se hubiera quebrado entre ellos después de su apresurada propuesta. Sabía que debían hablar de ello y pronto, tenían una cita en el Ministerio para el mediodía.

—¿No te vas a arrepentir, cierto? —preguntó con humor, intentando, según se dio cuenta al ver la cara de su amiga, desastrosamente de mejorar el ambiente.

—No, Harry.

Él asintió. ¿Qué podía decir ahora?

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto…

—Ya hemos hablado esto, es que tan solo estoy algo nerviosa… e insegura, no te lo voy a negar. Yo nunca pensé que… Bueno, que tú y yo—hizo un gesto abarcándolos a ambos incapaz de dar con las palabras correctas.

Harry se acercó a ella.

—Todo ira bien. Saldremos adelante, tú y tu bebé estarán seguros…

—Me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes—no pudo evitar decir.

—Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé—murmuró antes de abrazarla. Había algo sumamente tranquilizador en poder abrazarse. Así, como antes, sin tener que pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que sucedería a continuación. Cuando estaban así era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—Gracias, Harry. Gracias por todo, por esto, por…—la voz de Hermione temblaba.

—Shh…—sin saber porque, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello—. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo…

—Tengo miedo—admitió con el rostro aun oculto en el pecho de él.

—Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo…

—Oh, Harry—exclamó y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados y en silencio, Harry pudo sentir como su camiseta se empapaba con las lágrimas de su amiga. No le gustaba verla llorar y últimamente había tenido que verla así demasiadas veces.

—Será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos—dijo Hermione liberándose de su abrazo, él se la quedo mirando—. Debo estar espantosa ¿no?

Harry sonrió.

—Nunca—comentó, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Hermione se quedo quieta justo en el lugar en que él la dejo. Incapaz de comprender que había impulsado a su amigo a besarla en la mejilla.

Intentando compensar todo el tiempo perdido por su ataque emocional, se dirigió hasta la habitación, tomó de entre sus cosas el vestido más formal que había logrado sacar de su casa, un par de zapatos con tacón, ropa interior y su bolso de maquillaje. Se dio una ducha rápida que no logro aligerar la tensión que sentía recorrer su cuerpo.

A pesar de la prisa que tenía no pudo evitar demorarse más de lo que debía frente al espejo. No por un asunto de vanidad ni nada por el estilo. Todos aquellos minutos fueron dedicados a contemplar su aun plano abdomen. En el exterior no había ningún indicio de que un nuevo ser crecía dentro suyo. Pero ella si lo sabía, sentía su presencia aun sin saber explicarse como. Tal vez debería visitar a su madre más seguido, necesitaría de toda su sabiduría en cuanto a este tema tan desconocido para ella.

También necesitaría una visita a una librería para hacerse con unos cuantos libros sobre el tema para leer durante el tiempo libre que ahora tendría. Por fin había decidido hacer uso de todas esos mese de vacaciones que tenía pendientes. Terminó de vestirse e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar su cabello de la mejor forma posible.

—¿Hermione, estas lista? Necesito darme una ducha y se nos esta haciendo tarde.

La muchacha tomó sus cosas, echo una rápida ojeada a su reflejo en el espejo y abrió la puerta.

—Lamento la demora—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes—le respondió su amigo. Sonrió y al entrar le dijo: —. Por cierto, te ves muy linda, Hermione—logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara como hacía tiempo no hacía.

Él cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo algo de comer aun cuando sabía que su estomago no estaba muy a por la labor de comer, al menos debería intentarlo. Se preparó un poco de té y mordisqueo un par de galletas saladas que hicieron que su estomago, por fin, dejara de protestar. Era la tercera mañana que desayunaba lo mismo.

Harry entró en la cocina cuando ella terminaba de desayunar.

—¿No vas a comer? —inquirió al ver que este no tenía intenciones de sentarse a la mesa y se limitaba a estar de pie frente al umbral mirándola.

—No tengo ganas de desayunar.

—Pues deberías. Es más, insisto en que lo hagas—replicó la muchacha levantándose y poniendo una taza más a la mesa la que lleno de café, le hizo un gesto a Harry—. Siéntate…

—Veo que contigo no podre saltarme ninguna comida.

—Jamás. Es más, estoy contemplando seriamente de hacerme cargo de la comida, esta semana vivimos de comida preparada. Dime algo Harry ¿nunca usas apropiadamente tu cocina?

—No sé cocinar, Hermione. Es evidente que no.

La joven castaña se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Eso va a cambiar—dijo finalmente.

Aquella pequeña discusión fue suficiente para aligerar la tensión que ambos sentían. Al menos hasta que llego la hora de partir hacía el Ministerio. Los ánimos volvieron a cambiar para cuando se encontraron en la planta principal del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, no eran muchos los magos o brujas que circulaban por el lugar a esa hora, lo cual fue bueno para ambos pues no deseaban responder a ningún tipo de preguntas. Ambos tomaron aire a la vez. Parecía que cada paso que daban los alejaba en vez de acercarlos a su destino. Cuando llegaron hasta el _Departamento de Genealogía y Uniones Mágicas_ lo encontraron, agradablemente, vacío. Eran muy pocas las parejas que decidían celebrar una boda entre las frías paredes del Ministerio, la mayoría preferían una ceremonia en compañía de toda su familia y amigos. Ellos, claro esta, eran la excepción.

Harry no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Hermione con la suya y darle un ligero apretón cuando se dirigieron al escritorio de la bruja que los casaría. No sabía si lo hacía para darle valor a su amiga o para infundírselo a si mismo. La oficial encargada de las bodas realizadas en el Ministerio era una mujer baja y de rostro arrugado. Su cabello blanco se encontraba recogido en un complicado moño y su anticuada túnica con volantes en las mangas combinaba con un par de anteojos de carey que descansaban en el prominente puente de su nariz.

La mujer, llamada Agnes Greenwalder, alzó la vista del gran libro sobre su escritorio. Su rostro era inescrutable cuando habló.

—¿Señor Potter? —inquirió, el hombre asintió—. ¿Y la señorita Granger, no es así? Muy bien, será mejor que comencemos con esto de una vez.

Harry deseó murmurar un «_lo siento_» a Hermione debido a la falta de tacto de la mujer que al parecer los casaría, pero no tuvo tiempo, la bruja insistió en que se sentaran de inmediato. Apartó el grueso libro de su escritorio solo para aparecer otro aun más grande en su lugar. Lo abrió haciendo que una nube de polvo ascendiera por el lugar haciendo toser a la pareja.

—Bueno, comencemos con esto—murmuró—. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la boda entre el señor Harry James Potter y la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, en vista de que no hay testigos que se opongan a la boda y al parecer ambos aparentan ser lo suficientemente cuerdos, procederé a hacer las preguntas de rigor… Harry James Potter, ¿acepta a Hermione Jean Granger como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

Harry miró a su amiga, quien seguía mirando al frente, ¿acaso estaba rehuyendo su mirada? ¿Habría ella cambiado de opinión? Miles de dudas cruzaron su cabeza antes de que fuera capaz de responder. Sabía que las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación cambiarían su vida para siempre. Después de ellas, no habría vuelta atrás.

—Si, acepto—respondió.

—¿Y usted señorita Hermione Jean Granger acepta al señor Harry James Potter como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

La muchacha cerró sus ojos por unos instantes. Allí estaba, la pregunta que decisiva. Sabía que después de esto nada sería lo mismo. Que la decisión que tomara ahora la marcaría de por vida. Marcaria su vida y la del bebé que llevaba en su vientre. Con voz un poco temblorosa pronunció las dos palabras que cambiarían todo.

—Si, acepto.

—Entonces, por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, os declaro marido y mujer—la anciana mujer agitó su varita antes de tocar con esta el libro dejando marcados con magia los nombres de ambos y la fecha de su casamiento.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Bueno, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, lo confieso. Aunque me costó un poco escribirlo… primero que todo, aclarar que el **__Departamento de Genealogía y Uniones Mágicas __**evidentemente, no existe y fue obra de mi querida ManneVanNecker quien me salvo cuando estaba en una crisis existencial. Espero que les haya gustado la escena de la boda, la hice un tanto bizarra lo sé, pero… sentía que era necesario. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en general y que me cuenten que les pareció.**_

_**Ahora, pasando a otros anuncios, debo decirles que probablemente la próxima semana no pueda actualizar ya que comienzo mis últimas semanas de practicas de Enfermería Comunitaria y estaré un tanto atareada…lo que implica sacrificar horas de escritura y revisión de capítulos. **_

_**Y, siguiendo con los anuncios. Los invito a leer mi nuevo fanfiction (obviamente, otro Harmony) llamado "Light in darkness" espero que les guste. Y también, les invito a leer el fanfiction de ManneVanNecker "Los secretos de un merodeador" que esta buenísimo…**_

_**Espero que pasen una muy linda semana, saludos.**_


	6. La casa de Godric's Hollow

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo seis**_

_La casa de Godric's Hollow_

Estaban casados. De verdad. Ellos _estaban_ casados.

Hermione observó a Harry, no había nada distinto en ellos, nada que indicara que lo que acababan de hacer de verdad había sucedido, nada que demostrara que lo que decía en el gran libro en el Ministerio fuera verdad.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo después de la escueta y rápida ceremonia. Ni tampoco de regreso hasta el departamento de Harry. Parecía que lo mejor en aquel momento era el silencio. Una vez de vuelta en el departamento, la muchacha fue a sentarse al gran sofá de color gris de la sala, reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía sumamente cansada.

—¿Hermione?

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Miró a su amigo, quien ya se había deshecho de la corbata y el saco que había usado para su boda. _Boda_, la palabra aun se sentía extraña en sus labios, más al pensar que esa palabra ahora los unía a ambos. Por primera vez fue consciente de que ellos ahora eran marido y mujer. La sensación era demasiado extraña como para comenzar a describirla.

—¿Si?

—¿Estas muy cansada?

—No—mintió—. ¿Qué sucede Harry?—inquirió al ver la extraña mirada que su amigo le dedicaba.

—¿Podrías preparar tus cosas? Me gustaría mostrarte la casa.

Hermione vaciló. Aun no se sentía cómoda ante la idea de irse a vivir a la casa de los padres de Harry. Nunca antes habría pensado que su amigo la había mandado a reconstruir hasta que este se lo dijo, pero si lo había hecho era porque de seguro quería darle un uso especial. El hecho de ser ella la que fuera a ocupar aquella vivienda se le hacía _extraño_, solo la había visto una vez y aun en ruinas, aquella Navidad hacía seis años atrás. Cuando solo se tenían el uno al otro para enfrentarse a lo que les deparara un incierto futuro.

Al igual que ahora.

—¿Estas seguro, Harry? No tengo problemas en seguir acá.

—Puede que ahora no, pero no creo que este departamento sea lo suficientemente grande para cuando nazca el bebé. Me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo, allá. Hermione, en verdad quiero que hagamos esto bien.

—Eres demasiado bueno, Harry.

—Te lo mereces.

—Aun así, insisto en que no es necesario…

—Hermione, no seas testaruda, ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

—Si, lo sé, pero aun así no me parece correcto.

Harry se acercó hacia donde ella estaba sentada, se hincó frente a su amiga y tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Había algo que le preocupaba, él lo sabía.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Hermione. No quiero que tengas que sentirte insegura a cada momento sobre lo que diga o piense. Y si, por extraño que te parezca quiero que nos vayamos a la casa que era de mis padres porque significa mucho para mí. Ahora somos una familia, bueno, siempre te he considerado parte de mi familia, pero ahora, más que nunca lo eres. Y bueno, ese es el único lugar en que he tenido una familia _de verdad_ aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ahora quiero que sea para siempre.

No supo si fueron sus palabras o el efecto que tenían las hormonas que ahora circulaban libremente por su cuerpo, lo que la hizo llorar. Tal vez fue la mezcla de ambas la que hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas. Harry se adelantó y secó las lágrimas de la muchacha con una de sus manos. Apoyo su mano contra la mejilla de Hermione y ella se reclinó hacía su palma. Era maravillosa la sensación de seguridad que sentía junto a él. En el último tiempo había olvidado como era sentirse protegida y segura, había estado viviendo un infierno junto a quien creía amar. Y sentía que le costaría mucho volver a confiar otra vez en alguien más.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba Harry demostrándole lo equivocada que estaba.

—De acuerdo—se rindió—. No sé como lo logras pero últimamente siempre acabo dándote la razón…

—Es porque tengo razón, señora Potter—le respondió él haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Se me hace extraño… oírte decirme así.

—No es extraño. Simplemente es algo nuevo—Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse también—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos?

—Esta bien. Tú ganas… Pero, ¿qué harás con este departamento?

—Creo que lo pondré a la renta, un poco de dinero _muggle_ extra nunca esta de más—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione sonrió sincera y se dirigió hasta la habitación que había estado ocupando durante las últimas semanas. No demoro mucho en guardar todas sus pertenencias en su maleta y en reducirla de tamaño, tal como hubiera hecho cuando escapó de su propia casa. Tembló ante el recuerdo y debió sentarse unos segundos en la orilla de la cama para controlar las nauseas que se apoderaron de ella. Le preocupaba lo mala que había estado su salud en el último tiempo, tal vez debería ir a visitar a un medico _muggle_.

—¿Estas lista? —Harry entró en la habitación. Hermione asintió, aun sentada en la cama—. ¿Va todo bien? —inquirió.

—Si, fue tan solo un mareo.

Él simplemente asintió, indeciso de saber que más decir o como actuar. Se dirigió a su armario y procedió a guardar sus cosas en su antiguo baúl escolar. Una vez todo estuvo guardado en su lugar, Harry hizo desaparecer los muebles del departamento y aparecer un cartel que rezaba «Se renta» en la puerta del mismo. Le tendió la mano a Hermione en una muda invitación, ella se la dio. Y un segundo después ambos habían aparecido a las afueras de la, ahora restaurada, casa de _Godric's Hollow._

Hermione observó en silencio. La casa estaba prácticamente irreconocible. El segundo piso había sido reconstruido y el primero reparado, las paredes pintadas de blanco, los listones de reluciente madera y las brillantes ventanas que reflejaban el sol de la tarde. El pequeño antejardín también había sido arreglado y pequeños arbustos de rosas crecían alrededor del cerco de ladrillos. La cabaña de _Godric's Hollow_, aquella casa que había visto en ruinas como recordatorio de lo terrible que podía ser la maldad y la búsqueda del poder absoluto, ahora brillaba como un recordatorio de que la vida, a pesar de tener cosas malas, continua.

La muchacha supo que aquello era también una señal para ella.

—Es… hermosa—murmuró.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente apretó un poco su mano y la instó a seguir avanzando para entrar de una vez.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta los recibió un interior completamente decorado y amueblado aunque Hermione podría jurar que segundos antes nada había estado allí. El pequeño vestíbulo daba hacía una sala cálidamente amueblada con sofás y sillones de color terracota. El fuego en la chimenea ardía con suavidad temperando la estancia.

—¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Bueno, en mis ratos libres del trabajo…—respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. Harry nunca tenía "ratos libres", pasaba tanto tiempo como ella en su oficina del Ministerio.

—Ven… quiero mostrarte el resto de la casa.

La cocina era amplia y estaba decorada en tonos verdes y tierra, sus ventanas daban al amplio jardín trasero, había una alacena y un cómodo comedor que daba hacía la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. La planta alta de la casa constaba con tres habitaciones y un baño además de un pequeño estudio cuyas vistas daban hacía el frente de la casa, desde donde se podía ver la calle y parte del pequeño pueblo de _Godric's Hollow._

—Y esta, será tu habitación—dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de la habitación que hacía rato habían visto. Era la recamara principal y también la más amplia de toda la casa.

—Podría quedarme con cualquier otra, Harry. Esta es tu casa, tú deberías…

—¿Ya vas a comenzar? —cuestionó con falso enfado.

—Lo lamento—suspiró—, la fuerza de la costumbre.

Sonrió.

—Será mejor que desempaquemos.

—Me parece bien.

—Y, retomando cierto tema sobre mi incapacidad para cocinar…

—Yo haré la cena. Pero te advierto que espero que este refrigerador tenga algo más que una caja de leche caducada, Harry.

Él no contestó, simplemente se rio y camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación, o al menos, eso concluyó Hermione. Había solo otro dormitorio amueblado. El otro, sería para el bebé.

Hermione se adentró más en la habitación, era amplia, con ventanales en la pared derecha que daban hacía el patio trasero y que ahora dejaban entrar los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Se sentó unos instantes en la orilla de la gran cama matrimonial, el respaldo era de madera pulida con unos diseños florares tallados que eran muy similares a los del edredón color crema. La joven, sintiéndose cansada, no pudo evitar recostarse unos minutos comprobando que la cama era tan suave y agradable como parecía, sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco, sus parpados se fueron cerrando y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, que si bien era de menor tamaño, no dejaba de ser cómoda. A fin de cuentas, Harry había pasado gran parte de su infancia en la alacena de los Dursley, él sabía lo que eran los espacios reducidos y este definitivamente no lo era. Luego de haber guardado sus cosas en el armario, se quedó contemplando alrededor. Aun se sentía algo extraño al volver. Esta había sido la casa de sus padres, la única casa que había tenido. La casa que Voldemort había destruido junto con su familia y sus opciones de una infancia feliz. No quería ver a nadie más tener que pasar por ello. Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los nostálgicos pensamientos que comenzaban a inundar su mente, decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a Hermione y ver que prepararía esta para cenar. Con todo el ajetreo del día no había notado que apenas si había comido. Caminando con lentitud y observando las, hasta ahora vacías, paredes del pasillo se dirigió hacía la habitación principal. La puerta seguía entreabierta, tal y como él la había dejado. Su mejor amiga se encontraba sobre la cama, completamente dormida. Se quedó observándola, el rostro de Hermione se encontraba completamente relajado, no había nada que perturbara su calma durante el sueño. Él se inclinó, curioso, deseando verla mejor. Un mechón de sus cabellos caía sobre su frente y rosaba su nariz haciéndola fruncir el ceño levemente, no pudo evitarlo y alargó su mano para apartarlo. Había algo de inexplicable ternura en sus actos. Recordó que muchas veces antes, había sido Hermione quién se había acercado a él, le había tomado la mano, lo había besado en la mejilla, lo había abrazado… Ella siempre había estado allí con un gesto cálido que le decía que había alguien a quien le importaba, que había alguien que lo quería. Que creía en él.

Tomó la manta de punto color borgoña que se encontraba a los pies de su cama y cubrió a la muchacha con ella, se quedó mirándola unos instantes más. Incapaz, inexplicablemente, de alejarse de ella. Cuando finalmente caminó hacía la puerta, la cerró con suavidad y se dirigió a la cocina. Al parecer él y sus nulas habilidades culinarias tendrían que encargarse de la cena.

Sabiendo que si bien podría haber aparecido la cena, Harry decidió intentar cocinar, a fin de cuentas preparar una sopa instantánea, a la que solo debía de agregársele agua hervida no debía ser tan difícil. Cuando tuvo todo listo dejo los dos pocillos con sopa en una bandeja, sería mejor que despertara a Hermione, no estaba bien que se saltara las comidas en su estado. Además, quería escuchar sus comentarios acerca de su "elaborada" cena. Subió la escalera guardando especial cuidado de no volcar la cena en el camino, cuando iba a mitad de camino decidió que tal vez habría sido mejor hechizar la bandeja y que esta flotara delante de si, pero ya era tarde para hacerlo, con cada escalón que subía sentía como la pequeña cajita que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros golpeaba contra su pierna. Sabía que en el matrimonio con su mejor amiga no había ninguna cuestión romántica y aun así, sentía la necesidad de darle aquello. No quería que ella sintiera que estaba haciendo las cosas a medias.

Empujó con su cadera para terminar de abrir la puerta, encontrando a una ahora despierta Hermione quien se incorporaba a medias de la cama, le sonrió, su cabello castaño estaba completamente revuelto pero su rostro se veía relajado, como no lo veía hace días.

—Veo que ya despertaste…—comentó dejando la bandeja sobre la pequeña cómoda frente a la cama. Hermione asintió.

—Y veo que tú preparaste la cena.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomó uno de los humeantes pocillos con sopa y una cuchara y se la acercó a su amiga quien se había sentado, con las piernas cruzadas entre si, en la cama. Él tomó uno para si y se sentó junto a ella.

—Si, bueno, advierto que mis habilidades culinarias solo se extienden a agregar agua hervida a un sobre de sopa preparada, así que no esperes gran cosa.

—No dejes que tus múltiples admiradores se enteren de eso, Harry, o perderán la buena imagen que tienen de ti.

Él simplemente se rio. Que Hermione se encontrara de humor para bromear era una muy buena señal, en las últimas dos semanas su humor había sido gris en el mejor de los casos. Siempre la encontraba triste y cabizbaja y apenas si le hablaba. Debía admitir que él también tenía culpa en todo ello, desde su ruptura con Ginny su estado ánimo tampoco estaba lo que se dice por las nubes.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Al parecer el mal humor se había esfumado, pero la incomodidad era algo difícil de eliminar. Harry tanteó, sin poder evitarlo, su bolsillo, tal vez lo que pretendía hacer solo empeoraría las cosas.

—Harry…—le habló Hermione trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Él alzó la mirada.

—¿Si…?

—Mañana quiero… ir al medico, ya sabes, por el bebé y…—la muchacha se mordió el labio, algo que él sabía, ella nunca hacía. Hermione no era indecisa, Hermione era inteligente, decidida, segura de si misma. O tal vez esta era otra faceta de su amiga, una, que nunca antes había visto—. Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme, ya sé que tal vez te resulte algo incomodo, pero… no quiero ir sola y…

—Iré contigo, Hermione—la interrumpió—. Iré contigo si así lo quieres.

—Gracias, Harry—él simplemente asintió.

Volvieron a reanudar su cena en un incomodo silencio. Hacia años no pasaba esto entre ellos, Harry se sacudió intentando olvidar lo que esto le recordaba. Aquella época durante su búsqueda de los _horcruxes_, cuando Ron los había dejado. Esta vez sabía que Ron no volvería. Las cosas estaban demasiado dañadas.

_Pero él estaba allí_, pensó.

Armándose de valor, Harry sacó la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. Tal vez debería habérselo entregado antes, pero todo el asunto de la boda en el Ministerio había sido demasiado extraño y no le había dado tiempo para pensar. Y luego él había querido partir inmediatamente a _Godric's Hollow_. En el fondo de si, sabía que quería entregárselo allí. Simplemente le parecía correcto. Hermione estaba tan distraída con su plato de sopa que ni siquiera notó sus movimientos, Harry se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. La castaña alzó la mirada hacía su amigo y lo que sostenía en la palma de su mano. Una pequeña caja de joyería.

Hermione lo miró indecisa, pero él le indicó con la mirada que cogiera la caja. Ella así lo hizo, con sus dedos abrió la solapa, dentro de la cajita, descansando en un nido de terciopelo azul se encontraban dos anillos. El primero era una delicada banda de oro con un intrincado diseño floral grabado en ella, el segundo era más grueso y liso. La muchacha miró a su mejor amigo sin comprender. Iba a hablar, a preguntarle porqué, pero supo que no sería lo correcto. Harry le había dicho en constantes ocasiones que dejara de cuestionarse todo lo que él hacía.

—Son hermosos…—se limitó a contestar con voz contenida.

El muchacho de ojos verdes tomó la caja desde las manos de Hermione, tomó el anillo más pequeño y después, la mano de su amiga. Sin decir nada, deslizó la banda de oro en su dedo anular. Se quedó mirando como la dorada alianza contrastaba contra la pálida piel de la muchacha. Hermione también se quedó mirando el anillo por un largo rato, casi como en trance. Se sentía extraño en su mano. Pero, tal como el cambio de apellido, era algo _distinto_. Algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse.

Harry estaba tomando el otro anillo, pero ella lo detuvo. Sin decir una palabra lo tomó de entre sus manos y fue ella quien colocó el anillo donde correspondía. Le sonrió y las manos de ambos se unieron en un cálido apretón.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Después de unos cuantos días sin dar noticias, he vuelto. Ya he terminado mi práctica así que "entre comillas" estoy más relajada, solo entre comillas. Lamento la demora, pero bueno, espero que encuentren que valió la pena el capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Agradeceré enormemente que me comenten que les parece. **_

_**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por leerme, a la mayoría ya les he contestado los reviews, pero a quienes comentaron como invitados no ya que la pagina no lo permite, pero los leí y me encantaron así que ¡muchas, muchas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos la próxima semana.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	7. Confusiones y confesiones

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo siete**_

_Confusiones y confesiones_

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Aquello era totalmente contrario a su naturaleza, ella nunca había tenido que sufrir el ataque de los nervios que hacían que su estomago se anudara y sus manos sudaran. Bueno, al menos, no muchas veces. Cruzó y descruzó sus piernas, jugó con sus dedos y la alianza de su mano izquierda. Nada podía mantenerla en calma. Y la música ambiental de la consulta del medico que había decidido visitar no ayudaba en nada. No importaba cuan relajantemente hubiera sido diseñada la sala de espera de la consulta, nada podía calmar los nervios que la consumían. Harry tampoco era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, desde la mañana se encontraba sumamente callado y meditabundo.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió y una pareja joven salió. Ambos sonreían felices, las manos del hombre se encontraban sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de algo muy parecido a los celos.

—Sra. Potter—llamó el medico, manteniendo la puerta abierta. Hermione no reaccionó hasta que vio a Harry tenderle la mano. Definitivamente le estaba costando mucho adaptarse al _cambio_.

El medico que la atendería tenía aproximadamente cincuenta años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ribeteado de mechones grises. Le sonrió amablemente, al parecer, hasta él había advertido su nerviosismo.

Harry y Hermione entraron a la consulta, saludaron al medico y se sentaron frente a su escritorio tal como él se los indico. La muchacha dejo vagar su mirada por el lugar, los diplomas de universidades _muggle_ que colgaba de una de las paredes, las imágenes de bebés en distintas etapas de gestación, más atrás y parcialmente cubierto por un biombo se encontraba una camilla y un equipo de ultrasonido.

—Sra. Potter—volvió a saludarla el hombre, que ya se encontraba tras su escritorio—. Y el sr. Potter supongo—inquirió mirando a Harry quien asintió—. Bueno, ¿puedo preguntarles que los trae aquí?

—Estoy embarazada—respondió Hermione, aun cuando la respuesta le parecía algo obvio—. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Fue el diagnostico corroborado por análisis de sangre?

—Ehh, no, simplemente me realice una de esas pruebas _mu_… esas pruebas que venden en las farmacias—repentinamente, Hermione se sintió estúpida. Sumamente estúpida.

—Bueno, desafortunadamente esas pruebas no son cien por ciento infalibles. Tienen un porcentajes de falsos positivos—explicó.

Hermione tembló. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso se había precipitado? No era posible, se negaba a la simple posibilidad de que en verdad no se encontrara embarazada. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Harry, sus ojos no le decían nada. Eso la sorprendió, ella era bastante buena leyéndolo, pero en esos momentos no sabría decir que era lo que él pensaba. ¿Estaría enojado… ante la posibilidad de que simplemente se hubieran apresurado?

—¿Pero…?

—Descuide—dijo el medico intentando tranquilizarla—. Podemos corroborar o descartar su embarazo con una simple ecografía rutinaria—Hermione asintió—. Por favor, sígame…—el medico se puso de pie y camino hacía la izquierda de su consulta donde se encontraba el equipo de ultrasonido.

La castaña camino con lentitud. Su mente trabajaba a mil kilómetros por hora pensando en todas las probabilidades que se abrían ante sus ojos. ¿Qué sucedería si en verdad no se encontraba embarazada? Si se había precipitado y había actuado sin verdadera razón. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de todo eso? La muchacha se subió en la camilla como le indicó el medico y se levanto la parte baja de la blusa que llevaba ese día, cerró los ojos mientras el facultativo terminaba de preparar todo para realizar la ecografía.

Sintió como la mano de Harry tomaba la suya y le daba un ligero apretón. Aquello solo logro confundirla aun más.

—Bien, esto se sentirá algo frío—comentó el medico antes de aplicar un gel azulado sobre su vientre aun plano. La muchacha mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no quería mirar. No quería comprobar que estaba equivocada. No quería ver esa pequeña pantalla cubierta de negro.

El medico tomó el transductor y comenzó a deslizarlo por el abdomen de la muchacha. Harry mantenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla del ecógrafo. Aun no sabía que pensar respecto a todo. ¿Qué harían si en verdad no había ningún bebé al que proteger? Una imagen apareció en la pantalla, él no entendía que significaban, líneas blancas, grises y negras un tanto oblicuas. El medico cambio la posición del transductor acercándolo más al centro.

—Allí esta. Efectivamente, esta usted embarazada, sra. Potter—confirmó.

—¿Dónde…?—inquirió Harry. No entendía como el medico podía ver un bebé donde él solo veía líneas oblicuas.

El hombre le sonrió y usando un cursor indicó donde se encontraba el bebé. El bebé era un pequeño y oscuro bulto en forma de un frijol en el centro de la pantalla, era increíble pensar que dentro de unos meses esa pequeña forma que no medía más de unos pocos milímetros estaría allí con ellos. Él no pudo despegar los ojos de la pantalla, de pronto un sonido como el bombeo de grandes cantidades de líquido a gran velocidad lleno la sala. Era rítmico y firme. Era el latido de ese pequeño corazón que día a día crecía.

Harry alejó sus ojos de la pantalla para mirar a Hermione. Ella ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando la pantalla, mirando al pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella. Las lágrimas brotaban, silenciosas, de sus ojos castaños. Se veía… Harry no podía expresar con palabras lo que veía. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó y deposito un beso en su sien. Simplemente _se sintió_ correcto. Ella le sonrió despegando por primera vez sus ojos de la pantalla. Demasiadas emociones flotaban en ese par de orbes castañas.

Todo parecía bien en la ausencia total de palabras. El medico retiro el transductor y le entrego unos trozos de toalla de papel a Hermione para que pudiera quitar el gel de su piel. Imprimió unas copias de las ecografías que después le paso a la muchacha. Ella se quedó mirándolas unos minutos antes de levantarse de la camilla.

—¿Podría decirme la fecha de su ultima menstruación, sra. Potter? —inquirió el medico desde el escritorio.

Hermione se puso de pie con ayuda de Harry y se reunieron nuevamente con el medico.

—El 12 de agosto—respondió.

—Muy bien, correlacionando el estado del feto y su FUR, estaría usted de aproximadamente 8 semanas de gestación. Con un embarazo completamente normal, ahora bien, voy a darle la receta para que tome algunas vitaminas y además, necesitare que se realice unos analices de sangre lo antes posible.

Ella simplemente asintió, tomó las recetas que el medico le extendió. Luego vinieron las recomendaciones de rigor en cuanto a su dieta y actividad física, Hermione escuchó con total atención. Tal como hiciera antes en clases, asintiendo a las indicaciones del medico. Este finalmente se despidió de ellos recordándoles que debían venir para un próximo control cuando ella cumpliera las quince semanas.

Salieron de la consulta en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos había hablado entre si desde el desayuno.

—Harry ¿te molestaría si nos acercáramos a una librería? —inquirió Hermione de pronto—. Necesito conseguir unos libros, ya que voy a tomarme un tiempo libre del Ministerio, lo mejor es que busque algo que hacer.

—No hay problema—respondió él. Y juntos se encaminaron hacía una calle más comercial.

—¿Harry? —sondeo la muchacha—. ¿Te sucede algo?

Él la observó en silencio. A decir verdad se sentía extraño, sin embargo, no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía esto. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para poco más de media hora.

—No, estoy bien, Hermione.

—No me mientas, Harry ¿quieres? —ella se detuvo—. Te pasa algo, lo sé.

Suspiró.

—Simplemente me siento extraño. Todo esto… es demasiado, a momentos es demasiado para mi.

—Lo siento.

—No, Hermione—insistió él tomándola de los hombros—. No es tu culpa.

—Pero si tiene que ver conmigo. No intentes negarlo, Harry, hace tres semanas tu vida iba perfectamente bien y de pronto, llegó yo con mis problemas y pongo todo tu mundo de cabeza…

—¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta misma discusión? —inquirió él con una sonrisa. Si bien ella tenía razón, debía admitir que todo no era completamente malo. _Simplemente_, nuevo.

—Las veces que sean necesarias hasta que admitas que tengo la razón—respondió Hermione también con una sonrisa.

—Nunca… Hermione, simplemente me siento extraño porque todo esto es diferente y muy rápido. Tienes que darme tiempo para adaptarme al cambio, tú también lo necesitas. Los dos debemos adaptarnos a todo esto.

—No lo hemos estado haciendo muy bien ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Todo parecía más sencillo cuando solo se trataba de convencerte para que rompieras las reglas—comentó él sonriente, y ambos se pusieron en marcha otra vez mucho más relajados que hacía unos instantes.

En la librería Hermione se fue directamente a la zona que tenía libros y guías sobre cuidados prenatales y embarazo. Harry simplemente la observaba, la verdad es que él nunca había sentido el apego que su amiga sentía por los libros, trataran del tema que tratara. Bueno, excepto los que hablaban de _Quidditch_. Cuando vio que Hermione tomaba más libros de los que sus brazos podían sostener se acercó para tomarlos él.

—¿Un poco de lectura ligera? —comentó bromista.

Hermione sonrió.

—Es que… hay muchas cosas que no sé, ya sabes, todo esto es tan nuevo.

—Y necesitas unos cuantos libros para aclarar tus ideas.

—Exacto.

Se acercaron hasta la caja registradora para pagar las compras de Hermione, las cuales, evidentemente, ella insistió en cancelar. Pero al menos Harry se salió con la suya y pudo llevar él las bolsas de la compra. Salieron de la pequeña librería y se dirigieron con pasos lentos al callejón más cercano, desde allí se aparecerían a Godric's Hollow.

—¡Harry! —llamó una voz de pronto y ambos se quedaron quietos.

Ginny Weasley se dirigía hacía donde estaban ellos con pasos largos y apresurados. Ni Harry ni Hermione supieron que hacer, no habían pensado que en el breve viaje a Londres se encontrarían a alguno de sus conocidos.

—Hola. Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí—dijo la muchacha mirándolos a ambos con un leve atisbo de suspicacia. Hermione había ocultado su mano izquierda en el interior de su abrigo a pesar de que no hacía frio suficiente como para justificar esta acción. Harry deseo hacer lo mismo, pero tenía ambas manos ocupadas con las bolsas de Hermione. Solo le quedaba esperar que Ginny no reparara en el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular.

—Hola, Ginny—saludó él, incomodo. Su último encuentro con la pelirroja no había ido nada de bien.

—Hola—saludo Hermione.

—¿Están de compras? —inquirió con un rápido vistazo a las bolsas que Harry sostenía.

—Si, Harry me esta ayudando con… unas cosas que tenía que hacer.

—Ya veo—comentó—. Hermione, yo no sé como decir esto pero… ¿podrías dejarnos unos minutos a Harry y a mi a solas? Necesito hablar con él.

—Ehh… claro, yo… emm volveré a la librería—dijo y se encamino de vuelta al lugar del que habían salido.

—Hermione—llamó Harry. Esta se volteo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos para darse a entender que esperaba que ella aguardara a que él regresara para volver a casa. Casa. Era extraño, aun no podía asumir que compartieran la misma casa.

Ginny espero a que Hermione desapareciera de su vista para hablar.

—¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar que no sea la calle? ¿Qué te parece ese pequeño café _muggle_ en la esquina?

Harry no deseaba sostener aquella conversación ¿Qué sentido tendría? Ellos no podían volver a estar juntos y él ya no quería volver a pensar en ella. El recuerdo era doloroso, pero él había tomado su decisión. Había insistido en hacer lo que consideraba correcto y no es que se arrepintiera, pero… cuando las cosas ya estaban hechas era cuando verdaderamente se le podía tomar el peso a las consecuencias de su actuar heroico.

Él asintió y se encaminaron hacía el pequeño local. Harry no se percato que desde la mampara de la librería, Hermione los seguía con la mirada sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

La campanilla sobre la puerta del local sonó cuando ingresaron, el aroma al café cargado inundaba la estancia. Ginny se adelanto, abriéndose paso hacía una de las pequeñas mesas circulares al fondo del café. Tomó asiento y Harry, reticente, hizo igual. Una camarera, pequeña y rubia, que aun debía estar en la secundaria se acercó para tomar su orden. Ambos pidieron un café con abundante crema y azúcar, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al recordar uno de los gustos que ambos compartían.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que su orden arribo. Harry mantenía su mano izquierda bajo la mesa, nervioso.

—Ya lo vi, Harry—dijo de pronto Ginny, quien revolvía su café con gesto distraído. Él se quedó quieto ¿ya lo había visto? —. También vi el de Hermione, Harry. Tengo buenos reflejos, no sería una buena jugadora de quidditch si no los tuviera.

—Ginny…

—¿Serías tan amable de explicármelo? Como ves, puedo tomarme las cosas con total calma.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Y que es lo que estoy pensando, Harry? ¿Qué me engañabas hacía tiempo con tu mejor amiga quien además era la novia de mi hermano?

—No es tan escabroso como crees. Esto… yo nunca te engañe, Ginny. En verdad, yo te quería… es más aun te quiero. Pero, las cosas son más complejas de lo que parecen.

—Eso no me explica nada, Harry. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando llegue a mi casa después de ese día en tu oficina? Me sentía horrible, y todo empeoro cuando Ron llegó y comenzó a gritar que tú y Hermione eran lo peor, que ambos nos habían estado engañando a nuestras espaldas durante no sé cuanto tiempo.

—Tienes que creerme, Ginny. Nunca te engañe, y me consta que Hermione jamás engaño a tu hermano. ¿Él no te contó que fue lo que hizo para que Hermione lo dejara?

La pelirroja negó y él deseo decirle la verdad. Toda. Pero no podía, era el secreto de alguien más y no sería él quien lo revelaría.

—Algún día vas a entenderlo todo, Ginny. Te lo prometo, pero ahora, no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Estas enamorado de ella?

Él guardó silencio. Por supuesto que _no estaba_ enamorado de su mejor amiga. Aquello era imposible y sin embargo, parecía la respuesta más sencilla a todas las interrogantes de Ginny.

—Dime, Harry ¿qué esta sucediendo?

—Ginny…

—Dímelo, Harry—insistió ella alzando a cada minuto el volumen de su voz—. Será mejor que me cuentes tu versión de todo esto, porque estoy pensando seriamente que era Ron quien tenía la razón. Dímelo, dime que esta pasando…

—Hermione esta embarazada—soltó de golpe. Repentinamente irritado con todo y con todos. Cansado de tantas mentiras, el decir una verdad, aunque solo fuera parte de ella, tuvo un efecto relajante.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ginny—. Entonces, era todo verdad…

—Lo siento.

—Me mentiste—dijo con voz rota. Él no quería que ella se pusiera a llorar, él quería decirle toda la verdad y aun así, sabía que no podía.

—Lo siento—repitió.

—¿Cuánto? —su voz se quebró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace…?

—Unos pocos meses.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa con rapidez y destreza. Él fue incapaz de alzar la mirada. No quería mirarla, no quería ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos.

—Eres despreciable, Harry Potter—pronunció antes de dejar el lugar.

Y él fue incapaz de mirarla. _Oh, Merlín_ ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Jamás había tenido la intención de dañar a Ginny, la quería demasiado y aun así, lo había hecho. La había dañado, la había engañado, le había mentido. Lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía. Pero se detestaba por haberla dañado tanto.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de acabar su taza de café. Sacó su billetera y dejo dinero suficiente para cubrir las dos cuentas y la propina de la camarera, luego, tomó las bolsas con las compras de Hermione, repentinamente más pesadas, y fue a buscarla.

La castaña no tenía que ser adivina para saber que la conversación entre su amigo y Ginny no había ido bien. Podía verlo en sus ojos verdes, ni siquiera las gafas podían ocultar la verdad que se leía en esas orbes atormentadas.

—Se lo has dicho—comentó, sin reparo alguno en su voz.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, Harry…

—Le dije que el bebé era mio, como acordamos.

—Oh, Harry, yo…

—Por favor—la interrumpió—, no te disculpes, no digas «lo siento» no ahora, por favor. Simplemente, vámonos a casa.

La muchacha asintió y ambos en silencio, caminaron hacía el callejón más cercano. Desde allí se aparecieron hasta Godric's Hollow. Hermione debió apoyar su espalda en el grueso tronco de un abeto cercano al terreno vacío donde se aparecieron. El conocido tirón en el estomago que provocaba la aparición había sido tres veces peor producto de las nauseas repentinas que la atacaron.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry sujetándola por los hombros. Ella estaba pálida y mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados.

—Es simplemente un mareo. Necesito unos minutos…

Harry espero en silencio, observando como las hojas de un árbol cercano comenzaban poco a poco a caer. Era otoño, una estación demasiado funesta para él la mayoría de las veces. Le traía demasiados recuerdos desagradables. Fue una noche de otoño en la que él perdió a sus padres, y fue una tarde de otoño en la que acababa de perder a la mujer que creía amar.

—Ya estoy mejor—comentó Hermione sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha rumbo a su hogar en silencio.

Parada sobre la cerca de entrada de la casa que ambos compartían, había una lechuza de color gris, llevaba una nota amarrada a su pata izquierda. Ambos se miraron interrogantes pensando en quien podría haberla mandado, Harry no tenía una lechuza nueva desde la muerte de Hedwig.

—Debe ser del Ministerio—dijo Harry. Tomó la nota que el ave le tendía, apenas si la había logrado desatar y la lechuza emprendió el vuelo—. Bueno, supongo que no requiere una respuesta inmediata…—tomó el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo desdoblo, no había sobre ni sello alguno sobre él, así que eso descartaba su teoría. Se quedó quieto luego de leer la escueta misiva.

—¿Harry, qué dice? ¿Pasa algo malo? —él solo atinó a tenderle el trozo de pergamino.

En el arrugado pergamino solo se leía una frase: _«Sé que esta contigo»_

Hermione miró del pergamino hacía la cara de su mejor amigo y entonces, el mundo comenzó a difuminarse por los bordes hasta desaparecer por completo en medio de la bruma de la negrura más profunda y absoluta.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, lamento la tardanza, en horas, de la actualización… culpen a mi familia que me secuestró. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les agradezco de antemano por leer. Y por supuesto, aprovecho de agradecer todos sus comentarios anteriores…**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	8. Siempre puede ir peor

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo ocho**_

_Siempre puede ir peor_

Había sido horrible. El último mes había sido sencillamente agotador. Las nauseas matutinas no le habían dado un solo minuto de descanso, se encontraba constantemente cansada y a veces, hasta de mal humor. Lo peor era que desde que recibieran esa nota, el miedo se había convertido en un invitado no deseado en la casa. Siempre estaba allí, al acecho.

Hermione se tomó unos momentos antes de incorporarse, la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y los ojos cerrados. Todas las mañanas debía levantarse con cuidado, a veces los mareos conseguían dejarla en el piso si no tenia cuidado. Cuando se sintió finalmente estable, abandonó su cama y caminó con lentitud hacía su armario para buscar que vestir ese día. Sabía que dentro de poco debería hacer una visita a una tienda de ropa prenatal. Si bien el cambio en su cuerpo iba operando con lentitud, ahora era más evidente. Sus pechos estaban más grandes y sensibles y su vientre antes plano se iba abultando cada día más. Hoy parecía que la curvatura se hacía más pronunciada, observó mirándose con atención al espejo.

No pudo evitar pasar sus manos por su vientre maravillándose con la redondez que este iba adquiriendo. _Su hijo_, su bebé estaba allí, creciendo día a día dentro de ella. La paz que le trasmitía poder acariciar su vientre era lo único que le permitía olvidar lo caótica que se estaba volviendo su vida.

—¿Hermione, puedo pasar? —inquirió Harry tras la puerta cerrada.

—Adelante.

Él entró no sin cierta vacilación. Hermione seguía frente al espejo, sus manos aun en su vientre descubierto.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Harry, preocupado.

—Perfectamente…—le respondió ella, su mirada seguía perdida en los pensamientos que la inundaban.

Harry no dejaba de observarla, de observar aquello que ella acunaba diligentemente. Sin saber realmente cuando se lo había propuesto, y olvidando repentinamente que lo había llevado a golpear la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amiga en primer lugar, él se acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. Ella sabía lo que él quería hacer sin necesidad de más palabras.

Hermione simplemente asintió.

Él acercó sus manos vacilantes, estas parecían incluso temblar mientras acababan con la distancia. El primer contacto con la piel desnuda fue impactante. Sus manos se adaptaron con facilidad al pequeño bulto que se pronunciaba en el vientre de Hermione. Era una sensación extraña, sobrecogedora, dejo que sus dedos acariciaran con suavidad la delicada y sensible piel. Hermione cubrió sus manos con las suyas. Él no pudo evitar alzar la mirada, pensó en que tal vez ella quería que dejara de tocarla pero sus manos le impidieron retirarse. Ella le sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, era extraño, pero no incomodo. Se sentía bien, _demasiado_ bien. Era un momento perfecto, de esos, en que las palabras sobran y en que una sola mirada es capaz de decirlo todo.

Pero el momento se rompió sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como. Él retiró sus manos y ella lo dejó.

—¿Que-querías decirme algo? —inquirió Hermione con la voz repentinamente temblorosa.

—Eh, si, tengo que ir al Ministerio. Algo surgió y bueno, me necesitan allí con urgencia.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Más o menos. Hay unos cuantos ex mortifagos que no dejan de causar estragos en el norte, necesitamos ver que haremos para detenerlos.

Hermione asintió.

—Ten cuidado ¿si? —le pidió.

—Siempre—respondió él, se acercó para darle un breve beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida—. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena…

Ella espero hasta sentir el suave clic que hacía la puerta al cerrarse para volver a buscar sus ropas, negándose a pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía unos momentos. No podía evitar pensar que había sido una situación demasiado íntima y atrozmente sensorial. Últimamente parecía que cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo hubiera aumentado su sensibilidad en un cien por ciento.

Termino de vestirse y decidió ir escaleras abajo para ver si su estomago le dejaba retener su desayuno por algo más que un par de minutos. Cuando llegó al primer piso de la casa descubrió que Harry ya se había ido. Una extraña sensación de vacío la inundo, se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía constante, pero sabía que él era indispensable en el Ministerio y no podía arriesgar su posición porque ella no quería estar sola. Además, ella sería incapaz de decirle que tenía miedo. Recorrió la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina en completo silencio, una vez allí decidió comer algo lo más inocuo posible.

Afortunadamente aquella mañana su desayuno se quedó en su lugar.

En vista de que no tenía mucho que hacer y que todos los informes que había llevado para despachar al Ministerio habían sido entregados, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse en el pequeño sofá junto a la chimenea, que Harry convenientemente había dejado encendida, y leer un poco. Encontraba fascinante poder leer todos esos libros que trataban sobre el embarazo y todo lo que era esperable y lo que no. Le hacía sentir preparada para cualquier cosa.

Poco a poco, la lectura comenzó a relajarla, a alejarla de la tensión constante a la que a veces se sentía sometida. Alejando el miedo y haciendo que sus parpados comenzaran a sentirse más y más pesados hasta que finalmente se cerraron y ella se sumió en un sueño profundo y sin preocupaciones.

Se despertó cuando el sol se encontraba decayendo. La luz anaranjada del atardecer teñía las paredes desnudas de la habitación. Definitivamente había algo que le faltaba a la casa… Hermione se incorporó y estiro sus músculos agarrotados producto de la repetitiva posición en la que se había mantenido. Con cuidado, se levanto del sillón y avivó las, ahora agonizantes, brasas de la chimenea. Observó la hora en su reloj de pulsera sorprendiéndose por lo tarde que era. Su estomago protestó recordándole que no comía nada desde el frugal desayuno, por lo que se encaminó hacía la cocina para preparar la cena, no sin antes servirse un vaso de leche a fin de apaciguar los ruidos de protesta que su estomago no paraba de emitir.

Ser una bruja tenía sus ventajas, en especial cuando te retrasabas con la cena. Con un toque de su varita Hermione había logrado hechizar a los cuchillos que ahora cortaban las verduras que acompañarían a la pasta que hervía en el horno. Con un constante y rítmico movimiento de su varita mantenía además la salsa cocinándose a fuego lento.

Comenzó a poner la mesa en la misma cocina, que era donde acostumbraban comer, mientras la cena terminaba de prepararse por si sola.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la entrada principal. La puerta se abrió y un par de pasos se dejaron oír por el corredor.

—La cena va a estar dentro de poco, Harry—gritó desde la cocina. Pero, contrario a lo que acostumbraba, ninguna respuesta llegó—. ¿Harry?

—Así que ahora eres la mujer modelo—pronunció una voz desde el umbral de la cocina. Una voz que desgraciadamente ella conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Ron…?—inquirió volteándose con lentitud, sus dedos tocaron la varita que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No me esperabas, no es cierto? Lamento decirte que tu _querido_ Harry esta muy ocupado en estos momentos. Así que solo seremos tú y yo esta vez.

Hermione lo miraba con preocupación. Había algo en los ojos de Ron que no le gustaba, su mirada estaba desenfocada, sus pupilas demasiado dilatadas. Su cabello estaba despeinado y una barba pelirroja comenzaba a crecer en sus mejillas. Aquel no era el mismo chico que ella había creído amar y conocer.

El hombre frente a ella era un total y completo desconocido.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Ron—insistió intentando que su voz no mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a hechizarme otra vez, Hermione? Simplemente quiero que hablemos, quiero que me expliques porque me mentiste todo este tiempo, y no intentes negarlo, te estoy mirando—le dijo, la mirada de él estaba fija en su ahora visible vientre—. No puedes negarme que te revolcabas con mi mejor amigo. ¡Y tuviste el descaro de negármelo!

—No es de tu incumbencia—dijo ella retrocediendo lentamente hacía la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Ron bloqueaba la otra salida.

—¿No es de mi incumbencia que me engañaras y me hicieras quedar como un estúpido? —gritó, acercándose también con lentitud—. Yo te amaba, Hermione. Pero yo no era suficiente para ti ¿cierto? No, claro, tú querías más, ¿Por qué conformarse con el patético Ron Weasley cuando podías tener a Harry Potter ni más ni menos?

—¡Yo también te amaba! —su voz sonaba estrangulada, le costaba hablar producto de las lagrimas que querían escapar—. Te amaba, pero tú cambiaste, me hiciste mucho daño, Ron. Mucho.

—¿Y acaso tú no me heriste a mi? —inquirió, sus manos se encontraban de pronto sobre los hombros de Hermione presionándola, atrapándola. Ella no lo vio venir.

—Ron, suéltame, ahora…

—¡No! Se acabó el Ron obediente, el Ron que podías pasar a llevar. Estoy harto ¡harto de todo esto!

Ella se quedó estática, en silencio, temerosa de que Ron perdiera otra vez los estribos con ella en la línea de fuego. Había huido de todo esto ¡él no debería estar allí! Aquel lugar, que se había convertido en un breve refugio, había sido mancillado.

—Hermione, por favor, vuelve conmigo…—dijo él, rompiendo el silencio, con voz queda.

—¿Qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar segura de que no lo había escuchado apropiadamente.

—Eso. Vuelve conmigo, comenzaremos de nuevo. Deja todo esto detrás, demuéstrame—se acercó más a ella. Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas alejarse, el aliento de Ron estaba inundado del aroma del whisky de fuego —, demuéstrame que de verdad te importo. Yo te perdono, en verdad, te perdono…

—Ron suéltame… No, no voy a volver contigo. Yo… yo ya no siento nada por ti—mintió—. Ahora, por favor déjame.

—¡No! No hasta que me digas que te iras conmigo, Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo, pero por favor ven conmigo—insistió zarandeándola. Hermione sentía el dolor atravesarla en oleadas sucesivas, Ron era incapaz de controlar la fuerza que ponía en sujetarla. Odiaba tener que pasar por esto otra vez, en verdad lo odiaba.

—¡Suéltame, Ron, por favor!

—¡No! —gritó acercándola más a él. Buscando sus labios con los suyos, la muchacha se retorcía y debatía buscando alejarse de él.

—¡Déjala ir!

Ron la soltó por acto reflejo al oír la voz de Harry. Hermione quería correr hacía él y esconderse pero Ron bloqueaba su camino con una postura desafiante.

—Vete—le dijo el moreno—. No sé como entraste a mi casa, pero no lo volverás a hacer. No volverás a molestar a Hermione, nunca más…—Harry sacó su varita, la furia bullía en su sangre haciéndola correr a una velocidad de vértigo por sus venas.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó Hermione. A pesar de todo, no quería que ambos se batieran a duelo. No por ella.

—Vete, si no quieres que te envié a pedazos a San Mungo.

Ron alzó sus manos en un gesto de falsa rendición, una sonrisa sardónica coronaba sus labios agrietados.

—Esta bien, esta bien, Potter, cálmate. Me iré, pero eso no quiere decir que los dejare en paz. Ella es mía ¿entiendes?

—Ella no es de tu propiedad, Ron. Ni es la propiedad de nadie—masculló Harry, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, en posturas abiertamente amenazantes.

El pelirrojo simplemente se rio en la cara del que antes fuera su amigo y desapareció.

—¿Hermione? —tanteó Harry, caminaba con lentitud hacía ella, sabía que un movimiento demasiado brusco podría atemorizarla más aun cuando deseaba llegar hasta ella lo mas pronto posible. La muchacha estaba inclinada contra uno de los muebles de la cocina, abrazándose a si misma y temblando visiblemente—. Oh, Hermione.

Ella alzó la mirada, su rostro se encontraba congestionado por las lágrimas. Sollozos incontrolables salían de su garganta sin que la muchacha tuviera control sobre ellos. Estaba aterrorizada, el miedo que hacía días la rondaba ahora no quería dejarla. La rodeaba y ahogaba, acabando con todas sus fuerzas. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Se abrazó a Harry con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban, todo aquello había sido una pesadilla. Su amigo la acogió en sus brazos sin vacilación, sus manos acariciaban su espalda de arriba abajo con suavidad, ella estaba helada como un tempano de hielo y temblaba como una hoja en invierno.

—Shhh, tranquila, Hermione. Ya se fue, ya se fue…—le susurraba—. Lo siento tanto, yo… no… no debería haber salido. Es todo mi culpa.

Hermione no respondió aun cuando quería decirle que él no era culpable de nada, el único sonido que salía de sus labios eran los sollozos entrecortados que no podía dejar de emitir. Lo único que podía ser era aferrarse al cuello de su amigo, buscando el refugio que se le había negado por tanto tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cuanto tiempo pasaron así, abrazados, meciéndose con lentitud en el piso de la cocina. La cena se enfrió y la escasa luz del atardecer se extinguió completamente dejándolos a oscuras. Poco a poco los sollozos de Hermione fueron apagándose hasta que finalmente su respiración se acompaso hasta llevarla al sueño, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. Se encaminó hacías las escaleras, el rostro de Hermione aun se encontraba contraído y a ratos se sacudía entre sueños.

No le gustaría saber que era lo que ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha. Encendió las luces y con cuidado la dejo sobre su cama. Le quito los zapatos, y la arropó con la ropa de cama, Hermione se removió inquieta entre sueños. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con suavidad, acarició su cabello consiguiendo que Hermione poco a poco comenzara a calmarse hasta quedarse nuevamente quieta. Cuando se convenció de que ella dormía profundamente, Harry salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Ofuscado, mesó su cabello haciendo que este luciera aun más desordenado de lo que habitualmente se encontraba. Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el pequeño escritorio al final del pasillo. Necesitaba pensar.

Solo había salido a una reunión y Ron se había dirigido allí ¿Cómo, cómo había sabido donde encontrarlos? Él no había contado con que aquello sucediera, y sin embargo, ocurrió. Y allí estaban las consecuencias. Suspiró, eran demasiadas cosas las que poblaban su mente, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento al otro. En esos momentos no sabía que era lo peor, si su vida o su propio trabajo. A fin de cuentas, la reunión en el Ministerio se había alargado más de lo que él había pensando en un primer momento y no fue precisamente por la presencia de buenas noticias. El número de ataques que se sospechaban eran de autoría de mortifagos rebeldes que aun seguían en su lucha sin sentido aumentaba día a día. Había tenido que enviar a un nuevo equipo de aurores para contener el brote de violencia. Pero si eso no funcionaba, tal vez él mismo debería partir y hacer las cosas a su modo.

Pero para eso tomaría precauciones. Debía aumentar el número de hechizos protectores que protegían la casa, además de eliminar cualquier posibilidad de que alguien se apareciera en ella. O usara la _red flu_. Tal vez podría hablar con alguien de Gringotts para… Exhaló con pesadez, estaba al borde de la paranoia. Lo sabía.

Inclinó su cabeza contra la madera del escritorio. Se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Tan solo necesitaba unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad y…

El grito fue lo que rompió con su momento de autocompasión.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia la habitación de Hermione. Solo la había escuchado una vez gritar así, aquella vez, hacía cerca de seis años, cuando Bellatrix Lestrange la torturó. Tembló ante el vivido recuerdo de aquella horrorosa tarde.

—_Lumus_…—susurró antes de acercarse a la cama. En las sombras proyectadas por toda la habitación era distinguible el tembloroso cuerpo de su amiga—. Hermione…

Ella volvió a gritar, incapaz de enfocar sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo. Aun inmersa en la pesadilla que la había hecho gritar en primer lugar.

—Hermione—susurró él nuevamente, dejó su varita en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Ella se alejó, acurrucándose con fuerza—. Hermione, soy yo, Harry. Tranquila, tuviste una pesadilla. Vamos, despierta, Hermione…

Él susurraba con suavidad, sus manos vacilantes comenzaron a acariciar sus engarrotados hombros y su cabello buscando traerla de vuelta. Poco a poco, la muchacha comenzó a relajarse pero se negaba a voltearse. Cuando los sollozos cesaron y Harry pensó que Hermione había vuelto a dormirse. Comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero le fue imposible llegar muy lejos, pues una de las manos de Hermione se cerró sobre la manga de su camisa. Ella lo miraba con sus ojos castaños aun llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—No te vayas, por favor…—le pidió.

Harry la observó sin comprender.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor—volvió a pedir con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz temblorosa—. Tengo miedo, Harry—admitió.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente asintió más para si que para ella. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó los anteojos sobre la mesita de noche antes de recostarse en la orilla de la gran cama, cuidando, sin saber porque, de mantener la distancia. Toda aquella situación se le hacía de lo más extraña, pero se obligó a no cuestionarse demasiado. Ella lo necesitaba.

Hermione se acercó más a él y se acurrucó a su lado. Él no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos, ella aun temblaba.

—No me dejes, por favor. No me dejes—susurró ella bajito contra su pecho.

* * *

**N/A 1: Drama... drama, drama... lo sé, soy terrible. Pero bueno, no lo puedo evitar, lo confieso. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (¡no olviden hacérmelo saber!) Antes de continuar, mil disculpas por no poder contestar sus reviews individualmente esta vez, la verdad, he andado con la cabeza en cualquier lado durante la semana... pero sepan que los leí todos y les agradezco mucho el apoyo.**

**N/A 2: Hablando de reviews... muchas personas me han preguntado "¿cuando se enamoran?" bueno, la verdad... el amor... oh, tema complejo. Es evidente, que ellos como amigos de años y que han pasado por muchas cosas, obviamente se aman. Ahora claro, hay diferentes clases de amor y yo no les voy a dar la lata, pero el asunto es que el cambio de sentimientos de "amor fraternal" a "amor erótico va a tomar un poquito de tiempo aun porque la verdad no me gustan esas historias en que mágicamente a pesar de conocerse desde hace años, un día amigos y al otro están profundamente enamorados... no va conmigo. Así que paciencia, y ya van a ver como ese par se enamora sin darse cuenta.**


	9. Cuando el mundo se entera

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo nueve**_

_Cuando el mundo se entera_

El sol de la mañana le resultaba molesto. Harry apretó los parpados buscando esquivar la incomoda luz, pero aquello parecía imposible, intentó voltearse para alejarse de la claridad pero algo le impedía realizar cualquier movimiento. Sintiéndose desorientado y confuso, abrió los ojos, su vista se encontraba nublada debido a que se encontraba sin gafas, no obstantes no le costó mucho reconocer la desordenada cabellera castaña que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho.

Hermione.

Los sucesos de la noche anterior rápidamente regresaron a su mente. Su mirada se tornó meditabunda al pensar en todo aquello, aun no conseguía entender como Ron había logrado irrumpir en su casa. Se negaba a pensar que la única persona, además de ellos mismos, que sabía todo fuera quien le hubiera dicho. Ginny no sería capaz de semejante bajeza, estaba seguro.

Suspiró. Al bajar su mirada descubrió que Hermione ya estaba despierta y lo miraba con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. En su rostro aun se notaban los estragos de las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.

—Buenos días—la saludó.

—Buenos días—respondió ella un tanto confusa, de inmediato intentó poner cierta distancia entre ambos y él la dejó ir sin más.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Le estaba costando horrores ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando al fin lo consiguió, el molesto peso del miedo le atenazó el estomago.

—Gracias…—susurró.

Harry simplemente asintió. Ambos seguían allí, recostados y quietos, mirándose fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Había demasiadas cosas por analizar y ninguno de los dos quería comenzar a hacerlo.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Harry.

—No hay problema—le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione se acomodó entre las mantas, repentinamente incomoda con la presencia de él allí, pero aun así sintiéndose incapaz de dejarlo ir. Ninguno de los dos se movía, simplemente se quedaban allí, recostados y mirándose a los ojos.

—Será mejor que me levante—dijo de pronto Harry rompiendo la extraña atmosfera en la cual se encontraban inmersos—, quedé de mandarle una lechuza al Ministro de Magia esta mañana. Tú deberías seguir durmiendo, sigues viéndote cansada.

La muchacha asintió, Harry abandonó la cama con lentitud, tomó sus lentes y se los puso sobre el puente de su nariz. Casi olvida sus zapatos por lo que tuvo que volver a recogerlos, Hermione seguía allí, recostada, mirándolo.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, suspiró. Sabía que sería incapaz de volverse a dormir, a pesar de que la luz del día iluminaba cada rincón de la habitación, la sola idea de encontrarse allí, sola y con los ojos cerrados la hacía sentirse sumamente vulnerable. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Con lentitud, se levantó de la cama, sorprendentemente esa mañana no hubo mareos repentinos ni nauseas ni nada. Aun vestía la ropa de la noche anterior, se la sacó, tomó ropa de su armario y fue hasta el baño.

Luego de haber realizado sus abluciones matinales, Hermione bajó las escaleras para ir hasta la cocina. Harry se encontraba allí, ella tosió, el humo inundaba la estancia y comenzaba a salir hacía el pasillo.

—¿Harry? —inquirió, entrando en la cocina—. ¿Qué pasó?

Él simplemente indicó el tostador, que era la fuente del humo. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El muchacho la miró con falso enfado, pero dejó que ella solucionara todo con un simple movimiento de varita. Estaba seguro de que debería pedirle consejo sobre conjuros domésticos, definitivamente no eran su fuerte.

—Sigo preguntándome como sobreviviste todos estos años viviendo solo—comentó Hermione aun sonriente mientras terminaba de disponer todo para el desayuno.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Entregas a domicilios, comida preparada y unos pocos hechizos de limpieza que la señora Weasley me enseñó y que yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en memorizar.

Hermione sonrió mientras posaba un plato lleno de tostadas perfectamente hechas sobre la mesa. Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Hermione se encontraba hambrienta esa mañana, como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Al parecer los malestares matinales propios del embarazo estaban comenzando su retirada.

—¿Lograste enviar esa lechuza? —preguntó de pronto, mientras revolvía su té.

—Si, había pedido que enviaran una para poder mandarla de vuelta con la carta. Tal vez va siendo tiempo de que me compre una lechuza nueva.

—Pero extrañas demasiado a Hedwig como para hacerlo ¿no?

Él asintió.

—¿Es por eso que tú nunca pensaste en tener otro gato?

—Si, bueno, eso y que… bueno, a _él_ nunca le gustaron mucho los gatos.

—Entiendo. Bueno, por mi no hay problema si quieres tener una nueva mascota.

—Gracias, Harry. Pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo para cuidar una mascota en el futuro—él sonrió y volvieron a reanudar la comida en silencio—. ¿Harry? —inquirió, él había tomado la edición de _El Profeta_ que había llegado esa mañana.

—¿Si? —dejó abajo el periódico.

—¿Estarás muy ocupado la semana que viene?

—No, creo que no. ¿Por qué?

—Pedí una hora para el nuevo control con mi medico y me preguntaba si querías volver a acompañarme…

—Por supuesto.

Fue entonces cuando, repentinamente, un golpe se dejo oír en la puerta principal. Hermione literalmente saltó de su asiento, pero aun así sabía que era una reacción exagerada. _Él_ no se había molestado en golpear la noche anterior, tampoco lo haría ahora. Pero entonces ¿quién podría ser? Nadie sabía que ellos, precisamente, se habían mudado allí. Era impensable que fueran a recibir visitas.

—Iré a ver de que se trata. Probablemente es alguno de nuestros vecinos _muggle_.

Hermione asintió. La hipótesis de Harry era sin duda alguna la más sencilla y probablemente correcta. Ella se quedó en la cocina intentando terminar su desayuno pero le era difícil seguir comiendo tranquilamente sin saber quien había decidido llamar a la puerta.

Harry fue con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta de entrada, decidió usar la mirilla que había en la parte superior de la puerta para confirmar quien era su visitante. No era Ron, ni Ginny, ni ninguno de sus conocidos. Era un hombre bajo y rechoncho con un sombrero de fieltro y un traje a cuadros pasado de moda. Enarcó una ceja, curioso, preguntándose que querría semejante individuo en su casa.

Abrió la puerta.

—Señor Potter—dijo el hombrecillo, mas que una pregunta aquello fue una afirmación. No obstante, Harry no pudo evitar asentir—. Soy Nigel Smith-Micheal, periodista de la sección de sociedad del Diario _El Profeta_, ¿podría usted confirmar los rumores que afirman que habría contraído matrimonio en secreto? —soltó de golpe.

Harry no supo como reaccionar, observó al hombre, sorprendido, cuando de pronto un fuerte flash casi lo cegó, este fue seguido de otro y otro más, los cuales apenas le dejaron enfocar la vista. De pronto, como si de un par de gnomos de jardín se tratara, aparecieron dos brujas más, ambas ataviadas con exóticas túnicas que de seguro llamarían la atención de sus vecinos y con un par de _vuela-plumas_ rosa brillantes tras ellas.

—¿Señor Potter, son ciertos los rumores de que finalmente abandonó la lista del _"Soltero más Cotizado"_ de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_?

—¿Señor Potter, quien es su misteriosa novia?

—¿Señor Potter…?

Ahora eran cuatro los periodistas que se agolpaban en su puerta principal. ¿De donde venían? Él estaba seguro de haber impedido cualquier tipo de aparición en el terreno circundante a su casa. Se sentía incapaz de responder y estaba por cerrar la puerta, lo cual le parecía lo más sensato cuando de pronto, la voz de Hermione se hizo presente en el vestíbulo.

—¿Harry, qué esta pasando?

—¡Oh, es Hermione Granger! —exclamaron el hombrecillo y las mujeres allí presentes como si el nombre de su mejor amiga fuera la respuesta que estaban esperando.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, entonces, los periodistas repararon en el apenas abultado vientre de Hermione que indicaba a todas luces que estaba embarazada, y cuando sus miradas bajaron hasta las manos de ambos y encontraron los anillos... una sonrisa similar se plasmó en los cuatro rostros, mientras Harry y Hermione se miraban sin comprender. Y, entonces, todo se convirtió en una verdadera pesadilla.

—¿Cuándo se casaron?

—¿Qué opina de esto la señorita Ginevra Weasley? ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—¿Es niño o niña?

Sin poder aguantarlo más, y sin emitir ni la mis mínima palabra. Harry cerró con fuerza la puerta. Aun así, los toques en esta no se hicieron esperar y no falto la cámara encantada que se aventurara hasta las ventanas de la casa, el joven mago se apresuró a cerrar todas y cada una de las cortinas con un simple movimiento de su varita dejando el salón en penumbras.

—¿Harry? —inquirió Hermione mirándolo sin comprender que había sido lo que acababa de suceder. Desde fuera aun llegaban los destellos de los flashes de las cámaras—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé. Cuando abrí la puerta solo estaba ese hombrecillo y de pronto llegaron esas odiosas cámaras y esas brujas y sus plumas. Te juro que no tengo idea de como llegaron aquí.

—Alguien tuvo que haberles dicho, pero ¿quién? Nadie más que la bruja del Ministerio sabe que nos casamos, y dudo que ella fuera corriendo a decírselo a alguien. No se veía muy sociable.

—No olvides a Ginny.

—Ella tampoco lo hubiera dicho, no es ese tipo de persona.

—Eso solo nos deja a…—él no iba a decir su nombre.

—No lo sé, no creo que _él_ lo hiciera ¿Qué conseguiría con ello?

—¿Tenernos de rehenes en nuestra propia casa durante todo el tiempo que esos periodistas estén en nuestro antejardín?

—¿No hay modo de hacer que se vayan?—preguntó con un suspiró cansado.

—No de un modo pacifico. Oh, cielos, no quiero ni pensar en cuantos _muggles_ pueden estar viendo el espectáculo, ¿cómo diablos vamos a explicar que fuimos acosados por cámaras y plumas voladoras?

Hermione no pudo reprimir sus deseos de reír aun cuando la situación, en definitiva, no tenía nada de gracioso.

—¿Sabes? Mañana vamos a estar en todas y cada una de las publicaciones del Mundo Mágico. Va a ser horrible.

—Lo sé, es lo que pasa cuando eres Harry Potter—comentó Hermione.

—Desearía no serlo.

—No digas eso, Harry—reclamó ella, acercándosele y dándole un apretón en el antebrazo—, ven, será mejor que términos de desayunar. De seguro pronto se aburrirán y se irán.

Pero no se aburrieron hasta que ya fue hora almorzar. Solo entonces las cortinas pudieron abrirse nuevamente sin riesgo a que una cámara les saltara al acecho. Almorzaron tranquilos y en un silencio mucho más cómodo que el de días anteriores. Poco después de acabar, mientras Harry ayudaba a Hermione a recoger los platos, una lechuza entró a gran velocidad desde la ventana abierta de la cocina. Harry tomó la nota que esta le tendía. Él frunció el ceño y Hermione supo de inmediato que fuera lo que fuera el contenido de la carta, no eran buenas noticias.

—Necesito responder a esto—dijo él antes de salir de la cocina, sin ninguna explicación mayor. Hermione frunció el ceño, era muy extraño que Harry le guardara secretos y este, sin lugar a dudas, era uno.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería darle su espacio, pues sabía que él tarde o temprano le diría que estaba pasado, Hermione terminó de recoger las cosas y después dejó todo limpio con un simple hechizo de limpieza, ese día se sentía demasiado inquieta como para hacer las cosas de la forma _muggle_. Caminó hasta la sala y tomó uno de los libros sobre embarazos que había comprado y si bien estos habían sido útiles e instructivos, estaba segura de que podría encontrar algo de mayor utilidad en _Flourish y Blotts_, algo que incluyera unos cuantos trucos que en cualquier otro momento ella le habría pedido a la señora Weasley sobre como cuidar a un bebé y no sucumbir en el intento. Suspiró añorando la compañía de la amable matriarca de los Weasley, a fin de cuentas, ella se había convertido en una especie de segunda madre para ella y la extrañaba. Sabía que Harry igual lo hacía pero ambos evitaban hablar del tema.

Se sentó en el amplio sofá que presidia la sala y retomó su lectura.

En su escritorio Harry leía por segunda vez la misiva que había llegado hacía apenas un momento. Aparentemente, uno de los aurores que había enviado en busca de los mortifagos del norte había caído. Aquellas no eran para nada buenas noticias. Se puso a caminar en círculos por el reducido estudio, debía hacer algo, pero sabía que era sumamente riesgoso. Y él no podía pensar solo en si mismo en aquellos momentos. Mal que mal y aunque no del modo tradicional, él había decidido formar una familia con su mejor amiga, simplemente no podía saltar al peligro de un modo irracional.

Por ahora, lo único que sabía era que debía ir al Ministerio inmediatamente. Había sido un iluso al pensar que podría tener todo controlado desde su hogar durante unos cuantos meses.

Salió del estudio con pasos apresurados, bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, donde pensaba encontrar a Hermione.

—¿Harry? —la voz de su amiga venía desde la sala que segundos antes había dejado atrás. Él retrocedió encontrándola sentada cómodamente en el sofá.

—Oh, aquí estas, Hermione…

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió arqueando levemente las cejas, bajo el libro que hasta entonces leía.

—Si. Problemas, en el Ministerio. Tengo que salir inmediatamente para Londres…

—¿Te molestaría que fuera a visitar a mis padres? —preguntó la muchacha—, no me apetece mucho quedarme aquí sola después de lo de ayer.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, Hermione. Ve por tus cosas, pasare a dejarte antes de ir al Ministerio.

—Si estas muy apresurado, no es necesario. Sé como llegar—agregó con una sonrisa.

—Insisto. Me sentiré más seguro así.

—De acuerdo. Solo necesito mi abrigo.

Al ver que Harry en verdad estaba impaciente por partir, Hermione se limitó a pronunciar «_¡Accio, abrigo!» _y este llego a sus. No demoró más de un par de segundos en abrochárselo y ambos abandonaron la casa. Según le explicó Harry, había inhabilitado las apariciones dentro y alrededor de la misma, por lo que tendrían que caminar un poco más lejos para poder aparecerse en los suburbios de Londres a pocas cuadras de la casa de los señores Granger.

La madre de Hermione se vio sorprendida al encontrarlos a ambos en el umbral de la casa después de la hilarante cena de hacía más de un mes, pero intentó que su sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro. Estaba más que complacida de ver a su hija nuevamente.

—Hija, Harry, que bueno verlos. Pasen por favor—les dio la bienvenida.

—Yo tengo que irme, señora Granger—se apresuró a comentar Harry, tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un suave apretón—. Vuelvo por ti en cuanto termine.

La castaña asintió. Harry se despidió de su _ahora_ suegra y después, desapareció.

Hermione percibió la interrogante mirada que su madre le daba.

—Hay problemas en el Ministerio—fue su respuesta antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Su madre simplemente asintió.

—Me alegra verte, Hermione. Hacia mucho que no nos visitabas.

—Si, lo siento. Pero no me había sentido muy bien.

—Los primeros meses son así.

—Debiste advertirme que eran tan horribles, habían días en que apenas lograba salir de la cama y solo para correr al baño—comentó mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el viejo perchero del vestíbulo.

—¡Oh, Hermione! —exclamó su madre, emocionada, observando que el vientre de la muchacha ya comenzaba a abultarse.

Ella simplemente sonrió. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron antes de abrirse paso hasta la cocina del hogar familiar.

* * *

**N/A 1: Bueno, primero que todo ¡hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y por supuesto, el feed-back (reviews) se agradece. Aprovecho, hablando de agradecer, de darles las gracias a quienes dejan reviews como invitados, no los puedo responder, por asuntos de la pagina, pero sepan que los he leído y los agradezco muchísimo.**

**N/A 2: Aprovecho para invitarlas/os a leer un nuevo one-shot que subí hace un par de días, llamado "31 de octubre" espero que les guste.**

**N/A 3: Respecto a otro de mis fics, "Light in darkness" aprovecho de avisar que esta semana no podré actualizar porque ando un poco lenta con los capítulos del fic y también estoy centrándome en terminar "Siempre estaré allí para ti" entre otros proyectos (no escritos) y la infaltable universidad. Así que paciencia, la historia continua, solo que aun no...**


	10. En primera plana

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo diez**_

_En primera plana_

Cuando Harry llegó a recoger a Hermione, la señora Granger insistió en que se quedaran a cenar, su esposo no demoraría en llegar del trabajo y de seguro se sentiría muy triste si ambos no se quedaban y comían con ellos. Les fue imposible negarse. Ninguno de los dos menciono los incidentes de la noche anterior y la cena transcurrió de un modo mucho más normal que la ultima ocasión que los cuatro se habían sentado juntos entorno a la mesa.

Prometiéndoles que los visitarían más seguido, el joven matrimonio, que aun no podía creer que era uno, se despidió de los Granger y procedieron a aparecerse en las cercanías de Godric's Hollow. Era noche cerrada y a pesar de que el frío presagiaba que el invierno se encontraba cada día más cerca, aun eran visibles las estrellas en el firmamento, la luna llena se mantenía en lo alto del cielo iluminando la noche. Caminaron con lentitud, tomados de la mano y en silencio. Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo propusiera, sus pasos los llevaron hasta la pequeña iglesia del pueblo y el cementerio junto a esta. Se detuvieron conscientes de hasta donde habían llegado, Hermione observó a su amigo, sin saber que decir.

—¿Te importaría? —le preguntó él y ella sabía a que se refería. Negó y ambos ingresaron al antiguo cementerio.

En los años que habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que estuvo allí, Harry había ido en más de una ocasión a depositar flores en la tumba de sus padres, claro que nunca había logrado conjurar unas tan bellas como las que Hermione había depositado allí esa navidad hacía tanto tiempo ya. El ir hasta allí con ella, nuevamente, se le antojo necesario. Esta vez no hubo que buscar, él recordaba perfectamente donde estaba ubicada la tumba. Esta vez no había nieve que cubriera la lapida en la cual los nombres de sus padres se encontraban grabados. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse que habrían dicho ellos de saber lo que había hecho. ¿Estarían de acuerdo? ¿Se habrían opuesto? Por algún motivo sabía que esto último era imposible. Estaba seguro de que a sus padres les habría encantado Hermione.

Quizá si ellos aun estuvieran con él las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Sintió como Hermione apretaba con mayor fuerza su mano buscando darle ánimo. Él la miró y le sonrió, asintió a la pregunta tacita en los ojos de Hermione. Ella sacó su varita y conjuro una pequeña corona muy similar a la que había conjurado años atrás.

Se quedaron allí, quietos y en silencio, hasta que el frío comenzó a calarle los huesos y decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera que decirlo, caminaron fuera del cementerio y se encaminaron hacía la casa que compartían. Harry decidió entrar primero y ver que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Al parecer, todos los hechizos defensivos que había aplicado habían funcionado.

Camino hasta la chimenea y la encendió mientras Hermione guardaba su abrigo. Hacía frío pero el ambiente poco a poco comenzó a caldear.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió, la mirada de él se encontraba fija en las llamas que bailaban en el hogar. La muchacha fue hasta la cocina y preparo todo lo necesario, encontró una carta apoyada en la encimera. Era para Harry y llevaba el sello del Ministerio. Le sorprendió que simplemente la hubieran dejado allí y la lechuza que había sido designada a entregarla no hubiera esperado al destinatario de la misma. Pensando aun en eso, se encaminó hacía la sala de estar con dos tazones de chocolate caliente y la misteriosa carta en su bolsillo.

Harry se encontraba en la misma posición que había adoptado antes de que ella abandonara la habitación.

—Harry…—él se volteo en dirección a ella y le sonrió de un modo para nada convincente. Le entrego la taza que había traído para él y se sentó en el sofá—. Lo olvidaba, dejaron esto para ti…—dijo entregándole la carta.

Él miró el sobre con suspicacia. Pero finalmente lo abrió, Hermione esperó ansiosa a que lo abriera.

—Es del ministerio, informándome que ya se realizaron los hechizos desmemorizadores correspondientes a los muggles que presenciaron el espectáculo de esta mañana.

Hermione asintió y dio un sorbo a su chocolate. _Deseaba_… deseaba profundamente preguntarle a Harry que era lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo y él le estaba ocultando. Pero no quería preguntar, no, quería que él se lo dijera como siempre acostumbraba a hacer.

Pero Harry no dijo nada y se limitó a beber el chocolate caliente.

—Harry…—tanteó, él levanto la mirada—. Si algo va mal, me lo dirás ¿cierto?

—Claro, ¿por qué preguntas eso, Hermione?

—Por nada—mintió.

Siguieron un buen rato así, sentados en silencio, con la luz de la lumbre en la chimenea como única iluminación. La castaña no quería confesar el pánico que le daba pensar en volver a dormir. Estar sola. Y pensar que _él_ podría volver a aparecerse aun cuando esto pareciera completamente improbable.

Pero su cuerpo no parecía a por la labor de mantenerse despierto y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, haciendo que sintiera sus parpados pesados y que a momentos cerrara los ojos por más tiempo del que duraría un simple parpadeo.

—Hermione, deberías irte a dormir—dijo Harry interrumpiendo el silencio imperante—. Te ves cansada.

La muchacha se incorporó algo confusa. Dejó la taza medio vacía en la mesa al centro de la sala, todo estaba inmerso en penumbras. Suspiró, se sentía incomoda y sumamente estúpida en esos momentos.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el moreno mirándola interrogante.

—Ehh… no, nada—mintió. Pero permaneció sentada en el sillón, indecisa, incapaz de decir nada pero también incapaz de irse a su habitación.

Harry tampoco dijo nada y ambos se sumieron en el silencio.

—En realidad… si pasa algo—dijo de pronto. Harry se quedó mirándola, esperando que continuara—. Tengo miedo y… —suspiró—. No quiero dormir sola.

Bajo la mirada, una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca deseo no haberlas dicho nunca.

—Lo siento… yo… olvida lo que dije ¿si?—susurró antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Él la detuvo, posando su mano en el hombro de ella cuando ya llegaba al vestíbulo. Hermione lo miro por sobre su hombro. No pudo leer nada en la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Últimamente eso pasaba más seguido de lo que ella esperaba, era incapaz de saber que sucedía con él y eso no le gustaba. Harry subió su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla.

—Voy contigo—respondió.

—Harry… no quiero que pienses que…

—Shhh…—la silenció él—. Esta todo bien, Hermione—su mano seguía en la mejilla de ella—, vamos a dormir.

Hermione se sentía incomoda mientras subía la escalera con Harry a sus espaldas. Había algo demasiado… _intimo_ en la idea de dormir juntos. Y aun así, se sentía incapaz de afrontarse a la noche sola, llevo una mano distraídamente a su vientre mientras avanzaba, debía intentar mantenerse calmada por el bien de su bebé, tanto estrés podría traerle problemas y eso no hacía más que preocuparla más.

—Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme…—dijo Harry en cuanto alcanzaron la habitación principal de la casa. Ella simplemente asintió antes de entrar en la habitación.

Ella tomó su ropa de cama y se cambió con rapidez, indecisa entre meterse de una vez a la cama o no, caminó hasta la ventana, descorrió las cortinas para mirar hacía el exterior. Era noche cerrada y el viento soplaba con fuerza agitando las hojas de los arboles cercanos. Sin duda alguna el invierno estaba cerca, los últimos días de noviembre caían como las pocas hojas que quedaban en los arboles. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas con un leve crujido haciéndola estremecer. Se dio la vuelta, pero solo era Harry quien entraba, vestía su pijama consistente en una camiseta blanca y pantalones de franela, le sorprendió ver que llevaba un libro de apariencia antigua entre sus manos.

—No sabía que ahora te habías aficionado a la lectura—no pudo evitar comentar.

Harry se encogió de hombros, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Estoy buscando algo de información…

Hermione asintió, esperando que él agregara algo más pero no lo hizo. Los dos se quedaron mirando, había unos cuantos metros de distancia entre las posiciones de ambos. Ella estaba por decirle que había hablado de más y que no tenían que hacer eso si no quería. Aunque sospechaba que esa noche no dormiría si se quedaba sola en aquella habitación.

—Será mejor que nos acostemos.

Ella volvió a asentir. Sin que ninguno de los dos se pusiera de acuerdo, Harry fue al lado derecho de la cama y Hermione al izquierdo, se metieron bajo las mantas en silencio. Ambos descansando en las orillas de la cama. Hermione miró alrededor, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien porque se sentía así. Era Harry quien se encontraba a su lado y allí no iba a pasar nada. Ellos simplemente iban a dormir y, bueno, si ella quería que su hijo o hija creciera pensando que él era su padre… debería acostumbrarse. Suspiró y se volteó dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Buenas noches—susurró.

—Buenas noches, Hermione—respondió él apagando las luces. Pero Hermione aun notaba el brillo de la varita a sus espaldas y el tenue ruido que las hojas hacían al pasar.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry sintió que las líneas del antiguo libro que intentaba leer comenzaban a bailar delante de sus ojos. Intentando reprimir un bostezo, cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se volteó a su izquierda para observar como Hermione dormía, acurrucada a su costado y abrazando tenuemente su almohada. Sonrió sin saber porque antes de sacarse los lentes, dejarlos junto al libro y acomodarse entre las mantas para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó el ruido de la lluvia al golpear contra las ventanas y el techo de la casa. Cuando Hermione despertó, descubrió que durante la noche se había movido hasta acabar casi abrazada a Harry, sonrojada e incomoda, se alejó de él. No pudo evitar que su mirada se detuviera en él más tiempo del que sería necesario. No recordaba haberlo visto dormir así de tranquilo… nunca. Sonrió, a pesar de los años aun podía ver al niño que él alguna vez había sido cuando estaba dormido. Un pensamiento, demasiado fugaz y demasiado peligroso lleno su mente. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y salió de la cama. El ruido que hicieron los muelles de la cama fue lo que finalmente termino de despertar a Harry.

Él se restregó los ojos, aun somnoliento. Parpadeo intentando enfocar la vista y le sonrió a Hermione.

—Buenos días—le dijo.

—Bu-buenos días…—le respondió ella, sintiéndose terriblemente nerviosa—. Me voy a dar una ducha—agregó con rapidez antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño.

Harry se había sentado al borde de la cama y se estaba estirando para desperezarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Él volteó hacía atrás. La cabeza de Hermione asomaba entre el espacio entre el umbral y la puerta.

—No se te ocurra acercarte a la cocina ¿de acuerdo? —comentó antes de cerrar la puerta. Aun así, pudo oír la carcajada que soltó Harry ante su comentario.

Hermione entró a la cocina justo en el instante en que la lechuza que les traía diariamente _El Profeta_ entraba por la ventana entreabierta cerca de la mesa. Tomó el periódico sin verlo en realidad y le ofreció algo de agua a la exhausta lechuza antes de ponerse a preparar el desayuno. Esa mañana, durante la ducha, había sentido el irrefrenable deseo de comer _waffles_.

Aunque su madre le había enseñado a prepararlos del modo convencional, esa mañana decidió utilizar la ventaja que le daba la magia. Cuando Harry entró a la cocina, recién duchado y con el cabello aun húmedo, ella ya tenía el desayuno listo. El gran plato con _waffles_ desprendía un dulce aroma que inundaba toda la estancia.

—¿Te había dicho ya lo bueno que es tenerte aquí en las mañanas, Hermione? —comentó él.

Ella solo sonrió antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que Harry abrió el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa minutos antes. Volvió a releer, pero sabía que no había cometido ningún error. Las grandes letras negras del titular no dejaban lugar a dudas: «_El secreto mejor guardado de Harry Potter_». Sobre una foto que reconoció como las que seguramente les habían tomado ayer. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver quien firmaba el artículo. Rita Skeeter.

—Harry, ¿te pasa algo?

Él simplemente le tendió el periódico.

Hermione lo cogió y vio lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo allí y comenzó a leer:

«_Desde hace semanas corría fuerte el rumor de que _Harry Potter_, había abandonado la lista del soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico. Queridos lectores ¡el rumor es cierto!_

_Pero lo más sorprendente de la noticia es quien es la afortunada "señora Potter", pues si bien todos pensaban que sería la señorita _Ginevra Weasley_, jugadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead, si no que la inseparable amiga del señor Potter, _Hermione Granger_. Quien, cabe destacar, mantenía una relación con el hermano de la —ahora ex— novia del señor Potter. Esta servidora se pregunta como habrán tomado la noticia los Weasley, quienes eran sumamente allegados a Potter, al que veían como "un hijo más"._

_Y si todo lo anterior ha sido sumamente sorprendente, aun más lo es el evidente estado de la ex señorita Granger. Si, porque el primer heredero del gran Harry Potter ya viene en camino..._»

Hermione arrugo el periodo entre sus manos y lo dejó caer al piso. Repentinamente había perdido el apetito. La furia bullía dentro de ella, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a escribir sobre ellos? Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente clara con ella ocho años atrás.

—¿Hermione?

—Creo que ahora todo el mundo se acaba de enterar…

—Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Lo que me molesta es que fuera Rita Skeeter quien contara la exclusiva. Ella siempre tiende a llenarlo todo con sus mentiras…

—No hay mucha mentira en lo que escribió.

—Lo sé.

—Pero lo hace sonar… lo hace sonar como si tú y yo…

—Era inevitable, Hermione.

Hermione se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento, Harry la imitó.

—Necesito un minuto, ¿si? No me siento bien—le dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Se sentía mal. Expuesta y vulnerable. Sin pensarlo, sus pasos la dirigieron hasta la habitación que algún día ocuparía el bebé que esperaba y que de momento se mantenía vacía. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó en ella hasta dejarse caer al frío piso de madera. Sus manos acunaron su vientre mientras sentía que las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos. Sabía que algún día todo el mundo tendría que enterarse de lo suyo con Harry, aun cuando aquello no fuera enteramente real, pero ella lo había decidido así. Y sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera un reportaje en El Profeta el que lo anunciara la hacía sentir nauseas nuevamente. Rita Skeeter tenía un modo retorcido de distorsionar la verdad hasta volverla algo sórdido.

—Lo siento—susurró, las manos acunando su vientre, su mirada fija en él—, pero esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien. En verdad espero no haberme equivocado…—su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Hermione? —la voz de Harry se dejó oír, amortiguada por la madera de la puerta—¿Hermione? —insistió.

La castaña se levantó y se apartó para que él pudiera abrir la puerta. No lo dejo decir nada antes de dejarse caer en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Harry no entendió muy bien lo que le sucedía a Hermione así que se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su ahora despeinado cabello con movimientos suaves y pausados.

—¿Hermione? —tanteó.

—Estoy bien, Harry. Es solo que…—susurró junto a su pecho—, todo esto del periódico me afectó más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría hacer.

—Pero sabíamos que era una posibilidad…

—Lo sé. Es solo…—ella soltó una carcajada que también podía haber pasado por un sollozo—. Han de ser las hormonas… no sé.

Él le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Vamos a estar bien, Hermione. Los tres…

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él se refería a ellos, _todos ellos_, como una unidad. La idea la hizo sonreír aun más a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

* * *

**N/A 1: Ya es sábado (al menos donde yo vivo) así que hay un nuevo capitulo... confieso que ya se acerca mi parte favorita de la historia. Y eso significa que seguir avanzando porque pronto volveré a practicas (hola servicio de pediatría y mi tiempo se verá considerablemente reducido entre turnos, estudio, tareas y trabajos, pero tengo capítulos para un mes asegurados, al menos en este fic. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se olviden de comentar, cualquier duda, sugerencia o teoría sobre la historia será bienvenida y me encantaría discutirla.**

** Y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.**


	11. Encuentros imprevistos

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo once**_

_Encuentros imprevistos_

_._

No volvería a haber otro artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre ellos. Harry se había asegurado de que fuera así.

Con el correr de los días, tanto Hermione como él fueron olvidando el asunto, aunque mucho contribuyó el hecho de que ellos no dejaran en ningún momento la casa que compartían. Pero Hermione tenía una cita con su medico y debían asistir. Y si bien, el visitar a un doctor _muggle_ no encaraba ningún problema, Harry sabía que Hermione hacía tiempo deseaba realizar una visita al Callejón Diagon para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Aquello sería, por decirlo de algún modo, una prueba de fuego. Su primera aparición publica.

—No voy a ir—comentó Hermione poniéndose su abrigo y una bufanda de color azul sobre él. La temperatura cada día bajaba más a medida que el invierno se aproximaba.

—Pero me habías dicho que querías comprar algunas cosas allí—insistió Harry, poniéndose también su abrigo.

—Pueden esperar—respondió la castaña tomando su cartera y revisando que todo estuviera en orden dentro de ella.

—Hermione, si esto es por el asunto de _El Profeta_, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Además, tarde o temprano vamos a tener que salir… no podemos vivir el resto de nuestra vida encerrados aquí.

—Lo sé… es solo que… —ella suspiró.

—Mira, intentémoslo. Apuesto que no será tan terrible como esperas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta bien. Pero será una visita rápida, ¿de acuerdo?.

—De acuerdo.

Harry sabía que gran parte de la reticencia de Hermione a visitar cualquier lugar frecuentado por magos o brujas, particularmente el callejón Diagon, radicaba en la alta probabilidad de que pudieran encontrarse con algún miembro de la familia Weasley. Él debía admitir que tampoco le gustaba mucho la probabilidad. En el último tiempo no había pensado mucho en la familia de pelirrojos, debía admitir, y aquello no hablaba para nada bien de él. Pero dudaba que la amistad que había existido entre ellos volviera a ser la misma después de todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Estas lista?

Hermione asintió, ambos salieron de la casa. Afuera hacía frio, dentro de poco comenzarían los primeros días de diciembre y todo auguraba que tendrían nieve para esa navidad. Caminaron con rapidez hasta un lugar seguro para aparecerse. Ni Harry ni Hermione sabían si aquello era lo más indicado… no sabían si el aparecerse podría traer algún tipo de inconveniente al bebé o algo por el estilo. Ninguno de los dos sabía a quien se le había ocurrido la posibilidad primero, pero la noche anterior ya habían discutido sobre la conveniencia de hacerse con un medio de transporte _muggle_. Se aparecieron en el mismo lugar que habían utilizado en su última visita a Londres.

La consulta no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar donde se aparecieron, por lo cual decidieron hacer el resto del camino a pie. La temperatura de la consulta era considerablemente más agradable que la del exterior que debía estar todavía en un digito, se sentaron en el área de recepción esperando por su turno. Tuvieron que esperar poco, pues habían llegado convenientemente cerca de la hora a la cual los habían citado. Fue un chequeo rutinario, todo estaba bajo control por lo que no les llevo mucho tiempo. El medico insistió en la necesidad de que Hermione se mantuviera lo más tranquila posible y en que debía alimentarse bien. Le receto unas vitaminas que debieron acercarse a comprar a una farmacia luego de salir de la consulta.

Sabiendo que su siguiente parada era inevitable. Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era acercarse al callejón Diagon de una vez y hacer una visita rápida. Las cosas no deberían ser tan terribles, de seguro Harry tenía razón y ella solo estaba exagerando.

Y las cosas fueron bien cuando se adentraron al mayor espacio de comercio mágico de la ciudad. Si, la gente se quedaba mirándolos y algunos hasta cuchicheaban entre ellos luego de darles una mirada. Pero nadie les dijo nada ni los miró de un modo extraño. E incluso algunos magos y brujas, que ellos ni siquiera conocían, se acercaron a felicitarlos por su matrimonio.

Respirando más tranquila, Hermione se animo en cuanto vio el letrero característico de _Flourish y Blotts_, ella y Harry entraron al local. No eran muchas las personas que frecuentaban la librería en aquellas fechas, la realidad era completamente cuando se acercaba septiembre y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se acercaban hasta allí para comprar los libros necesarios para el año escolar. La castaña suspiró, repentinamente nostálgica de los buenos tiempos pasados en la escuela. Cuando las cosas eran más sencillas, se recordó.

Hermione comenzó a vagar por entre las estanterías repletas de libros, las pocas personas presentes ni siquiera les prestaron atención, y ambos lo agradecieron. Harry no pudo evitar ir hasta la sección de libros que trataban de quidditch. Tal vez él también realizaría algunas compras después de todo.

Tal y como había sospechado Hermione, si había una sección de libros que trataba de toda clase de hechizos domésticos y útiles en la crianza de familias mágicas. Había tanto que podía resultar instructivo que sencillamente no sabía por donde comenzar.

Después de mucho mirar los títulos y los índices de algunos libros que le llamaron la atención, seleccionó los cinco que le parecían más completos acorde a lo que necesitaba. Iba de camino al mostrador para pagar por ellos cuando de pronto una cabellera rubia y con un sombrero de hongo purpura parcialmente oculta por un libro de criaturas mágicas se interpuso en su camino.

—Disculpe…—dijo la muchacha sin alzar la vista del libro que, al parecer, seguía leyendo. Hermione de inmediato reconoció ese tono de voz ligeramente distraído.

—¿Luna? —inquirió—. ¿Luna Lovegood?

La muchacha alzó los ojos y una cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver con quien había tropezado.

—¡Hermione! Que gusto verte…—contestó la rubia.

—Lo mismo digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo—comentó acomodando los libros que llevaba entre sus brazos. En realidad, ninguna de las dos se veía desde su último año en Hogwarts.

Luna asintió. Ambas mujeres se quedaron allí mirándose, ninguna de las dos sabía que decir a continuación para mantener la conversación. Hermione cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su otro pie.

—¿Hermione estas lista? —inquirió Harry a espaldas de ella.

Luna alzó la mirada y le sonrió al ver quien era el mago que había hablado.

—Oh, hola, Luna—saludó.

—Hola, Harry—Luna los observó de un modo más apreciativo, luego, repentinamente sonrió con mayor amplitud.

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, Luna—comentó Harry.

—Si, es que no estado mucho por aquí que digamos.

Harry y Hermione la miraron con gesto interrogante.

—He estado viajando…buscando nuevas criaturas mágicas—respondió la rubia. Comenzó a hablarles de algunas de las criaturas que había visto en sus viajes y las cuales aun no habían sido descubiertos por nadie más. Mientras hablaba, su mirada comenzó a vagar por la estancia hasta que reparo en la mano izquierda de Hermione, la cual estaba perfectamente visible mientras sostenía sus libros—. Hermione… ¿te casaste? —inquirió.

La castaña, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó levemente, pero simplemente asintió. Luna los siguió mirando y de algún modo, de pronto, algo pareció hacer simplemente _clic_ en su mente.

—¿Ustedes se casaron?

Harry fue quien asintió esta vez. Lo más extraño de todo fue que Luna se limitó a felicitarlos y siguió hablando del tema que antes había iniciado. No preguntó por Ron ni por Ginny, aun cuando esta habría sido la pregunta evidente a hacer, ya que ella sabía de antemano la relación que antes sostenían con ellos. Al parecer para la rubia esta no era una pregunta necesaria. Siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que de pronto, miró su reloj y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Oh, cielos, que tarde es… tengo que irme. Harry, Hermione, en verdad fue un gusto verlos, espero que nos volvamos a ver uno de estos días…—comentó antes de dejar el libro que estaba leyendo y correr a la salida de la librería.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Harry nuevamente. La castaña asintió y juntos se encaminaron hacía el mostrador. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el reciente encuentro con Luna Lovegood.

El encargado les sonrió significativamente pero no les dijo nada. Luego de pagar, metió los libros que acababan de comprar en unas bolsas y les deseo una buena tarde.

Hermione respiró tranquila. La experiencia de ir hasta el callejón Diagon no había sido tan terrible como ella había pensado en un primer momento, al fin se relajo y aceptó el brazo que Harry le ofrecía para caminar por el lugar. También le permitió llevar las bolsas con sus compras. Y cuando él le sugirió que fueran a tomar una bebida caliente al _Caldero Chorreante_ antes de volver a casa, ella aceptó.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas del local y esperaron por su pedido. La gente del _Caldero_, tal vez más animada por la cálida atmosfera del mismo, no pudo evitar acercárseles de vez en cuando para felicitarlos. Aun así eso no impidió que pudieran mantener una conversación, a medias, privada. Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa y se levantaron de sus asientos, lo inesperado sucedió.

La matriarca de los Weasley acababa de entrar al _Caldero Chorreante_ acompañada de su esposo. Casi inconscientemente, Hermione aferró con más fuerza la mano de Harry. No se sentía preparada para la confrontación que estaba segura ocurriría a continuación. Pero también sabía que no había modo de evitarla.

Los Weasley y los Potter se quedaron mirando entre si por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. De pronto, todos los parroquianos se quedaron en silencio, atentos a lo que fuera a suceder.

—Señora Weasley…—comenzó Harry.

—¡Como te atreves! —lo interrumpió la mujer—. No puedo creer que ustedes fueran capaces de algo así. De ti no me lo esperaba nunca, Harry tú que…—de pronto, su mirada se fijo en Hermione y entonces la muchacha vio algo en la mirada de la mujer mayor que solo había visto una vez hacía cerca de ocho años, cuando Rita Sketeer repartió esos rumores insidiosos durante el torneo de los tres magos—. De ti, no me sorprende—le dijo, el desprecio patente en su voz—. Siempre sospeche que lo querías para ti.

—Molly, no te voy a permitir que le hables así a mi esposa—replicó Harry apretando los labios.

La señora Weasley, con un movimiento exagerado de sus manos, se alejó del camino de ellos llevando junto a ella al señor Weasley quien les sonrió acongojado al pasar, la mujer no dijo ninguna palabra más pero sus gestos expresaban claramente sus sentimientos al respecto.

Harry se limitó a abrazar a Hermione por los hombros con uno de sus brazos antes de salir del _Caldero Chorreante_. Poco a poco, el rumor de conversaciones volvió a hacerse oír, pero ellos no le prestaron atención pues ya iban abandonando el local.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó, mas bien, susurró mientras caminaban.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, su cabeza aun apoyada en el hombro de él.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, Harry… tú y yo sabemos como son las cosas, el resto—suspiro—, no importa.

No demoraron mucho hasta llegar a un lugar propicio para aparecerse, después, caminaron con rapidez de regreso a su hogar. Comenzaba a atardecer y el frío de la noche ya se dejaba sentir, Hermione guardo silencio durante todo el viaje, se sentía incapaz de hablar. La mirada que le había dedicado la señora Weasley había conseguido helarle la sangre. Ella sabía, siempre había sospechado que las cosas serían así una vez que se supiera lo que Harry y ella habían hecho, pero no podía evitar preguntarse que pensaría Molly Weasley si ella le contara lo que su hijo le había hecho. Pero sabía que jamás se lo diría, como tampoco le diría que estaba esperando a su nieto.

Para todos, ese bebé sería hijo de Harry y de ella. Y rogaba porque nadie tuviera duda alguna de ello.

Harry la encontró sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, con el abrigo y la bufanda aun puestos, sus pequeñas manos acunando su vientre, la cabeza gacha.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó, ella alzó la mirada de inmediato, sorprendida—. ¿Estas bien? —agregó yendo a sentarse a su lado.

—Si—respondió, pero el brillo en sus ojos desmentía su afirmación.

—No me mientas ¿quieres?

—Es tan solo que… —suspiró—, lo que paso con… bueno, no fue muy agradable. Y sé que ella no es la única que piensa así… estoy casi segura que todo el mundo piensa lo peor de mi y no tienen razón, Harry. Yo no soy así…

—Lo sé. Y tú también lo sabes…

—Pero…

—El resto no importa, Hermione.

—Lo sé, pero… no me gusta ¿sabes? No me gusta que piensen lo peor de mí y de ti, cuando en realidad el único que… No soporto tener que pasar por esto mientras todos piensan que la victima de todo es Ron y yo soy la arpía trepadora…—su voz sonaba rota, las lagrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos—. Él me hizo mucho daño, Harry. Yo no sé si alguna vez…—incapaz de decir una palabra más, se abrazó a Harry y comenzó a llorar. Él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y esperar hasta que toda la tristeza que la castaña tenía dentro de ella saliera.

El cielo se oscureció anunciando la llegada de la noche, la estancia se sumió en la oscuridad, Hermione aun seguía aferrada a él. Hacía poco el llanto se había convertido en una serie de sollozos entrecortados que también, poco a poco, fueron descendiendo en intensidad hasta acallarse por completo. Solo cuando oyó su profunda respiración, Harry confirmó que Hermione se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado e intentando ante todo no despertarla, Harry reacomodo a la muchacha entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el piso superior. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y no tenía problemas en hacerlo, pero aun así, deseaba que su amiga dejara de sufrir. Aun cuando sabía que seguramente se necesitarían años para que el dolor que ahora sentía remitiera.

Despacio, la dejó recostada sobre la cama, la arropó con la ropa de cama. Y sin poder evitarlo, embargado por la profunda ternura que le provocó verla dormir, se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la frente antes de retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A: Paso rápidamente a subir este capitulo antes de ser reclamada por mis obligaciones del mundo muggle, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer... y también, aprovecho de responder a algunos reviews de invitados aquí:**

** Zelda Potter: Gracias por leer, prometo que habrá un poco más de acción, pero... paciencia, tengo que reacomodar otros momentos de la historia primero. Saludos!**

**Ann88: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, saludos.**

**Alejandra: Muchas gracias por leer, saludos!.**

**Y ahora si, me voy, ¡Adieu!**


	12. Nieve en la ventana

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo doce**_

_Nieve en la ventana_

Iba a ser la primera navidad que pasarían como un matrimonio. Aun cuando ninguno de los dos había logrado aún adaptarse a la palabra.

Llevaban tres meses casados. Tres meses.

Para no estar solos habían decidido invitar a los padres de Hermione a cenar con ellos la víspera de navidad. Los señores Granger ya sabían como llegar a Godric's Hollow así que no habrían problemas referentes a la dirección, ellos los habían acompañado la semana pasada, luego de que Harry y Hermione decidieran que era un buen momento para comprar un coche. Nada más de apariciones, uno de los libros que Hermione había comprado en el callejón Diagon recomendaba que lo mejor era limitar el uso de la magia, en especial la que implicaba el traslado de un lugar a otro como la aparición y los trasladores, durante el embarazo. Y Hermione iba a cumplir al pie de la regla.

Acababa de cumplir quince semanas de embarazo. Y su vientre parecía crecer día a día, aunque claro, no era lo único que aumentaba de tamaño. Todo su cuerpo estaba sufriendo cambios. Su busto también crecía y sus caderas parecían haber engrosado unos cuantos centímetros. Pronto tendría que comprar todo un nuevo guardarropa pues nada le quedaría con su nueva figura. Sonrió frente a su imagen en el espejo. El vestido, de un profundo azul medianoche, que se había puesto esa noche dejaba en claro su estado de embarazo.

Suspiro, había algo simplemente maravilloso en el hecho de ser capaz de observar los cambios que se suscitaban en su cuerpo mientras su hijo o hija, aun no lo sabía, iba creciendo en su interior. Aun así, las nauseas matinales eran algo que, sin duda, agradecía haber dejado atrás.

Sintiéndose de un mejor estado de ánimo del que se había sentido en semanas, Hermione bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Aun quedaban unos últimos detalles de la cena que quería dejar ultimados antes del arribo de sus padres. La idea de tenerlos a ellos allí, esa noche, era algo que la complacía enormemente. Harry se encontraba en la sala de estar terminando la decoración del árbol que habían comprado para la navidad y estaba instalado en frente del gran ventanal de la sala de estar. Velas encantadas flotaban alrededor del mismo iluminándolo con su luz amarillenta, pequeñas esferas trasparentes brillaban cambiando de color intermitentemente en las puntas de las ramas del árbol. Pequeñas esferas de cristal con escenas navideñas se encontraban sobre la encimera de la chimenea. Los pequeños muñecos de nieve, Santa Claus, renos y osos vestidos de estilo navideño al interior de ellas en verdad se movían producto de un hechizo que Hermione había conjurado esa misma mañana.

Harry sonrió al verla y ella lo hizo también en respuesta antes de encaminarse hacía a la cocina.

El pavo que había cocinado ya estaba en el horno. Las ensaladas y guarniciones estaban listas. Solo faltaba ultimar los detalles del postre. Termino de preparar las cosas y luego, con la ayuda de su varita llevo las bandejas hasta le mesa del comedor, también decorada con ramas de acebo alrededor y en el centro de la misma. Por mucho que le gustara el efecto de las velas flotando alrededor de la mesa, decidió dejarlas estáticas en el centro de la mesa. Si bien sus padres hacía años habían asumido que ella era bruja, un despliegue excesivo de magia todavía lograba conmocionarlos. Sería suficiente con los adornos encantados de la sala. Ubicó los platillos en la mesa, el pavo bañado en salsa de naranja era el plato principal y destacaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto, Hermione volvió a la sala de estar, el fuego en la chimenea estaba encendido y mantenía temperada la estancia, Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un pergamino, a la castaña no le paso desapercibido el hecho de que él guardara lo que fuera que leía en el mismo instante en que la vio aparecer en la sala. Definitivamente, ellos necesitaban hablar. Y pronto. Pero por algún extraño motivo los dos se mantenían retrasando la confrontación.

Ella se recostó a su lado, últimamente hacían mucho eso, apoyarse en el otro cuando estaban sentados, tomarse de la mano cuando salían a caminar, incluso ya no se rehuían a la hora de ir a dormir. Hermione había descubierto lo cómodo que era dormir con su costado apoyado en él. Y si bien en un inicio estas nuevas y constantes muestras de afecto los habían incomodado levemente, poco a poco se volvieron parte de la rutina de ambos. Algo natural…

—Ya deben estar por llegar—comentó Hermione refiriéndose a sus padres.

Harry asintió. Él nunca lo diría pero se sentía nervioso, si bien había conocido de cenas familiares antes en compañía de los Weasley, esta sería la primera festividad que pasaría con su nueva familia. Le sorprendía lo fácilmente que había conseguido adaptarse a todo aquello.

—Gracias por invitarlos—dijo Hermione, acomodándose más a su lado.

—No tienes que agradecerlos. Y sabes que puedes invitar a tus padres aquí cuando quieras.

—Lo sé.

El sonido de unas ruedas en el camino no demoro en hacerse escuchar. A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de los señores Granger.

—Yo abro—dijo Harry incorporándose.

Al abrir la puerta, Harry vio a los sonrientes señores Granger esperando en el umbral totalmente cubiertos por sus abrigos, el frio viento del exterior le provoco un escalofrío. Los padres de Hermione entraron con rapidez al vestíbulo y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Se saludaron y él tomó los abrigos de la pareja para dejarlos en el armario mientras ellos entraban en la sala donde se encontraba Hermione.

Hermione insistió, después de saludar a sus padres, en que todos tomaran algo caliente antes de la cena y fue a preparar un té. La cena se mantenía caliente mediante un sencillo hechizo por lo cual no sería un problema retrasarla por un rato.

—Te vez hermosa, hija—comentó la señora Granger sentada a su lado. Había dejado la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro a fin de poder acariciar el vientre de su hija—. ¿Ya se ha movido? —preguntó.

—No, aun no. Puede que sea demasiado pronto.

La mujer asintió.

—Cada bebé es distinto y tiene sus propios tiempos. Ya lo hará…

Después de unos cuantos temas triviales y habituales de conversación decidieron pasar al comedor para poder disfrutar de la cena.

Todos halagaron a Hermione diciéndole lo hermosa que había quedado la decoración y lo deliciosa que estaba la cena al punto de hacerla sonrojar. Todos comieron sin dejar nada en sus platos y aun así, nadie se negó a comer un trozo de la tarta de frutos rojos que la castaña había horneado como postre.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, junto al fuego, tampoco se negaron a otra ronda de té, chocolate caliente y galletas.

—Debo comentarte Harry, que Hermione no siempre fue tan buena cocinera como ahora—dijo el señor Granger.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la muchacha indignada.

Su marido, por supuesto, se mostraba todo oídos a las palabras que le dirigía su suegro.

—Sus primeros intentos fueron tan desastrosos que una vez casi incendia la cocina.

—No me diga—comentó él dirigiéndole una rápida y burlesca sonrisa a Hermione.

—Se me olvido preguntar, ¿ya tienen nombres en mente? —preguntó la madre de Hermione desviando, afortunadamente, el tema de las habilidades culinarias de su hija.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar en ello.

—No, aun no lo hemos pensado. No sabremos que es hasta dentro de un mes y…

—Descuiden, aun les queda tiempo para pensarlo.

—Si, no tienes por qué ser como tu madre que tenía tu nombre pensado antes incluso de quedarse embarazada—dijo el señor Granger provocando las carcajadas de todos los presentes.

Los Granger se quedaron un rato más, pero después decidieron que lo mejor sería partir a su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde, Hermione insistió en que se quedaran a dormir pero su madre declinó la invitación, no sin antes hacerles prometer que al día siguiente irían a cenar con ellos.

Hermione se quedó sentada, con una manta de punto sobre sus hombros, observando como el árbol iluminaba la estancia, Harry había insistido en que él recogería las cosas de la cena ya que ella debía estar muy cansada. Como siempre ella protestó, pero al final él ganó la batalla. A decir verdad si se sentía cansada. Sus parpados comenzaban a demorarse más de lo acostumbrado en pestañar y un bostezo abandonó sus labios. Ya pronto sería medianoche.

—Hermione…—la llamó Harry, parándose frente al sillón en el que ella descansaba, Hermione abrió los ojos que sin darse cuenta había cerrado—. Ya termine. Será mejor que subamos, estas cansada…

Ella asintió y tomó la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a incorporarse. No pudo reprimir un bostezo, en verdad estaba cansada. Caminaron juntos hasta el segundo piso de la casa, cuando Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían, Harry la detuvo.

—Antes, me gustaría mostrarte algo—le dijo levemente nervioso.

Hermione accedió y dejó que la guiara hasta la habitación de enfrente. Era la habitación que habían decidido sería del bebé. Sintiéndose confusa, se detuvo en el umbral cuando Harry lo hizo.

—Tienes que cerrar los ojos—comentó. Ella los cerró intrigada por saber que era lo que el moreno se traía entre manos.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y sintió tras sus parpados la claridad de una luz que había sido encendida. Harry posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la instó a entrar, ella avanzó, confiando en que él no la dejaría tropezar. Después de unos pocos pasos más se detuvieron.

—Ahora, puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella así lo hizo, parpadeo un poco para adaptarse a la claridad y entonces vio lo que había sucedido en la habitación. Las paredes ya no estaban cubiertas de estuco blanco como ella recordaba, ahora mostraban un cielo pintado de un delicado azul celeste cubierto de pequeñas nubes blancas y algodonosas que se movían a voluntad por las paredes de la habitación. Sonrió, era simplemente hermoso. Pero había algo más en la habitación que llamó su atención. En el centro de la misma había una delicada cuna de madera pintada de blanco.

—Oh, Harry…—exclamó, las lagrimas a punto de derramarse por sus ojos. Se volteo para mirarlo, él seguía de espaldas a ella—. Es hermoso…

Él sonrió mientras observaba a la muchacha acercarse hasta la cuna con lentitud, como si esta fuera a desaparecer si ella se movía demasiado rápido. Hermione acarició la suave madera pintada, encantándose con la forma de la cuna. Una colcha bordada, también de color blanco, se encontraba al interior.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione—susurró Harry, mientras ella apreciaba la cuna él se había desplazado hasta llegar a sus espaldas.

—Feliz navidad, Harry—le respondió sonriendo aun con las lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas, acortó la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su cabello.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Allí, envuelta en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Hermione sintió por primera vez como se movía el bebé en su interior. Fue apenas una leve sacudida a lo largo de su vientre y que retumbó en su interior, tan rápido como vino, acabo, pero basto para que ella se separara de Harry levemente y lo mirara sorprendida. Su bebé acababa de moverse. Parecía casi una señal. Aun cuando ella no supiera de qué.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó preocupado, ella lo miraba en silencio.

—Se movió. Harry, se movió—respondió.

Sin darle tiempo a procesar sus palabras, Hermione tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las poso sobre los costados de su vientre. Sus manos cubrieron las de él manteniéndolas en el lugar que las quería. Harry bajó la mirada hasta el lugar en donde sus manos estaban unidas, por unos instantes nada sucedió y él solo sintió la suavidad de la tela del vestido, pero no retiro las manos, esperando y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, sucedió. Fue como una leve presión contra su palma izquierda apenas duró unos segundos antes de desaparecer pero no tuvo duda alguna de lo que había sucedido. Sonrió de un modo exageradamente amplio, su mirada aun fija en el vientre de Hermione durante unos instantes. No podía encontrar las palabras para definir como se sintió ese momento. Parecía tan intimo, tan hermoso… sabía lo que ocurría en el interior de su amiga, pero aun así, el bebé parecía más real ahora que acababa de hacerles saber que allí estaba. Un pequeño regalo de navidad.

—¿Lo sentiste? —le susurró la muchacha.

—Si… es… no sé como decirlo, pero…

—Entiendo—le dio un leve apretón a las manos de Harry.

Cuando por fin alzó la vista descubrió que Hermione lo miraba con una expresión anhelante, sus ojos brillantes, sonreía, se veía radiante. Se veía como nunca antes. O tal vez como siempre y él solo lo había notado ahora. Era como si una luz, una tenue luz, la iluminara. Nunca antes la había visto así. Parecía una desconocida que aun así conocía desde siempre.

Y entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos fuera verdaderamente consciente de sus acciones, inevitablemente sus rostros fueron inclinándose hacía el del otro quedando cerca, demasiado cerca, mucho más cercanos de lo que nunca antes habían estado. Hermione pudo sentir el aliento de Harry sobre sus labios levemente entreabiertos, hacían falta solo unos pocos centímetros más para que sus labios se encontraran por primera vez.

Pero entonces, de algún modo, Harry recordó donde se encontraba, con quien estaba y lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él no podía estar pensando en besar a su mejor amiga, no sería correcto, con demasiada rapidez se apartó antes de darle un suave beso en la frente, ella dejo ir sus manos y él salió de la habitación sin decir la más mínima palabra. Ella simplemente lo miró salir no se sentía capaz de seguirlo, sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Se quedó allí, de pie en el centro de la habitación, cerró los ojos nuevamente, todavía disfrutando de la sensación que los labios de Harry habían dejado sobre su piel. Ella fue consciente de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella al pensar que en realidad deseaba que él la hubiera besado.

Exhalando el aire que no había notado que estaba sosteniendo, Hermione se volteo para observar nuevamente la cuna. No deseaba seguir pensando en lo que no había sucedido. La cuna era preciosa. Nunca habría pensado que Harry tuviera semejante detalle con ella. Si bien él siempre estaba preocupado de ella estuviera bien, él incluso se había casado con ella para protegerla y proteger a ese bebé, se recordó. Hermione sabía muy bien que toda la situación no dejaba de serle ajena e incomoda a momentos al joven mago. Ella estaba esperando un hijo de otro. Y ambos conocían perfectamente a _ese_ otro, habían sido los mejores amigos durante prácticamente toda su vida y ahora… Harry le había dicho que no importaba, que él querría a ese niño o niña como si fuera suyo, que lo protegería, pero Hermione había mantenido sus dudas al respecto, insegura de creer todas sus palabras y sin embargo hoy todas ellas parecían más reales, tangibles, reales.

Sonriente, se acercó a la ventana, antes no había notado las delicadas cortinas de muselina blanca que las cubrían, las entreabrió y observó como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer esa madrugada de navidad.

—Feliz navidad—susurró acunando su vientre, por algún motivo, estaba segura de su bebé la había oído.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, primero que todo quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana anterior pues mi computador se averió y además tenía unos cuantos trabajos que hacer para la Universidad que coparon todo mi tiempo. Segundo, ¿les gustó? Si, lamentablemente se me adelanto en un par de semanas la Navidad... pero para fines prácticos de la historia, debía suceder en este momento.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews, algunos los he respondido ya por PM, los otros, los responderé ahora:**

**den watson: Muchas gracias por leer, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaras.**

**femmy k: Si, la verdad es un tema delicado el decidí tomar como nudo desencadenante de esta historia, pero como bien dices, son muy pocas las que denuncian. Al menos ella se alejo, supo decir basta a tiempo, ojala eso también sucediera en la realidad, pero a veces no es siempre así. Muchas gracias por leer, espero seguir teniéndote por aquí.**

**Zae: Muchas gracias y ¡bienvenida! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Saludos.**

**Zelda Potter: No, no tengo un odio por los pelirrojos en general, solo por Ronald Weasley en particular. Jajajaja, lo siento, nunca lo he soportado a decir verdad. Oh, ya verán como será el o la bebé, paciencia. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Para concluir, muchas gracias por leer. Aprovecho de avisar que volvieron las actualizaciones de mi otro fic Harmony "Light in darkness" por si les interesa leerlo. Saludos y nos leemos en una semana más si Dios quiere...**


	13. Sentimientos extraños

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo trece**_

_Sentimientos extraños_

Esa noche, durmiendo a su lado, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado, o más bien, en lo que casi había pasado. Aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que había estado a punto de besar a Harry. A Harry, su mejor amigo, a quien conocía desde que tenía once años, a Harry… quien era también su esposo, se recordó. Pero aun así, ¿de donde había venido todo aquello? Porqué ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la posibilidad de haberse besado con él. A fin de cuentas, ella no veía a Harry de _esa_ forma, románticamente hablando, ellos no eran así. Ellos estaban más allá de eso.

Suspirando, se acomodó más de costado intentando buscar una posición cómoda para dormir. _¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos besado?_ pensó, _¿nos habríamos arrepentido? ¿Nos habría gustado? _No había forma de que conciliara el sueño de ese modo, pensando una y otra vez en las posibilidades de algo que nunca ocurrió. Bufando de frustración Hermione se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana. Apoyó su frente contra el frio cristal intentado no pensar pero le parecía imposible. Algo dentro de ella no quería dejar el tema en paz. Tal vez aquello no era nada más que una jugarreta de sus hormonas descontroladas producto del embarazo. Sabía que los ajustes hormonales propios del embarazo podían producir un aumento del deseo pero… ¿Harry? sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era simplemente imposible.

Y sin lugar a dudas ella no deseaba escuchar a esa parte de ella que le decía que las hormonas no tenían nada que ver en lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

—¿Hermione? —escuchó la voz somnolienta de Harry a sus espaldas.

Ella se volteó con lentitud para encontrar a Harry de pie frente a ella. No lo había oído levantarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó. Ella asintió—. Vuelve a la cama, Hermione, hace frio.

Ella volvió a asentir. Harry hizo el ademan de volver a la cama pero Hermione seguía sin moverse. Su mirada fija en la nieve que veía caer a través de la ventana.

—Harry…—dijo al fin. Él la miro interrogante—. Sobre lo que paso esta noche…

—No paso nada, Hermione—se apresuró a responder. Tal vez, demasiado rápido.

—No, nada—estuvo de acuerdo, pero el sonido de su voz reflejaba claramente su decepción—. Quiero decir… gracias, por lo que hiciste. Fue muy lindo.

Él alargo su mano para tomar su brazo y acariciarlo con suavidad.

—No fue nada. Me alegra que te gustara, aunque claro, aun faltan unas cuantas cosas por comprar, pensé… que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

—Eso me gustaría. En verdad.

Harry asintió, ahora, con cuidado tiró de su brazo.

—Ven a la cama, es tarde y hace frio.

Hermione obedeció, ignorando el hecho de que de pronto los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado. Volvieron en la cama los dos en silencio. Cada uno se subió de su lado de la cama, Hermione se ubico de costado, dándole la espalda a él, como siempre hacía. Cerró los ojos, buscando conciliar el sueño.

Pero esa noche algo que nunca antes había ocurrido, sucedió. Harry se acercó, posó su mano derecha sobre el vientre de la joven para acariciarlo suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches—le susurró. Ella fue incapaz de decir algo.

No retiró su mano, esta permaneció allí hasta que Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente. No quiso moverse por miedo a despertar a Harry y disfrutó unos momentos más de la extraña sensación que le provocaba estar abrazada a él de esa forma. Pero no pudo estar así por mucho tiempo más, su bebé decidió que era hora de despertarse y alimentarlo y comenzó a moverse dentro de su vientre en respuesta.

—Creo que alguien ya se despertó—comentó Harry a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días—saludó Hermione—. Será mejor que nos levantemos, creo que el bebé tiene hambre—agregó.

Se levantaron y vistieron, uno en la habitación y el otro en el cuarto de baño. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el abrazo de la noche anterior, ni lo que había pasado en la habitación del bebé, parecía como si ambos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito sobre no hablar de nada de lo ocurrido.

Antes de bajar a desayunar, Hermione se acercó al armario y sacó el regalo que había comprado para Harry por Navidad. Tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto en un brillante papel verde entre sus manos, esperaba que a él le gustara.

Harry salió del baño mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de su camisa. Ella intentó no notar ese detalle. Y le sonrió como siempre hacía.

—Feliz navidad—dijo tendiéndole el presente. Él también sonrió.

—Gracias, Hermione…—respondió tomando el paquete. Se quedó un buen rato observándolo.

—Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Ábrelo…—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry rasgó el papel con cuidado y abrió la cajita rectangular de oscura madera pulida. En su interior había una pluma, pero no era una pluma cualquiera, brillaba con una extraña tonalidad dorada, en el eje de la misma se leía, simplemente «_Gracias. H_»

—Es una _vuela-pluma_—explicó Hermione—, pensé que podría serte útil.

—Muchas gracias, Hermione. Es un muy buen regalo, en verdad, las montañas de informes del departamento estaban por volverme loco.

—No hay de que… Bueno, ahora creo que será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

—Espera, yo también tengo algo para ti—dijo Harry tomándola por los brazos para detenerla. Guardo con cuidado la pluma en su caja y la dejó sobre la cama antes de cambiar hasta su lado del armario.

—Harry, no debías. Además, yo pensé que…

—¿Qué lo de ayer era tu regalo? —inquirió, y como sospechaba, ella asintió—. No, ese era el regalo para el bebé.

—Harry…—comenzó a protestar.

—Shh… no digas nada—le extendió una cajita pequeña y envuelta en papel dorado—. Feliz navidad, Hermione.

Hermione la abrió con dedos repentinamente temblorosos, no esperaba otro regalo de navidad. Para ella, lo de la noche anterior había sido más que suficiente. Debajo del envoltorio dorado había una pequeña caja de joyería similar a la que Harry le había entregado meses atrás. En su interior, descansando en un nido de terciopelo blanco había una delicada cadena de eslabones de plata con un colgante del tamaño de un _sickle_, en él había dos pequeñas rosas, una blanca y otra roja, reducidas para encajar a la perfección en el colgante de ámbar ribeteado con un borde de plata entretejida. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Se quedó sin palabras. Y no pudo evitar notar como las lagrimas, sus compañeras habituales, luchaban por escapar de sus ojos. Inspiró con fuerza para contenerlas.

—Harry… es precioso…—susurró mientras tomaba entre sus manos el colgante, sus movimientos fueron delicados, lentos, sentía que si actuaba con mucha rapidez aquel collar podría dañarse o desaparecer.

Él le sonrió de un modo que hizo saltar su corazón.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte a ponértelo.

Ella asintió y se lo entregó. Hermione tomó su cabello tan rebelde como siempre, y lo apartó de su cuello. Sintió el frio del colgante contra la base de su garganta. Los dedos de Harry le hicieron cosquillas en la nuca mientras se las arreglaba para enganchar el broche del collar. Cuando termino, sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y desde allí a sus brazos.

—Listo—dijo—. Ahora, será mejor que te mires en el espejo—con un leve empujoncito, la dejo ir.

Hermione se observó en el espejo. O más bien, observó como la delicada joya se veía sobre la piel desnuda bajo su garganta. Nunca había tenido una pieza de joyería tan bella en su vida.

—Es precioso, Harry…—repitió. Aun incrédula, su mirada fija en el espejo.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Ella quiso decir algo más pero no sabía muy bien qué, por lo que simplemente, se miró nuevamente en el espejo antes de bajar a desayunar. Aquella mañana sus ideas no estaban tan claras como habría esperado.

Desayunaron en una cordial conversación interrumpida ocasionalmente con momentos de silencio. Momentos, que ambos aprovecharon para mirarse a hurtadillas intentando que el otro no lo notara. Fallaron estrepitosamente, por supuesto. Ninguno de los dos sacó a colación el tema que a ambos los preocupaba. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse a pensar en lo que los había impulsado a casi besarse la noche anterior y mucho menos quería pensar en lo que los había detenido. El analizar sus sentimientos era algo demasiado complejo como para pensar en ello de momento.

Pero ambos sabían, que tarde o temprano, deberían analizar lo que estaban comenzando a sentir.

Poco después de haber terminado de desayunar, Hermione decidió preparar algo para el postre. Esa tarde irían a cenar en casa de sus padres así que se puso manos a la hora. Harry le dijo que estaría en su estudio del segundo piso. Había unos papeles que le habían llegado durante la tarde anterior que deseaba revisar antes de salir.

Como era de esperarse, no eran buenas noticias. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control en el norte. Era increíble que a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado, aun quedaran unos cuantos de sus seguidores, quienes desafortunadamente aun no habían sido capturados y puesto en custodia tras las rejas de Azkaban, que buscaran hacer de las suyas y aterrorizar a todos los que pudieran. Usualmente, estos brotes eran fácilmente controlados por el grupo de aurores del Ministerio. Pero esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos. Según los últimos reportes que llegaban de la zona, el número de mortifagos iba en aumento y no había quien los detuviera. Ahora, técnicamente se habían apoderado de un pequeño pueblo de York, sembrando el terror en los corazones de sus habitantes.

Harry sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba tiempo y eso era lo que no tenía en esos momentos. Pensar en como le diría a Hermione lo que pretendía hacer le hacía doler la cabeza.

Sacudiéndose con fuerza el cabello, tomó la pluma que Hermione le acaba de regalar y comenzó a dictarle lo que quería que constatara en el informe que debía entregar al Ministerio. Debería comenzar a actuar con rapidez. Pero primero que todo, debería hablar con Hermione.

_Pero aun no_, pensó, _más tarde. Hoy es Navidad. Aun puedo esperar un poco más._

¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella cuando le dijera que pretendía partir a una misión casi suicida?

—¿Harry? —escuchó como lo llamaba desde el pasillo—. ¿Harry?

Con rapidez, guardó los informes que anteriormente estuvo leyendo en una carpeta de cuero, después la redujo hasta que esta entro en el bolsillo de su camisa como si de una común billetera se tratara. Abrió la puerta justo cuando Hermione se disponía a hacer lo mismo, ella sonrió divertida pero el gesto murió en sus labios cuando vio el rostro de Harry.

—¿Va todo bien? —inquirió. Él asintió.

—Si… los informes me dan dolor de cabeza a veces.

—No deberías estar trabajando, es Navidad.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

—Bien. Harry, estaba pensando que mejor nos fuéramos ya a casa de mis padres, mamá de seguro necesita de mi ayuda antes de la cena para terminar de preparar todo.

—Claro, claro. Solo déjame tomar mi abrigo.

Se abrigaron porque afuera todavía seguía cayendo un poco de nieve. La nevada de la noche anterior había dejado una fina capa de nieve y hielo en cada superficie plana a su paso. Harry comenzó a poner las cadenas en el automóvil mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse para salir.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó desde la puerta de entrada.

—¿Si? —inquirió alzando la mirada, acababa de terminar de instalar las cadenas del automóvil. La nieve, seguía cayendo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito subir las cosas al auto.

Él asintió y se encamino de vuelta al hogar. Hermione sonrió al verlo y se inclinó para sacudirle el cabello, que se había cubierto de una ligera capa de nieve que comenzaría a derretirse en cuanto entrara a la cocina. Se quedaron mirando, y entonces, Hermione se sintió repentinamente incomoda y se alejó.

—Tenías… algo de nieve en el cabello—se justificó antes de caminar de vuelta hacía la cocina.

Sobre la mesada había un gran y aun humeante pastel de manzana. Olía delicioso. Hermione lo cubrió con un paño de cocina. Le entregó a Harry una bolsa que contenía los regalos para sus padres, y una caja que contenía otra horneada de galletas con motivos navideños, le pidió que la llevara hasta el auto mientras ella se encargaba del pastel.

Se subieron en el auto y emprendieron el viaje en silencio. Hermione encendió la radio para alivianar la atmosfera.

—Estuve pensando…—dijo de pronto.

—¿En que?

—En lo que dijo mamá, sobre el nombre del bebé—Harry asintió, su vista fija en la carretera delante de él—. Y eso me hizo pensar que pronto sabremos el sexo del bebé y que tal vez… deberíamos ir pensando en como llamarlo o llamarla.

—Me parece bien ¿alguna idea? —Harry dobló a la izquierda. Estaban a pocos metros de la residencia Granger.

—No, aun ninguna. Pensé que podríamos pensarlo juntos.

Él asintió antes de estacionar el vehículo en la entrada de autos frente a la casa de los padres de Hermione.

Caminaron hacía la puerta de entrada y los recibió una sonriente sra. Granger. Tal y como Hermione había predicho, su madre necesitaba su ayuda para terminar con la cena a tiempo, lo que dejo a Harry en compañía del sr. Granger en la gran sala de la casa matrimonial. En cuanto la cena estuvo lista, los dos hombres ayudaron a poner la mesa, los regalos esperaban bajo el árbol. Los abrirían después de la cena. Una vez estuvo esto listo, la familia se sentó a disfrutar de la comida. Todo progresaba con total normalidad, la madre de Hermione estaba a punto de servir el plato de fondo cuando de pronto un extraño ruido se dejo sentir en el ventanal del comedor. Todos se voltearon a mirar.

Era una lechuza, acababa de posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. En su pata había una carta. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Harry, por algún extraño motivo sabía que esa carta era para él.

_¿Qué podía ser tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta que pasara Navidad?_, pensó. Las posibilidades no se le antojaban muy alentadoras.

* * *

**N/A: He aquí otro capitulo más... espero que les guste y no me quieran golpear por el final, y lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo y el subsiguiente... ¡ups! Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer todos sus lindos reviews, y además, contestar los que llegan en formato de invitado a la pagina:**

**Daphne: Muchas gracias por leer, lamento el retraso de la semana anterior, espero que el capitulo anterior y este compensen mi retraso. Saludos.**

**Zae: Oh, si, el beso esta cerca, así que atenta. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste. Gracias por leer.**

**Sara Swan: Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Saludos.**

**Anonimo: Muchas gracias por leer, tus palabras me demuestran que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ya que he logrado engancharte con la historia. Saludos.**

**Zelda Potter: Muchas gracias por leer, si, el romance comienza, pero lentamente... Saludos.**

**LANYERA: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por la semana. Espero que les guste... y aprovecho de avisar que habrán sorpresas para la época navideña (porque es mi época favorita del año) así que atent s.**


	14. Miedos e inseguridades

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo catorce**_

_Miedos e inseguridades_

_._

Harry se levantó de la mesa, de pronto, todos se habían quedado en silencio. Abrió la ventana, la fría brisa invernal le dio de lleno en el rostro, pero no le importó, una lechuza le esperaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, le tendió la pata en donde llevaba atada la carta, una vez que Harry la tomó, el ave emprendió el vuelo entre las ráfagas de viento y copos de nieve. Tal parecía que no necesitaban una respuesta. Harry cerró la ventana con lentitud antes de voltearse, observó el remitente de la carta, como había sospechado, era del Ministerio de Magia.

—Si me disculpan—le dijo a los Granger y salió rumbo al salón. Se dejo caer en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea que permanecía encendida y abrió el sobre de pergamino.

Algo le decía que tras ese sobre no había buenas noticias.

Y no se equivocaba, no eran buenas noticias. Eran pésimas. Requerían su presencia urgentemente en el Ministerio para una reunión extraordinaria de carácter obligatorio con el propio ministro de magia allí presente. Johnson, uno de los aurores que estaba investigando a los mortifagos en el norte del país había muerto en una emboscada y McAllister, su compañera en la misión había escapado por poco y había dado aviso al Ministerio. Pero estaba mal herida e internada en San Mungo debido al golpe de una multitud de hechizos, muchos de los cuales aun no había sido posible identificar.

Se había llamado a todos los Aurores a asistir al Ministerio de inmediato en cuanto recibieran la carta, por orden expresa del Ministro de Magia. La operación final se estaba adelantando a pasos agigantados.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione entrando en el salón con gesto vacilante. Vestía un grueso sweater de escote cuadrado que dejaba a la vista su cuello y un par de jeans sueltos. Su vientre parecía crecer día a día, pero sabía que eso no era lo único diferente en ella. Había algo más, pero aún no sabía especificar qué.

Suspiró. No podría imaginar cómo se sentiría no verla nunca más. Un sentimiento fatalista se había apoderado de él desde el momento en que recibió aquella carta.

—¿Harry, qué sucede? —inquirió al ver que él no daba señales de responder. Simplemente la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—Acabo de recibir una carta… del Ministerio—Hermione asintió, comprensiva. Seguía en el umbral del salón, sin atreverse a acercarse más a él—. Necesitan que vaya allá de inmediato. Por favor, discúlpame con tus padres, no podré quedarme a cenar—ella volvió a asentir.

—Te esperare aquí, si no te molesta—atinó a decir. No se atrevió a preguntarle cuando regresaría. Tenía miedo de escuchar su respuesta.

—Eso me parece bien—dijo él, levantándose del asiento en que se encontraba. Se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecerse en medio del salón rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione suspiró, sentía una extraña pesadez en el centro de su pecho y que amenazaba con extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Inhalando aire a profundidad volvió al salón para explicarles a sus padres que era lo que acababa de suceder. Desde luego los Granger no le creyeron cuando dijo que solo se trataba de un pequeño incidente en el trabajo, el rostro de su hija les indicaba que había algo mucho más grande detrás de esas palabras.

Había una gran expectación en la antigua sala de reuniones del Ministerio, los antiguos retratos de los anteriores ministros de magia corrían de un cuadro a otro cuchicheándose en el oído. Algunos se encontraban expectantes a lo que decían los presentes, otros habían desaparecido por orden del actual ministro de magia con algún encargo secreto entre manos. Todos los aurores del departamento estaban reunidos allí, algunos, todavía inmersos en el ambiente navideño no sospechaban mayormente el por qué habían sido llamados hasta las oficinas del Ministerio en medio de las celebraciones. Pero ninguno se atrevía a expresar sus dudas en voz alta. Otros, los que estaban relativamente al tanto de la situación, simplemente miraban en silencio y con gesto huraño la estancia.

Harry entró a la sala de reuniones y de inmediato todos los ojos quedaron fijos en él, algunos de sus compañeros y subalternos lo saludaron, otros lo felicitaron por su matrimonio y bromearon con él por haberlo mantenido en secreto para no tener que invitar a toda la oficina a la fiesta. No era necesario decirles que en realidad nunca hubo una fiesta ni celebración ni nada por el estilo. Él simplemente sonrió de modo político y recibió sus palabras sin dar mayores comentarios al respecto.

Eso si, para nadie paso desapercibida la animosidad entre Harry y el más reciente de los aurores del equipo, Ronald Weasley, quien ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en cuanto lo vio entrar. A Harry esto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, sin embargo pensó que debido a su anterior conducta Ron armaría un escandalo delante del resto de los presentes gritándole algo similar a lo que le había dicho en las ultimas ocasiones en que se encontraron. Pero no fue así. Y aquel mutismo le gustaba mucho menos que los ataques de ira del pelirrojo, no auguraba nada bueno, de seguro.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro de Magia y antiguo miembro del departamento de aurores se levantó de su asiento al frente de la larga mesa de reuniones y pidió a todos su atención.

El silencio fue inmediato y todos los que aun estaban dispersos por la sala tomaron asiento en la mesa de reuniones. Fue necesario aparecer algunas sillas para que todos los presentes pudieran tomar asiento.

—Muchos de ustedes saben porque estamos aquí reunidos y algunos de ustedes no—dijo—. Así que seré breve, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Durante un par de meses hemos recibido noticias de un brote de actividad oscura en el norte del país. Como siempre, sospechamos que se trataba de un hecho aislado y que podría ser sofocado a la brevedad. Pero nos hemos equivocado. Y hoy, un compañero auror ha caído. Es por eso que convoque esta reunión, necesitamos realizar una acción ofensiva y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Entonces, Shacklebolt cedió la palabra a Harry quien procedió a explicar a profundidad lo que el Ministro había resumido. Agradeció tener consigo las notas que había hecho sobre el último informe recibido desde York.

—Debemos atacar—concluyó—. Lamentablemente hemos subestimado el poder que este grupo de mortifagos posee pesando que serían como cualquiera de los otros grupos rebeldes con los que ya hemos tratado. Pero fallamos.

Harry volvió a tomar asiento y dejo a Shacklebolt seguir con la reunión, entonces, el Ministro hizo la pregunta que Harry sabía venía a continuación. Pidió voluntarios para encargarse de la misión. Y él sabía que sería el primero en levantar la mano.

Kingley lo miró de un modo extraño. No pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Estás seguro, Harry? Todos aquí comprenderíamos si no fueras, dada la situación.

Él sabía a qué se refería, y por lo mismo, debía ir y acabar con todo eso de una buena vez. Eran antiguos seguidores de Voldemort los que estaban detrás de eso, él sabía que buscaban llamar su atención, era su responsabilidad ir, a fin de cuentas, él era el jefe de la oficina de aurores, debía dar el ejemplo y ofrecerse voluntario. Si él se quedaba atrás, podría dar la idea equivocada a sus compañeros.

—Muy bien. ¿Quiénes más quieren ir?

Varios aurores más levantaron su mano dispuestos a acudir a la misión suicida que estaban planeando y entonces, la mano más inesperada se alzó.

Ron Weasley acababa de ofrecerse voluntario.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la vieja silla mecedora que había pertenecido a su abuela. A pesar de estar junto al fuego sentía frío. Hacía horas que sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir. Ella insistió en quedarse despierta esperando a Harry. Avivó el fuego que seguía encendido en la chimenea antes de reclinarse nuevamente en la silla. Junto a sus pies una taza de té, ahora frío, yacía olvidada. Había perdido el apetito desde el momento en que Harry dejó la casa. Habían pasado demasiadas horas desde aquello, ya era pasada la medianoche y él no llegaba.

Y no llegaba.

El reloj sobre la chimenea marcó las dos de la mañana.

El miedo le impedía cerrar los ojos pero el cansancio se hacía patente en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, además, la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba no la estaba ayudándola mucho. Sabía que debía haber ido a recostarse en su antigua habitación como se lo había ofrecido su madre, pero no quería estar ausente cuando Harry regresara.

Él tenía que regresar. Y pronto.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, sucedió. De pronto ya no estaba sola en la habitación a oscuras.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, iba a levantarse pero él la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —le preguntó—. Deberías estar descansado.

—No podía—confesó. Él acababa de acuclillarse frente a ella, no la miraba, observaba la estancia con gesto ausente. Ella busco sus ojos pero Harry se negó a mirarla. Algo iba mal, lo sabía—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry suspiró. En esa exhalación quedó patente el cansancio que lo embargaba.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, Hermione. Algo surgió. Las cosas están más complicadas de lo que pensaba, un grupo de aurores partirá dentro de una hora hacía York para intentar capturar a los antiguos mortifagos que están causando estragos en el pueblo. Y yo… voy con ellos.

Así que a eso se reducía todo. Aquel era el gran secreto, el trabajo del que ella no podía enterarse y ahora, él simplemente la dejaba. Y ella sabía que a diferencia de las otras tantas veces, ella no podría ir con él. No podría acompañarlo y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella no era una aurora. Ella estaba embarazada. Ella no podía prometerle ir con él, estar con él hasta el final… sabía que no la dejaría y algo dentro de ella se rebelaba ante la idea de simplemente dejarlo ir. Sin más.

—Harry…

—Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione—respondió a la pregunta que ella no se animaba a realizar—. Pero no te preocupes, sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Y los superamos en número, además, no se esperan un contrataque. Descuida, no sucederá nada malo—le prometió. Y ella, como siempre, le creyó.

Sabía que no debía preocuparse. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su temor era tan palpable que incluso Harry lo notó.

—Sería bueno que te quedaras aquí, con tus padres, así no estarás sola. Aunque no creo que todo esto lleve mucho tiempo—ella volvió a asentir, pero había algo en su mirada que a él lo preocupo de sobremanera—. Hermione, por favor, tienes que estar tranquila, sabes que el estrés no le hace nada de bien al bebé.

Claro que lo sabía. Contracciones prematuras, sufrimiento fetal, incluso un aborto, eran miles las posibilidades de que algo fuera mal si ella no intentaba mantenerse calmada... si dejaba que el pánico se apoderara de ella. Y en verdad lo intentaba, intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero tenía miedo, miedo por Harry. Aun cuando sabía que esa sensación era bastante irracional, Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más temido de la historia, su dominio en defensa contra las artes oscuras no tenía límites. No había forma de que esta simple misión saliera mal. Él ya había salido en otras misiones y había vuelto. Esta no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Y aun así, la sola posibilidad de perderlo la hacía sentir como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos en cosa de segundos.

Entonces, lo supo. O tal vez, lo venía sabiendo desde siempre y simplemente no se había dado cuenta antes. No podía concebir su vida sin Harry en ella. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí a su lado más de lo que alguna vez imaginó posible.

—Cuídate—susurró—. Por favor.

Harry asintió, tomó las manos de la muchacha, extremadamente frías a pesar de estar junto al fuego, y les dio un ligero apretón. Ella sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, él se levantaría, le daría un beso en la frente o tal vez en la mejilla a modo de despedida y después se iría y la dejaría allí llena de incertidumbre.

—Harry…—susurró, la desesperación abriéndose camino en su voz. Solo unos segundos, unos segundos más y él se habría ido.

Solo esos segundos bastaron para que Hermione viera con claridad algo que siempre había estado en la más absoluta oscuridad para ella. La desesperación y el miedo le hicieron hacer algo que nunca habría pensado sería capaz de llevar a cabo. _Algo_… que, tal vez, llevaba secretamente anhelando durante demasiados años. Antes de que él pudiera irse ella se inclinó y entonces, sus labios trémulos y fríos se posaron sobre los del que había sido, durante doce años, su mejor amigo.

El primer contacto fue algo extraño. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que ella había pensado. Durante un segundo que pareció eterno, ninguno de los dos se movió, ni siquiera respiró. Hermione mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, sus manos, aun entrelazadas a las de Harry.

Repentinamente, la valentía que la había impulsado a besarlo había desaparecido del mismo modo en que surgió.

Entonces fue el turno de él para avivar las llamas de aquello que estaba allí sin que ninguno de los dos lo sospechara. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, suavemente, sobre los de ella. Sus manos, liberaron las de Hermione y subieron hasta acunar el rostro de la joven entre ellas, eran grandes y cálidas, y se sintieron como un cable a tierra en ese momento de debilidad. El beso prosiguió por un instante, por una eternidad, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en el tiempo y entonces, simplemente acabó. Dejándolos a ambos sumidos en una extraña niebla de sentimientos por aclarar.

Desgraciadamente, no había tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió con timidez, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como hacía tiempo no veía y sus labios estaban de un tono muy similar. No hubo palabras de despedida, no parecían necesarias. Entonces, Harry se levantó con lentitud, le dio un último vistazo a Hermione que seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado y se desapareció.

Ella simplemente observó el lugar en que antes había estado él. Suspiró.

Acababa de besar a Harry Potter. Y tenía miedo de analizar las razones de porque había hecho algo semejante. Simplemente, le pareció lo correcto. Otro suspiro abandonó sus labios entreabiertos, una de sus manos fue hasta sus labios que aun seguían cálidos debido al beso compartido. Él también la había besado, pero ¿porqué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía él? ¿Había descubierto, al igual que ella, que en algún punto las cosas entre ellos dos habían comenzado a cambiar…?

¿Había descubierto que además de ser buenos amigos también podían ser algo más…?

El amor tenía tantas formas y significados… ¿Podía ser posible que el suyo simplemente hubiera dado el siguiente paso?

Hermione bostezó, sabía que no le hacía nada bien continuar allí, lo mejor sería que fuera hasta su antigua habitación y se recostara unos instantes. Aunque sabía que sería incapaz de dormir pensando en lo que se estaba preparando para hacer Harry. Mucho menos si se ponía a pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que estaba comenzando a ver a Harry de otro modo, o tal vez… simplemente ahora se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por él.

Se sentía tan confundida. Se sentó en el borde de su antigua cama, esta aún estaba armada tal cual la dejo el día en que decidió irse de la casa para irse a vivir con Ron.

Ron.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan equivocada respecto a él? Nunca había sospechado que él podría haberla golpeado, pero lo hizo. Muy a su pesar sabía que las señales de alarma siempre habían estado allí. Antes de… antes de que ellos comenzaran una relación estaban siempre discutiendo. Y Ron nunca media sus palabras. Cuando comenzaron a ser novios las cosas fueron bien. Aunque tal vez influyo mucho el hecho de que no se vieran durante varios meses ese año pues ella había decidido volver a Hogwarts después de que acabara la guerra para terminar su educación.

Ni Harry ni Ron la acompañaron… y ese fue el año más triste de su vida. Ella lo había aducido al estar separada del que pensaba sería el amor de su vida. Pero estaba equivocada, tan terriblemente equivocada que cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía ganas de llorar. Y sabía que tanta angustia no le hacía ningún bien y aun así, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar recordar su pasado. Y las huellas que este había dejado en su presente y que también, dejaría en su futuro.

Un futuro que ni en sus más locas ensoñaciones habría imaginado.

Acababa de besar a Harry Potter, aquella afirmación no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Se recostó en la cama, sin dejar de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Se desahogó llorando contra su vieja almohada, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos o cambiarse de ropa, de seguro alguno de sus viejos pijamas aún estaba guardado por allí. No pensaba dormir, no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes y poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo y cayó dormida.

No hubieron sueños esa noche, solo una negra calma que le permitió descansar.

* * *

**N/A: Y lo que tanto esperaban acaba de suceder… ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantaría saberlo porque idealmente este capítulo no iba a ser así, pero una vez que comencé a escribirlo… bueno, algo se apoderó de mí y decidió que ese era el momento perfecto.**

**Antes de proseguir, quiero responder los reviews que han llegado de invitados/as a la página:**

**Zelda Potter: Bueno, creo que la respuesta a tu interrogante fue respondida en el capítulo ¡si hubo beso! Oh y el nombre del bebé, tengo unos en mente, pero será sorpresa… aun no me decido por si será un niño o una niña. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

**Zae: Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia. Sobre lo que pasará con Harry… bueno, los próximos dos capítulos serán fundamentales y ¡espero escribirlos como es debido!**

**Lanyera: Muchas gracias por leer, en los próximos dos capítulos se verá lo que sucederá con Harry así que atenta. Saludos.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad no pongo adelantos porque ahora mismo no tengo capítulos de respaldo como para hacerlo, y si pusiera lo que tengo "planeado" que suceda, bueno… siempre termino cambiando algunas ideas entonces no sería muy útil. Saludos.**

**Bueno, si se me olvido alguien (a quienes tienen cuentas siempre les envio PM's con las respuestas…) avísenme, porque a veces mi mente y mi internet se confabulan contra mi. **

**En otras noticias les cuento que cree una página de Facebook para que la comunicación sea más fluida, en especial cuando por abc motivo no pueda actualizar… y odio las notas de autora, así que allí dejaría esa información. Además estoy subiendo adelantos de los capítulos, mis nuevos proyectos y demás, así que les invito a dar "me gusta" a esta página ****www () facebook**** () com/pages/ () Miss-Kathy90-Fanfictions () /458427580860095? () ref=hl**

**Sin considerar los () por supuesto.**

**Y, lo último, antes de irme. A quienes leen "Light in darkness" mi otro fic, les ruego paciencia, actualizare entre lunes o martes y no hoy como tenía planificado. Saludos.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	15. La espera interminable

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo quince**_

_La espera interminable_

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó cuando sintió el dulce aroma de los _waffles_ recién hechos con miel inundando el ambiente. Con torpeza, abrió los ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía debido a la incomoda posición que había adoptado para dormir. Su madre se encontraba sentada a los pies de su cama y la miraba con compasión, una bandeja con el desayuno, lo que explicaba el aroma que la había despertado, estaba sobre su viejo escritorio.

—Mamá…—logró murmurar con voz ronca mientras intentaba incorporarse en la cama.

La señora Granger le acercó la bandeja con el desayuno y acomodó las almohadas detrás de la espalda de la joven para que pudiera sentarse con mayor comodidad. Esa mirada compasiva seguía en su rostro haciéndola sentir incomoda.

— ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? —le preguntó, con un gesto de mano la instó a comer. Pero Hermione se sentía incapaz de probar bocado, al menos no de momento.

—Harry…—susurró—. Él tuvo que irse por cosas del trabajo a York, no sabe cuando volverá.

—¿Solo eso? —inquirió la mujer mayor—. ¿Por eso llego a las dos de la mañana y te hizo llorar?

_¿Cómo la había oído?_ Ella había intentado ser lo más silenciosa posible ahogando sus sollozos contra la almohada.

—Es peligroso, mamá. Su trabajo lo es… y lo que surgió también. Tengo miedo de que le pase algo malo, eso es todo… Y no sé, creo que ando más sensible. Todo me hace querer llorar…

La mirada de la sra. Granger parecía leer a través de ella.

—No creo que le suceda algo malo. Es Harry después de todo, ya me has contado todo lo que ha hecho y…

—Lo sé. Es por lo mismo que no entiendo porque me puso tan mal el saber que se tenía que ir… Siento que… que…

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por él, hija? —preguntó su madre cambiando diametralmente de tema.

—Es mi mejor amigo, mamá…—respondió con rapidez.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

Hermione suspiró. Y supo que ese era el mejor momento para comenzar a comer su desayuno. Al menos, así podría aplazar el tener que darle una respuesta a su madre. A fin de cuentas _¿qué era lo que ella sentía por Harry?_

—No lo sé, mamá—respondió después de tomar un sorbo de té—. En verdad no lo sé, yo… yo lo quiero. Siempre lo he querido, es solo que…

—¿Ahora te diste cuenta de que lo quieres más de lo que pensabas?

La castaña asintió, sorprendida. ¿Tan claro era? ¿Por qué ella no lo había notado antes? Tal vez se había acostumbrado tanto a ese _amor_ que le parecía natural. Algo que los amigos sentían por sus amigos y que no tenía nada de extraño.

—Mamá…

—Conozco esa mirada, Hermione—respondió su madre, sonriente—. Ya te lo he dicho, eres mi hija, no hay nada que no pueda ver a través de ti. He visto como lo miras, y también como él te mira… Y también he sentido lo que tú estas sintiendo en este momento, querida.

_¿Lo amaba? ¿Estaba enamorada de Harry?_ Lo quería y mucho, pero no estaba segura de si ese amor sería suficiente. No sabía si en verdad era amor como al que su madre se refería. Se sentía demasiado confusa, demasiado cansada como para pensar en ello. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba era que Harry volviera pronto, sano y salvo.

En el norte, el clima era simplemente horrible. Desde que habían arribado, la nieve no dejaba de caer con violencia cubriendo cada superficie plana y no tan plana a su paso, el cielo estaba oscuro, cubierto por nubes grises que amenazaban con nuevas nevadas. Harry observó los papeles en su poder. Habían armado una tienda de campaña, similar a la que él había usado durante la búsqueda de los horxcruces años atrás, claro que más amplia, para alojar a todos los participantes en la misión. Eran un total de doce aurores. Todos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por mandar a Azkaban a los mortifagos rebeldes.

El muchacho volvió a repasar el informe, estaban ocultos en la profundidad de un bosque en las inmediaciones del pequeño pueblo asolado por los magos oscuros, nada más llegar habían capturado a uno de ellos. A simple vista era un novato, fue fácil hacerlo quebrarse, por lo que habían recabado importante información sobre la posición del enemigo. No obstante, a la mañana siguiente una avanzadilla de aurores debería acercarse al pueblo y corroborar la información. Si todo iba bien, al anochecer, lanzarían el ataque. Harry se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, debía admitir que no estaba completamente concentrado en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Hermione.

Su castaña amiga seguía colándose en sus pensamientos. Se habían besado. Él la había besado. ¿Por qué? No podía evitar preguntarse que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, ¿había sido la situación? ¿Había sido lo desesperado del momento de la despedida? ¿Había sido algo más, algo que él aun no se atrevía a analizar?

Y lo más importante era ¿significaría ese beso un cambio fundamental en su amistad?

Bufó mesándose los cabellos con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Aquello simplemente no ayudaba. Debía mantener la mente en blanco, enfocada en lo que se avecinaba, no podía permitirse errores, mucho menos por estar pensando en la dulzura de los labios de su mejor amiga. Su esposa, se recordó.

—Señor Potter—inquirió uno de los aurores abriendo los faldones de la tienda. Harry alzó la mirada e hizo un gesto de asentimiento al joven.

—¿Si, Perkins?

—Bennet pregunta sobre que desea hacer con el prisionero, señor.

—Manténganlo vigilado—respondió—. Y denle algo de comer y beber—agregó.

—Si, señor—respondió el joven antes de salir nuevamente. Los faldones de la tienda ondearon unos instantes producto del viento hasta quedar nuevamente estáticos en su lugar.

Harry observó nuevamente los papeles en su poder. En unos minutos más, debía salir a hablar con sus hombres. Necesitaba voluntarios para la avanzadilla del día siguiente. La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Con los papeles en sus manos salió de la tienda de campaña. La pluma que Hermione le había regalado seguía sobre el improvisado escritorio.

Hermione observaba con gesto ausente las distintas prendas colgadas en los percheros de la tienda. No sabía porque había aceptado ir de compras con su madre. Tal vez era porque se sentía desesperada por escapar, por respirar. Estaba agotada. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Harry se había ido, no tenía noticias de él, no sabía si las cosas estaban saliendo bien. O mal.

Esto último hacía que sus nervios se encontraran constantemente en tensión.

Y el estar en casa de sus padres, quieta y observando el techo, no ayudaba.

—Mira Hermione—dijo su madre, quien se encontraba unos pasos por delante de ella en la tienda, entre sus manos había un vestido de lana de tipo maternal de color gris perla. La muchacha sonrió, o al menos lo intentó.

—Es lindo—comentó.

—Deberías probártelo.

Ella asintió.

No estaba de ánimos para realizar compras, pero sabía que las necesitaba. A medida que su embarazo progresaba su antigua ropa ya no le quedaba como debía, las blusas no cubrían lo que debían y los pantalones no cerraban correctamente. Necesitaba un nuevo guardarropa.

Y necesitaba a Harry, desesperadamente. Si tan solo tuviera una señal de que él estaba bien, pensó.

Pero no las había. Y ella debía seguir adelante hasta que el regresara, por lo que decidió utilizar su energía en la tarea que tenía por delante. Y dejar de lado el terror que sentía.

Pero sabía que estaba fallando desde que se había prometido eso a sí misma.

Luego de haber comprado lo que necesitaba, su madre decidió llevarla hasta un pequeño café de la ciudad. Ella aceptó pero apenas si pudo tragar algo de la tarta de chocolate que había pedido para acompañar su té. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía casi imposible tragar.

Sentía deseos de llorar. Pero no debía hacerlo, mucho menos frente a su madre, no quería preocuparla aún más.

Antes de regresar a donde habían aparcado el coche pasaron junto a una tienda que vendía artículos de bebés. Ninguna de las mujeres se pudo resistir a aquello. Entraron en aquel mundo de algodón, una delicada fragancia floral se extendía por todo el loca y la atmosfera era silenciosa y calma. Conjuntos rosas, blancos y celestes de todos los tamaños se amontonaban en los estantes y percheros alrededor de toda la tienda.

Esa tarde Hermione compró el primer conjunto de ropa para su bebé. Era de una suave tela de algodón color blanco porque aún no sabía si este sería un niño o una niña. Era un conjunto sencillo ideal para la primavera. La época en que el bebé nacería.

A cada segundo, deseo que Harry estuviera allí con ella.

Tal vez en otra ocasión ambos podrían recorrer la tienda juntos y ella no sentiría el vacío que en ese momento sentía.

Faltaban tres días para el nuevo año y seguía sin saber de él.

Las cosas no habían salido como lo planeaban.

Y del equipo de avanzada que había enviado a investigar solo volvió un auror. Habían ido cinco. A pesar de la pérdida, que se sufrió en todo el campamento, el sobreviviente pudo aportar datos importantes sobre la disposición y el número total de mortifagos presentes. Eran alrededor de una veintena. Más de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento. El número de muggles que aún quedaban en los alrededores del pueblo era el mínimo, la destrucción en los alrededores era considerablemente extensa.

Debían actuar y con rapidez. Los magos oscuros ya habían sido alertados de la presencia de aurores en la zona. Aun cuando no supieran exactamente donde se encontraban, no les tomaría mucho tiempo dar con su improvisado campamento.

El ataque se planifico para esa misma noche.

Harry se encontraba en la tienda de campaña, había decidido dejar sus memorias sobre la información referente al Ministerio en un pequeño vial. No se confiaba. Siempre estaba el riesgo de poder ser capturado por el enemigo. No podía permitirse que ellos accedieran a esa información.

Tampoco podían acceder a los recuerdos de Hermione.

No quería saber que podrían hacer si se enteraban del nuevo vínculo entre ellos. Por ser su amiga ya había corrido demasiado peligro… Ahora que era su esposa. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los malos pensamientos, no le servirían de nada ahora que se acercaba la confrontación. En el escritorio descansaba la delicada vuela-pluma que Hermione le había regalado esa Navidad, acarició con suavidad la brillante pluma, si cerraba los ojos, aun podía sentir el aroma del perfume de Hermione inundando el ambiente.

Aun podía sentir sus labios suavemente presionados contra los suyos.

¿Cómo era posible que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado tanto sin que él se diera cuenta?

Guardó sus cosas y tomó su varita. Era hora.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

El resto de sus hombres lo estaba esperando. Todos sabían que debían hacer pero aun así, lo necesitaban como líder. Para mantener la moral alta, pensó. Entre la multitud, Harry distinguió el rostro de Ron, su mirada no auguraba nada bueno. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry sintió miedo.

Tal vez no debería haber dejado que él fuera, pero aquello solo habría sido peor. Podría haber intentado buscar a Hermione.

—Ha llegado la hora—anunció—. Ya saben que hacer. Cuiden su espalda, estén atentos, protejan a sus compañeros ¡Y atrapemos a esos mortifagos!

Todos asintieron antes de dispersarse en los grupos previamente dispuestos. Harry estaba con otros dos aurores, uno llamado Roland, quien ya era mayor; Elliot que acababa de completar el entrenamiento como auror y estaba impaciente por probarse a sí mismo; y también estaba… Ron.

Harry podía sentir su amarga mirada en la espalda con cada paso que daban. Él y Ron no habían intercambiado ni la más mínima palabra desde que arribaron y ahora estaban en el mismo equipo. Eso no era nada bueno.

Siguieron avanzando un poco más. La luz de la tarde comenzaba a escasear. Las nubes iban ganando terreno en el cielo nocturno. Tendrían una noche sin luna. Aquello podía suponer una ventaja y a la vez una desventaja para su actual situación. Además la vegetación se hacía a cada instante más densa oscureciendo aún más la atmosfera y dificultando la visión.

Entonces, cuando nadie lo esperaba, alguien piso una ramita olvidada entre la tierra húmeda. El sonido resonó en el bosque.

Y un rayo de cegadora luz verde salió disparado desde los arboles de enfrente.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Lo sé, un retraso inexcusable ¡ya es domingo! Y recién voy a subir el capítulo… perdónenme quienes esperaron durante el día, la verdad es que he estado muy atareada porque ¡quedan muy pocos días para Navidad! Y como yo desde hace unos años vengo monopolizando la Navidad en mi casa, debo estar al pendiente de muchas cosas, en especial la cocina, jajaja. Y hoy se me paso la hora horneando galletas, haciendo compras, dándomelas de dueña de casa, y cuidando a mi bebé-mascota…**_

_**A quienes leen "Light in darkness" aunque sé que sienten deseos de asesinarme por la demora ¡paciencia! Aún no he sido capaz de escribir nada…**_

_**Respondiendo a los reviews:**_

_**Angelinarte: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si, al fin el ansiado beso, lástima que no tengo el "don de la ocasión" para que sucediera porque todo quedo en el aire con la dichosa misión. Oh, y Ron, bueno… intentó aclarar sus intenciones, pero es difícil hasta para mí, lo confieso. Saludos.**_

_**Zae: Hola, confieso que soy terrible por hacer un capítulo de tanto contraste, lo sé. Oh y los sentimientos de Hermione serán algo interesante de ver, ya sabrás por qué. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Saludos.**_

_**Sara Swan: Hola, yo estoy bien, gracias ¿qué tal tú? Primero, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, respecto a tus preguntas: aun no sé qué será, pero hay una opción que corre con ventaja, pero ¡mantendré el misterio! **__** Bueno, todo este asunto del ataque es la puerta de entrada para la vuelta de la familia Weasley y Ron en esta historia, aunque tal vez, no del modo en que piensan que podría ser. Saludos.**_

_**Si me falto responder a alguien, avísenme, por favor. Antes de acabar, muchas gracias por agregar a esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Y por agregarme a mí a sus favoritos! Jejejeje… Como falta poco, feliz Navidad por adelantado. Y por cierto, hablando de Navidad, tengo una sorpresa para ese día, quienes me tienen en sus alertas verán que es… Saludos.**_


	16. De cuantas formas se puede romper

_**Capitulo dieciséis**_

_De cuantas formas se puede romper un corazón_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

**_Summary: _**Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry esta allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronostico, se enamoran.

* * *

El potente haz de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de Elliot, matándolo al instante. No había tiempo para estrategias, no había tiempo para pensar. Todo se trataba de sobrevivir y vencer, y no precisamente en ese orden. Se lanzaron al suelo y reptaron por el suelo húmedo buscando algún refugio entre los troncos caídos de unos viejos árboles. Los ataques seguían cayendo sobre ellos sin descanso, una vez lograron afianzar una posición, comenzaron el contraataque.

El sonido de los hechizos entrechocando entre si estremecía las ramas desnudas de los árboles.

Parecía que el combate se prolongaría por horas y horas. Poco a poco, la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre el follaje de las hojas comenzó a disminuir hasta que la oscuridad lo cubrió todo. La cantidad de hechizos que iba de un lado a otro comenzó a menguar a la par que la luz, el número de bajas a ambos lado debía ser considerable. Pero los aurores no habían conseguido avanzar, y tampoco descansarían hasta que los mortifagos fueran diezmados y encarcelados.

Harry no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que ocurría con el resto de los aurores, solo sabía lo que sucedía con su pequeño equipo que, de pronto, se vio reducido a dos. Roland había caído debido al rebote de una maldición que nadie tenía muy claro de dónde había venido.

Solo quedaban Ron y él. Ambos mirándose por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Exhaustos, sucios y arañados después de haberse arrastrado por el frío suelo. Una herida sobre la ceja izquierda de Ron sangraba profusamente, pero ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de averiguar cuál había sido la maldición que la había causado.

Respiraban con dificultad, exhaustos, el aire parecía fuego en sus pulmones. Les hería.

—Tenemos que avanzar—dijo Harry entre jadeos. Con la varita en alto, miraba constantemente en todas direcciones intentando distinguir al enemigo entre las sombras.

—No lo vamos a conseguir—protestó Ron, eran las primeras palabras que decía en horas.

Harry lo miró de forma elocuente.

—Hay que hacerlo… voy a enviar un _patronus_ a los demás para informarlos.

—¡Vas a dar nuestra posición! Y después nos van a matar a todos—exclamó Ron, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Maldita sea, lo sé! Pero no hay otra forma—le replicó Harry intentando contener la furia que corría como fuego liquido por sus venas—, pero es la única forma. Llevamos horas aquí, cansados, muriéndonos de frio y matándonos ¡Y aún no hemos capturado a ningún maldito mortifago! No voy a dejar que mueran más de modo inútil…

—Entonces, ¿te vas a dejar matar? Porque eso es lo que me estás diciendo. ¡Te vas a lanzar directo al enemigo, Harry!

—A ti eso no te importa—masculló Harry—. Si quieres, vienes. Pero si no, y salimos de esta… tendrás que despedirte de tu título de auror.

No espero por una réplica, y rápidamente conjuro el hechizo que tan bien sabía hacer. En cuanto apareció la conocida forma de un ciervo, le dio el mensaje que quería hacer llegar a los demás y rogó porque los mortifagos restantes ignoraran el repentino destello luminoso entre los árboles.

El rayo de luz verde que le rozó el costado le dijo que sus esperanzas eran vanas.

—Lo siento, sabes…—pronunció Ron rompiendo el silencio que había vuelto a establecerse entre los dos.

—¿Qué?

—Todo lo que he hecho. Pero tienes que entenderme, yo pensé… yo pensé que ella me quería. ¡Tú me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella!

—Ron…—susurró Harry, por unos instantes escasos pensó en decirle la verdad, en explicarle todo, pero los últimos acontecimientos se lo impedían. La nueva verdad de sus sentimientos sería aún más dañina.

—Ella te quiere…—siguió diciendo Ron—, siempre te ha querido. Y ¿sabes? En el fondo siempre lo supe pero… era tan maravilloso creer que ella me había preferido a mí, sentir que por primera vez en mi vida era el número uno para alguien… Yo la quería.

—Pero la golpeabas…—protesto Harry, sintió sus músculos tensarse ante el recuerdo de las marcas que los golpes de Ron habían dejado en la piel de Hermione. Tuvo que recordarse que el enemigo se encontraba a unos metros y no junto a él.

—No sé qué me sucedió… Yo…

Las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un nuevo _patronus_, esta vez se trataba de uno pequeño, con forma de un hurón, que se deslizaba con rapidez por entre las hojas caídas y los restos de corteza. Harry y Ron escucharon el silencio el mensaje que este mandaba. Quedaban la mitad del equipo de aurores que había llegado y aun así, todos estaban dispuestos a entrar en acción.

Harry asintió para así y se posicionó dispuesto a salir corriendo hacía el frente, sabía que todos los ataques se concentrarían en él en cuanto saliera de su escondite. Sabía que las posibilidades de que su plan saliera mal eran demasiado altas como para comenzar a considerarlas. Sabía todo lo que estaba en juego.

Sabía muy bien lo que perdería…

Hermione.

El bebé.

Lo que estaba creciendo entre ellos. Aquello que aún no tenía nombre.

Cerró los ojos durante unos breves instantes y evocó su imagen. Entonces, salió disparado hacía el frente. Los ataques no se hicieron esperar, esperaba que los demás también hubieran salido y estuvieran intentando esquivar los hechizos que lanzaban los mortifagos pero era incapaz de voltear a mirar que sucedía. Debía seguir mirando al frente y rogar porque los demás fueran rápidos.

De pronto, un rayo de luz verde vino directo hacía él.

Hermione se levantó de la cama sobresaltada. Se llevó una de sus manos al centro del pecho intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Era pasada la medianoche, había comenzado un nuevo año. Y ella seguía sin tener noticias de Harry. Se puso en pie con lentitud, sintiendo como si sus piernas tuvieran la consistencia de la gelatina recién hecha.

Estaba sola en casa y todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, sus padres habían salido a casa de unos familiares para esperar todos juntos la llegada del nuevo año. Hermione se había quedado por más que su madre hubiera insistido en que fuera con ellos o después, viendo su negativa a salir, en que la dejara quedarse con ella. Pero Hermione desistió, su madre no tenía que desvivirse por ella.

Camino con lentitud hasta llegar a la ventana de su antiguo cuarto, había sido incapaz de volver a la casa que Harry y ella compartían, no hasta que él volviera, no hasta que él estuviera a salvo. Suspiro mientras corría las cortinas y oteaba el ambiente nocturno, las luces de muchas de las casas cercanas estaban encendidas y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Era una bella escena nocturna pero ella no encontraba placer alguno en contemplarla. Se sentía nerviosa, angustiada. La sensación de opresión que le atenazaba el pecho y no la dejaba tranquila.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y aquello era sumamente extraño en ella, tener un presentimiento… era casi como la adivinación, algo impreciso, ilógico, algo completamente opuesto a su personalidad. Y aun así no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente asustada de sus propias ideas y decidió bajar hasta la cocina y prepararse una taza de té mientras esperaba el regreso de sus padres.

Decidió hervir el agua de la forma muggle, el sonido constante del agua en el interior de la tetera resultaba en cierto modo tranquilizador. Buscó en los gabinetes una taza, el té y el azúcar. En un repentino arranque busco en el refrigerador la leche. Espero junto a la cocina hasta que el agua hirviera para tomar la tetera y servirse el té. Una vez hubo hecho esto el silencio volvió a llenar la estancia.

Tomo un sorbo de té. El calor de la bebida se extendió por su cuerpo entumecido. Tenía tanto en que pensar, se dijo. El recuerdo del beso compartido entre Harry y ella seguía atormentándola. Debía confesar que le daba algo de medio enfrentarse a él. Tener que decirle porque lo había besado cuando ella aun no podía aclarar completamente sus propias razones. Volvió a beber de la taza.

Entonces, lo oyó.

El sonido que hacía un mago al aparecerse.

Con manos temblorosas dejo la taza en la mesa, y con cautela camino hacía la puerta de la cocina. Y, allí estaba él.

Harry.

Estaba mal herido, sucio y cansado. Nunca lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable, ni siquiera al finalizar la batalla de Hogwarts. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, vivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se lanzó sobre él envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo que Harry inmediatamente correspondió. Enterró su rostro entre el espeso cabello castaño de Hermione y respiro la dulce fragancia con la que estos estaba perfumados. Se sintió en casa. A salvo. Al fin.

—Harry… Harry… Harry—susurró ella con el aliento entrecortado, feliz de saber que él estaba finalmente con ella.

Él volvió a estrecharla con más fuerza pero no dijo nada. Parecía que en ese momento las palabras eran innecesarias. Finalmente, después de un momento que pareció una eternidad, se separaron pero no se soltaron las manos.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos, escrutando ahora con mayor atención los detalles de las heridas que se extendían por todo el rostro de Harry. Tenía diversos cortes y arañazos en la frente, la barbilla, los pómulos y la nariz, había sangre ya coagulada sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y estaba tan pálido que Hermione temió que padeciera de heridas internas.

—Solo algo cansado y… magullado.

—Deberías ir a San Mungo, para que te atiendan.

—Estaba allí—respondió él, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Hermione.

—¿Y por qué no dejaste que te atendieran primero? —inquirió ella de pronto sentía que le faltaba el aire. La sensación opresiva en el centro del pecho había vuelto.

—Necesitaba verte primero—confesó.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —le preguntó mirándolo extrañada, algo en el tono de voz de Harry no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Harry apretó levemente sus manos.

—Será mejor que te sientes.

Fueron hasta la mesa de la cocina, la taza de té seguía allí. Ahora la bebida estaba fría. Hermione simplemente se sentó, Harry hizo lo mismo en la silla contigua a la suya. Volvió a tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Él bajo la mirada, repentinamente silencioso.

—¿Harry…?—tanteó.

—Ron…

—¿Qué pasa con Ron…?—inquirió sin comprender porque Harry de pronto sacaba a colación el nombre de su ex novio.

—Él estaba allá, también y… —Harry guardó silencio, se sentía incapaz de continuar—, está en San Mungo.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió?

—Nos estaban atacando y… él se interpuso entre los atacantes y yo, no sabemos cuántas maldiciones recibió antes de que pudiéramos sacarlo de allí.

Hermione se llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para acallar los sollozos que querían escapar de ella. Sintió como algo dentro de ella… se rompía. No podía explicar su reacción y sabía que Harry debía sentirse sumamente desconcertado acerca de la misma pero aun así… nunca pensó que pudiera doler tanto.

Entonces descubrió que pese a todo una parte de ella aún seguía enamorada de Ron.

—Hermione…—habló Harry preocupado por el repentino silencio de ella.

—Quiero verlo, por favor—pidió.

Harry simplemente asintió.

El viaje hasta San Mungo se les hizo eterno, en parte porque debieron emprenderlo en el coche que habían comprado hacia un tiempo y en parte porque durante todo el recorrido los dos estuvieron excepcionalmente silenciosos sin intercambiar la más mínima palabra entre ellos hasta llegar a destino.

San Mungo era un hervidero de actividad cuando llegaron. Los sanadores corrían de un lado al otro en dirección al cuarto nivel del hospital que era donde habían llevado a los heridos. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que quedarse atrás para abrirle paso a los sanadores, cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, emprendieron rumbo al cuarto piso. Harry ya sabía el camino.

Con cada paso que daba, Hermione sentía como su pecho se oprimía un poco más. Sabía que de no ser por la mano de Harry, que estaba firmemente entrelazada a la suya, sería incapaz de avanzar un paso más.

Supo que habían llegado porque en el pasillo estaban reunidos todos los Weasley, hacía tantos meses que Hermione no los veía. Sintió el impulso de acercarse a ellos como en los viejos tiempos pero sabía que aquello no era posible, todo vínculo entre ella y la familia de pelirrojos se había visto irremediablemente roto después de su boda con Harry.

Pero ella sabía que había algo más que la unía a esa familia. Sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello, su mano libre fue hasta su vientre. En ese momento sintió el peso de la decisión que había tomado hacía unos meses. Estaba ocultándole su verdadero origen a ese bebé que llevaba en el vientre, estaba negándole conocer a parte de su familia. Todo para protegerlo de un hombre que estaba detrás de esa pared, muriendo tendido en una cama de hospital.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —inquirió la voz de Molly Weasley irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, después de un mes de ausencia (Discúlpenme, y siéntanse libres de odiarme por la demora) he vuelto. No voy a ahondar en los detalles de porque mi demora… la verdad han pasado hartas cosas en mi vida que no es necesario comentar aquí. **_

_**Espero que no me odien en el capítulo, pero era necesario que sucediera de ese modo para el próximo giro dramático de la historia. **_

_**Pasando a otros temas, quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen, comentan, han agregado la historia a sus favoritos, etc, etc. Ahora, quiero responder algunos reviews:**_

**_Sara Swan: Hola, bueno, "Light in darkness" prometo ponerme en ello de inmediato y poder publicar un nuevo capítulo, aunque la inspiración es una musa esquiva muchas veces. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y bueno, en este se ven algunas cosas de las que te causaba curiosidad en el review. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Jesica-haruzuichia: Gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia Harry, intentaré darle la vida que merece. Pero no prometo la ausencia de algo de sufrimiento de por medio, es inevitable en la vida. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Becca PotterSwan: Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me siento halagada y lamento la demora en subir el nuevo capítulo. Saludos._**

**_Zae: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamento haber prolongado la angustia que causo el final del capítulo anterior. Gracias por tus deseos de Navidad, espero que hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas también._**

**_Sol: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y la hayas leído tan rápido. Bueno, ya se ha descubierto que Ron no hizo nada malo, aunque claro, no están en muy buen pie ahora mismo. Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_emily pineda: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, así como las otras. Saludos._**

_**No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que espero no tener que pasar por un hiautus así nuevamente en esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Saludos,**_


	17. Retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo diecisiete**_

_Retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar_

— ¡No tienen ningún derecho a estar aquí!—exclamo la señora Weasley, su expresión era decidida a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraran inflamados y enrojecidos producto de las lágrimas que de seguro había estado derramando.

La furiosa mujer se había adelantado hasta impedirles el avance por el pasillo del hospital, muchas de las personas que también esperaban allí por noticias de sus familiares detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron observado la escena. Unos cuantos cuchichearon entre si explicándoles a los demás los pormenores del escándalo que había llevado a la disolución del trio dorado.

—¡Váyanse! —siseo la mujer, era consciente que todos en la sala de espera la observaban y aquello solo aumentaba su irritación inicial.

—Hermione quiere verlo—fue Harry quien habló. La castaña se mantenía a su lado en silencio, su mano apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo de él. Estaba nerviosa, adolorida y asustada y a Harry no le gustaba verla así.

—No tienen ningún derecho a estar aquí—insistió la señora Weasley, al borde de la histeria—. No sé cómo se atrevieron a…

Harry no supo cómo defenderse sin acabar confesando toda la verdad que tanto tiempo les había llevado ocultar. Y viéndolo desde la perspectiva de la señora Weasley, ella tenía todo el derecho a decirles que se fueran. Ella tenía todo el derecho a sentirse herida por ellos. Pero Hermione quería ver a Ron aun cuando él no comprendiera porque quería hacerlo.

Por un momento la idea de que Hermione fuera a confesar toda la verdad se hizo presente en su mente. Sin saber porque todo su ser se rebeló ante ello.

_No, ella no haría eso,_ se dijo, _no después del beso._ Era ineludible que algo entre ellos había cambiado y él no quería perder aquello.

_Aún no hemos hablado de eso, _pensó. Pero sabía que las circunstancias no lo habían permitido, además, no iba a agobiarla hablándole de sus sentimientos que a cada momento parecían estar más claros. Aquel no era el momento.

Ya tendrían tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

O al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.

—Déjalos, mamá…—todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien pronunciaba estas palabras: Ginny. La joven Weasley estaba más delgada que antes, un par de ojeras se habían notar bajo sus ojos. Sus ojos no brillaban como antes.

Harry se sintió sumamente culpable, sabía que el aspecto apagado de la joven bruja no se debía solamente al estado de salud de su hermano. Pero no hubo ningún otro tipo de sentimientos aparte de ese. Solo una profunda culpa lo embargaba al ver el rostro de la mujer que una vez dijo amar.

—Pero… Ginny…—dijo su madre, su tono de voz se había dulcificado considerablemente al dirigirse a la menor de sus hijos—. Pero hija, ellos…

—Ya lo sé, madre—la interrumpió—. Pero fueron los mejores amigos de Ron durante muchos años, tal vez… Tal vez todo esto sirva para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes—intentó sonreír—, al menos en parte.

La mujer mayor se encogió de hombros no muy satisfecha pero dejo de cortarles el paso. Hermione le dedico una media sonrisa agradecida a Ginny y de inmediato preguntó, su voz teñida con un leve tinte de desesperación:

—¿Cómo esta…?

La expresión de Ginny no mentía. Y aun cuando Harry sabía la situación en la cual se encontraba su otrora viejo amigo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al oírlo de boca de otra persona. Hacía que todo pareciera más real.

—Muy mal. Los… —se le quebró la voz—, los sanadores no creen que logre… sobrevivir.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, la situación era demasiado angustiosa. Intentó respirar con profundidad a fin de controlar un poco sus emociones, fue difícil, pero lo logro. Hermione se acercó vacilante hacía ella y le tocó el antebrazo, la pelirroja alzó la mirada.

—¿Podría verlo…?—pregunto vacilante.

Ginny asintió, aun cuando pensaba que su madre no le agradaría mucho eso. Pero ella había visto la mirada aterrada en los ojos de la castaña, al parecer ella necesitaba verlo. Ella no podía decirle que no. Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, ella sabía que Hermione no la hubiera mantenido alejada de Harry.

—¿Esta él… consciente? —Ginny negó esta vez.

—No, los sanadores no han podido determinar qué tipo de hechizo lo golpeo…

—Fueron demasiados—interrumpió Harry. El recuerdo de lo acontecido lo invadió por unos instantes. Sacudió la cabeza a fin de acabar con los recuerdos.

—Sígueme—dijo Ginny, tomando a Hermione del brazo, juntas comenzaron a andar hasta la puerta en mitad del pasillo, los demás Weasley miraban con curiosidad pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada ante la presencia de Hermione allí.

La habitación era como cualquier otra en el hospital San Mungo, de un blanco inmaculado, pulcra, sin ventanas y aun así sumamente iluminada. En el fondo, recostado y completamente inmóvil, se encontraba Ron. Hermione tuvo que mirarlo fijamente para asegurarse de que en verdad respiraba. Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de si después de haber observado por unos segundos a su hermano.

Ya no quedaban cicatrices visibles del ataque que había sufrido, pero aun así, Hermione sabía que el daño iba por dentro. Se sentía tan culpable. Ella jamás había pensado que iba a tener que verlo así alguna vez. Se acercó con pasos vacilantes al lado de la cama, dolía tanto. No pudo evitar verse embargada por la culpa. Aun cuando sabía que ella nada tenía que ver con el ataque que Ron había sufrido.

Pero ella estaba ocultándole un secreto. Ella le había hecho sufrir.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos rodearon su propio abdomen. _¿Debería…?_ No podía creer que en verdad estuviera pensando en decirlo, a fin de cuentas, era imposible que él estuviera escuchándola. No parecía reaccionar a nada.

Además, decirlo no cambiaría las cosas.

Sintió como una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el blanco edredón de la cama. Con cuidado, tomó una de las manos de Ron. Estaba fría y laxa. Sin vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Ron—susurró.

Más lágrimas se unieron a aquella primera lágrima solitaria. Y muy a su pesar se dijo que aún no había olvidado a Ron, aun le dolía verlo así, aun sentía.

—Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes—dijo con un gemido lastimero.

Verlo así se le estaba haciendo más duro de lo que pensaba. Acarició lentamente la mano inerte, estaba tan pálida, tan fría… No pudo evitar pensar en todos aquellos planes que tiempo atrás habían tenido. Matrimonio, una casa, hijos pelirrojos corriendo por las habitaciones… todo aquello había quedado atrás porque él no había sido el hombre que ella había soñado.

Porque él la había lastimado más allá de lo imaginable.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba Harry, y todos los extraños sentimientos que despertaba en ella y que solo lograban confundirla más. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano y se limpió las lágrimas antes de salir de la habitación. Había sido incapaz de decírselo, aun cuando él no pudiera escucharla.

Sabía que nunca podría. A pesar de lo confuso que eran sus sentimientos en aquel momento, aún estaba presente el miedo.

Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer contra ello.

Salió de la habitación con pasos vacilantes, se sentía mareada. Abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Harry se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio salir, alargó una de sus manos para tomarla pero ella no alcanzó a hacerlo pues entonces todo se volvió negro y dejo de ver lo que había a su alrededor.

Cuando Hermione despertó, todo resultaba confuso. Con vacilación se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza y se masajeo la frente. Los recuerdos se entremezclaban con un extraño sueño. Pensó que se encontraría en su cama pero se encontraba en otro lugar, desconocido en un primer momento pero que por la blancura de todo lo que la rodeaba supo que se trataba del hospital. Seguía allí. Todo había sido verdad. _Todo_.

Intentó incorporarse, pero aún se sentía débil.

—¿Cómo se siente señora Potter? —preguntó una mujer, por su atuendo supuso de inmediato que se trataba de una de las sanadoras de San Mungo, _¿qué podía haberle sucedido para necesitar una?_

—Me siento algo mareada—respondió sincera—. Disculpe pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Sufrió un desmayo—contestó la mujer—, lo cual es normal en su situación.

—Pensé que eso no sucedía después de los tres primeros meses.

—Normalmente así es, en el caso de un embarazo muggle normal. Pero usted es una bruja y su esposo también, y es normal que para esta etapa de la gestación el bebé comience a experimentar descargas de magia que repercuten en su estado.

Aquello la extrañó, no recordaba haber leído nada semejante en los libros que había comprado, por primera vez en su vida había algo de lo que no sabía nada y eso la hacía sentir sumamente insegura. Odiaba sentirse así, la hacía ver débil. Ya se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Sentía deseos de llorar. Y aquello no ayudaba.

—Supongo que no ha estado viendo a ninguna comadrona experimentada—comentó la sanadora. Hermione se encontraba momentáneamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Eh… no. He estado viendo a un médico muggle—respondió.

—Ya lo sospechaba. Bueno, le recomendaré a alguien, ella se encargara de realizarle visitas de rutina para ver cómo está el estado del bebé. Y no se preocupe señora Potter, es normal que se sienta más cansada que lo normal—Hermione se sorprendió de esto, había pensado que su mal estado solo se debía a la preocupación. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que había estado ignorando las señales—. Aun así lo mejor será que limite al mínimo el uso de magia durante los siguientes dos meses o al menos hasta que el nivel de magia de su bebé se regularice.

Hermione asintió. Habían algunas cosas que ella desconocía completamente, muy a su pesar se dijo que se había concentrado en la parte práctica de la maternidad y no en ese otro tipo de diferencias, las relacionadas con la gestación. Debía preguntarle a su madre si ella también había notado algunas de esas señales, aunque seguramente ella también lo había atribuido a algo normal como la propia Hermione había hecho.

No pudo evitar suspirar. La sanadora se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse de la camilla en la que había estado recostada entonces llamaron a la puerta, la mujer le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera sentada en el borde de la camilla mientras ella con un movimiento rápido de varita abría la puerta. Allí en el umbral, y con el rostro marcado por la preocupación, se encontraba Harry.

Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza pero se obligó a recomponer el gesto y no dejar que su rostro la delatara.

—Despertaste—dijo Harry. Hermione simplemente asintió.

Harry entró en la estancia, luego de escuchar las instrucciones que la sanadora le repitió ayudo a Hermione a bajar de la camilla. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital rumbo a la salida. Ninguno dijo nada aun cuando habían muchas cosas entre ambos que debían ser aclaradas.

El silencio se prolongó incluso cuando llegaron a la casa que compartían en _Godric's Hollow_, casa que ninguno de los dos había pisado desde esa tarde de Navidad.

—Me voy a la cama—susurró Hermione nada más traspasar el umbral. No hubo más palabras, Harry se quedó mirando como ella desaparecía escaleras arriba.

Él fue hasta la cocina, desde la ventana ya se veían los primeros rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día. Un nuevo año. Se preparó algo rápido para comer notando repentinamente lo hambriento que se sentía, cuando se sentó a comer no pudo evitar pensar en lo distinta que era su vida ahora en comparación con el primer día del año anterior.

Se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez dio cuenta de todo lo que había puesto en su plato decidió ducharse, se sentía extrañamente incómodo en su propio cuerpo pero ni siquiera el agua caliente y el delicado jabón ayudaron. Sabía que el problema era otro y se encontraba durmiendo en un costado de la cama de la habitación principal.

Ella había intentado que no se notara pero él la conocía demasiado bien, siempre había sido así. La observó unos instantes mientras dormía, su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente con cada respiración que tomaba, le gustaría poder ayudarla pero había cosas que él no podía hacer y eso era aclararle a ella sus propios sentimientos.

Pero los de él eran cada día más claros y temía que más temprano que tarde estos salieran a la luz sin poder evitarlo.

Se moría por besarla nuevamente. Durante todos esos días persiguiendo a los mortifagos fugitivos, con la muerte siguiéndole a la saga, no había dejado de pensar en ella. En Hermione. Se sentía un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por no haber notado a quien tenía frente a él.

Por todos esos años en que se engañó pensando que lo que sentía era simple y puro amor fraternal.

Estaban más allá de aquello.

Había confundido el amor con la atracción, había pensado que el amor era eso. Una revelación que te golpeaba con la fuerza de un rayo. Pero estaba equivocado, el amor era como una corriente de agua subterránea que riega un campo floreciente. Era estar allí cuando el otro te necesita, el amor era amistad, confianza, era lealtad.

Todo eso lo sabía ahora. Estaba claro para él como las memorias en un pensadero. Lo que necesitaba saber era si ella sentía lo mismo.

Suspiro antes de ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama, no se resistió y rodeo con sus brazos la ya no tan pequeña cintura de Hermione, enterró su rostro en su indomable cabello respirando el dulce aroma del mismo.

Y allí, con ella en sus brazos, por fin se sintió en casa.

Hermione se despertó de un sueño intranquilo sintiéndose rodeada por la calidez de un par de brazos que conocía muy bien. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y entonces la culpa se llevó la mejor parte de ella, sin poder evitarlo, empujo los brazos de Harry lejos de ella. De inmediato se sintió vacía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con voz somnolienta, su movimiento lo había despertado.

El sol se colaba por entre los pliegues de las cortinas, debía ser cerca de media mañana pero ambos parecían lo suficientemente exhaustos para seguir durmiendo.

—Quiero estar sola—contestó Hermione aun de espaldas a él.

—Hermione…—insistió Harry, con cuidado se inclinó levemente hacía ella pero la castaña parecía adivinar sus intenciones y se alejó rápidamente de él hasta el borde de la cama.

—Quiero estar sola…—repitió.

Harry asintió de espaldas a ella, entendiendo que irremediablemente después de esa visita al hospital algo había cambiado. Apartó las mantas de la cama casi con violencia y salió de la habitación. Esperaba que el sofá de su estudio resultara cómodo aunque repentinamente ya no sentía sueño.

Hermione soltó un suspiro lastimero en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar de cara a la almohada.

Cuando se levantó ya era pasado el mediodía, no había vuelto a dormir, simplemente había dado vueltas en la cama sintiéndose furiosa y culpable consigo misma a partes iguales. La confusión era la peor parte por eso ni siquiera se permitía pensar en ella.

Bajo hasta la cocina sabiendo que sus ojos eran incapaces de ocultar que había estado llorando, estaban rojos e hinchados, esperaba que Harry no le preguntara porque había llorado. No sabría que responderle.

¿Habría sido por Ron? No estaba segura.

¿Había sido porque lo había herido? Tal vez.

¿Había sido porque se sentía despiadada diciéndole lo que sentía mientras su antiguo amor yacía moribundo?

Sabía cuál era la respuesta pero se negaba a verla.

Lentamente se preparó algo para comer simplemente porque sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien del bebé no porque se sintiera hambrienta. Se sentó a la mesa con un gran vaso de leche y un par de tostadas, acababa de dar el primer bocado cuando Harry entró a la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se saludó. Aquel día no parecían estar para las palabras. Él simplemente se limitó a prepararse algo para comer, se lo llevaría hasta su estudio, aún tenía papeleo por hacer antes de su reunión con el Ministro de Magia esa misma tarde. Se estaba dando vuelta para salir de la cocina cuando el ulular de una lechuza llamó su atención pensando que debía tratarse de algún asunto del Ministerio se adelantó para tomar la nota que la lechuza le tendía. No era una carta con el sello oficial del ministerio si no un trozo de pergamino rasgado. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas temiendo lo que aquella misiva podía decir. En la nota solo se leía con una caligrafía rápida y temblorosa pero aun así demasiado conocida. Ginny.

_Se ha ido._

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba esa escueta frase, sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía al leerla por lo que tuvo que volver a recorrer con la vista aquella frase para asumir que era real.

Aun así no parecía verdad.

—Hermione…—susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Hermione, Ron…—se le quebró la voz—. Ron esta… muerto.

La castaña rompió a llorar, todo su cuerpo temblaba producto de los sollozos que escapaban con violencia de su garganta. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía como lentamente los sollozos comenzaban a hacerse más esporádicos hasta finalmente desaparecer. Pero el llanto no acababa, las lágrimas mojaban su camisa y sin poder evitarlo él también lloró.

Por el amigo que se había ido… por el hermano que ya no estaba.

Por el tiempo perdido.

* * *

_**Ya sé lo que dirán ¡al fin! **_

_**Lamento en verdad la demora, algo más corta que la vez anterior, pero estos días no han sido los mejores para mí. Me dieron una pésima noticia y no me sentía yo misma y por lo mismo no era capaz de escribir algo apropiado, pero ahora… en parte me siento mejor. Solo les pediré paciencia por si esto hubiera de repetirse nuevamente.**_

_**Supongo que algunas se sienten sorprendidas, otras tal vez decepcionadas, pero bueno, la verdad es que en un principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer con Ron… hasta que hace un par de meses esto llego a mi mente y no pude decirle que no. Aunque, ya ven, intenté reivindicarlo un poco al final… **_

_**Tal vez también se sentirán confundidas con la aptitud de Hermione en estos momentos, pero bueno, sentía que era necesario, la culpa, la confusión… No podía dejarla indiferente ante la situación del que ella creyó el amor de su vida.**_

_**Y, tercer punto, lo del bebé, como nunca se nos ha dicho si existe diferencia o no, decidí correr con colores propios, a fin de cuentas los niños magos o brujas realizan magia involuntaria, entonces pensé ¿y los bebés? Todos sus sistemas están en desarrollo y la magia es parte de ellos, es evidente que tiene que marcar una diferencia. Más de eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, antes de acabar, quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, like y follows que hacer crecer cada día esta historia, además, quiero responder a los reviews que no he podido contestar por pm:**_

_emily pineda: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en verdad me halaga que digas que tengo talento… esperare seguir dándoles lo mejor. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_jessica-haruzuch: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y en especial por entender que el dolor es necesario y que la historia no puede ser siempre color de rosas. Saludos._

_Zae: Lamento la prolongada desaparición, la verdad, si me pongo a explicarla me sale del tamaño de un capítulo entero, demasiadas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia capitulo a capitulo._

_Sara Swan: Si, he vuelto. Y descuida, no abandonare esta historia, lamentablemente las musas no han estado de mi lado para seguir escribiendo Light in darkness de momento, tendré que ver qué hacer con ello. Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que la reacción de los Weasley haya sido satisfactoria. Saludos._

_**Bueno, nuevamente, gracias por todo (principalmente la paciencia) espero tener el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana.**_

_**Saludos (y no se olviden de comentar)**_


	18. Venciendo el miedo

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Capitulo dieciocho**_

_Venciendo el miedo_

Hermione se encontraba recostada en la cama que desde hacía casi tres meses ocupaba sola. Otra vez. Su cabeza se encontraba inclinada sobre la mullida almohada, se había alzado la camiseta que estaba usando dejando al descubierto su abultado abdomen. Aun le sorprendía como su piel se había estirado para dar mayor espacio al pequeño o pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, reprimió sus ansías de volver a acariciar su barriga mientras dejaba que la comadrona hiciera su trabajo.

Aquella no era la primera visita de la mujer. La había comenzado a visitar mes a mes para registrar sus progresos, midiendo la circunferencia de su vientre, controlando los niveles de magia que desprendía aquel pequeño ser en desarrollo. Mientras dejaba que Helen —así se llamaba la comadrona— realizara la medición de su vientre mediante una voluta de suave vapor que salía de la punta de su varita y rodeaba su vientre con la suavidad de una pluma, Hermione se permitió ser invadida por los recuerdos. Últimamente lo hacía a menudo.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquella mañana y ella aun no podía comprender como la vida podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Aun no podía creer que Ron hubiera muerto y que Harry y ella apenas si se dirigieran la palabra en el presente.

Muy a su pesar debía admitir que lo último era su culpa.

No había vuelto a pisar _La Madriguera_ desde la fiesta sorpresa de Ron, cuando celebraban su admisión en el cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio, todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces. Aquella mañana en la irregular casa ya no había risas de niños ni bromas o largas conversaciones en alguno de los rincones de la mesa que se disponía para las reuniones familiares. Aquella mañana todos los Weasley estaban allí pero no era una ocasión de celebración.

Harry le había advertido que lo mejor sería asistir solo al funeral, pero Hermione quería estar allí, necesitaba… no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que precisaba, sentía un peso tan grande como una barra de plomo comprimiéndole el centro del pecho. Sentía culpa por no decir la verdad y a la vez un secreto alivio.

Él no la volvería a herir.

Y aun así luchaba contra aquella voz interior que le decía que todo era su culpa.

Había demasiadas cosas de las que se sentía culpable. Ron se había ido sin saber que sería padre, ninguno de los Weasley sabría que venía otro de ellos en camino.

Se sentía culpable por los sentimientos que tenía hacía Harry.

Se sentía culpable porque, a fin de cuenta, parte de los miedos de Ron no habían sido completamente infundados. Él había tenido razón, muy en el fondo.

Casi la hacía sentir que todas las horribles palabras que alguna vez le dijo tenían algo de verdad.

Molly Weasley la miró de un modo que no dejaba lugar a dudas de sus sentimientos cuando entraron en la casa, pero aun así no dijo ni la más mínima palabra. No tenía fuerzas para nada. Había sido muy duro perder a uno de sus hijos, perder a otro más estaba acabando con su espíritu lentamente.

Nadie les dirigió la palabra o siquiera reparo en ellos, todos estaban sumidos en su propio dolor. Solo una persona se acercó: Ginny.

Luego de saludarlos, con cierto nerviosismo, pidió:

—¿Hermione, podemos hablar?

La castaña asintió y ambas dejaron la casa rumbo al patio. Tomaron la dirección contraria al lugar donde se concentraba la mayor parte de las personas que habían asistido a presentar sus respetos a la familia.

Ninguna dijo nada hasta alejarse de las miradas curiosas de todos los demás

—¿Cómo estás?

—Aun no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco, pero lo quiero saber cómo lo estas sobrellevando…

—Oh, Ginny—gimió y sin poder evitarlo se aferró a los brazos de la pelirroja, las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos. Había algo reconfortante y extraño en ser abrazado por alguien más.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Ginny volvió a hablar.

—Aun lo quieres—dijo, no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación. Tampoco era necesario que dijera a quien. Ambas lo sabían. Hermione asintió, su rostro aun oculto contra el cuello de la joven—. Aun lo quieres—repitió casi en un susurro.

Hermione volvió a asentir mientras se separaba de Ginny, con el dorso de sus manos secó sus humedecidos ojos.

—Ginny…—susurró—, Ginny, tienes que entender lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiró. Necesitaba confiar en alguien, necesitaba dejar de sentir aquel horrible peso sobre su frágil pecho.

Necesitaba decirle la verdad a ella.

—Yo no quise hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos quiso que pareciera lo que… lo que parece—Ginny no necesitaba que le dijera de quienes hablaba, lo sabía muy bien—, él lo hizo para protegerme, Ginny. Yo no quería que…

—¿Qué quieres decir…?—repitió con extrañeza, involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, alejándose de ella.

—Es difícil de explicar, Ginny… hay algo más, algo que ninguno de ustedes sabe… Lo he ocultado durante mucho tiempo… tu hermano, él… —exhalo el aire que parecía estar reteniendo en sus pulmones desde el inicio de la conversación, aun así no sintió alivio alguno—, él me maltrataba, Ginny. Me gritaba, me insultaba y después… comenzó a golpearme. Por eso lo deje.

—¿Harry lo sabía?

Ella asintió, su mirada fija en el suelo entre ellas.

—Pero no entiendo… ¿entonces, por qué…? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

—Él era tu hermano, ¿a quién le hubieras creído?

Ginny guardó silencio.

—Yo no quería que nadie lo supiera, me daba vergüenza. En un principio… en un principio llegue a pensar que la culpable era yo, que me merecía los insultos que él me decía. Pero cuando… cuando supe que estaba embarazada… supe que tenía que terminar de una vez.

—Ron… ¿Ron es el padre? —pregunto dubitativa, Hermione asintió.

—Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie…

—Pero, Hermione ¿por qué…?

—No quiero que nadie más sufra por esto. Ya ha sido demasiado, decirlo ahora solo hará las cosas peores.

Ginny asintió en silencio, aquello era demasiado para procesarlo de golpe. Muchas cosas de las que había dado por ciertas acababan de cambiar radicalmente. Y aun así la situación actual no cambiaba mucho.

Había cosas que ni siquiera la verdad podía cambiar.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguna era capaz de mirar a la otra o preguntar las dudas que bullían en el interior de sus mentes.

—Él te quiere ¿sabes? —comentó la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? —susurró Hermione.

—Harry, por eso lo hizo. Espero que algún día se dé cuenta. Me gustaría que fueran felices.

—Oh, Ginny—exclamó sintiendo como su voz se quebraba—, no digas eso…

—Es cierto, lo digo de corazón. Yo no soy la niña caprichosa que todos creen, estoy bien, en verdad. Tal vez todo esto tenía que pasar para que… las cosas tomaran el curso correcto.

—Ginny, lo siento, en verdad yo no quería…

—No hay nada que sentir. Es más no deberíamos hablar más de ello, en serio—hizo un amago de sonrisa—.Te prometo que no voy a decir nada sobre lo que me contaste, en verdad. Es tu decisión y la de nadie más, pero por favor—dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al vientre de la castaña—, al menos permíteme ver a mi sobrino.

—Nunca pensaría en mantenerlo alejado de…—se calló, en realidad aquello era lo que había pretendido en un primer momento—. Lo siento—sacudió la cabeza—. Claro que podrás verlo, nada me haría más feliz.

—Gracias… —Ginny suspiró para recomponerse sentía que sus emociones se iban a desbordar de un momento a otro—, y ahora, será mejor que volvamos. Hemos estado demasiado tiempo ausentes.

Desde ese día Ginny y ella se veían más a menudo, en especial en las horas en que Harry estaba en el Ministerio, las cuales aumentaban con cada día que pasaba. Cualquiera diría que después de resolver el asunto de los mortifagos prófugos todo se volvería más calmado, pero al parecer no era así y Harry tenía más trabajo que nunca últimamente.

Hermione empezó a realizar pequeños informes para su departamento. El tiempo libre que tenía entre manos era demasiado.

Pero ni siquiera tener trabajo por hacer lograba aliviar la sensación de soledad que la embargaba. Sabía que era su culpa, ella estaba alejando a Harry. Primero, habían sido el miedo y la culpa lo que la mantuvieron alejadas, se sentía demasiado culpable como para tocarlo, demasiado culpable como para sentir…

Él debía pensar que no guardaba sentimiento alguno hacía él aparte de su amistad. Estaba herido y era su culpa.

Lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para reacomodar los débiles cimientos de su incipiente relación.

No era sencillo, nunca se había detenido a pensar que el amor era tan complejo.

—¿Le gustaría saber el sexo del bebé? —inquirió la comadrona interrumpiendo así sus pensamientos, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

Hermione observó a la mujer sin saber que responder. Se sentía insegura, podría saber ahora o esperar hasta el día del parto. Había esperado durante más de siete meses, podría esperar otros meses, se dijo. Negó con la cabeza, secretamente deseaba que Harry estuviera allí, como lo estaba cuando iba a visitar a aquel doctor muggle.

Deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, antes del beso, antes de la confusión antes de haber descubierto sus sentimientos.

La mujer terminó con su trabajo, le dejo un pergamino con unas cuantas instrucciones que debería seguir al pie de la letra hasta su próxima visita y también un pequeño vial con una poción de aspecto cremoso la cual aseguró la ayudaría a mitigar el dolor de espalda que había comenzado a sentir desde la semana pasada. Hermione le agradeció y la acompañó con pasos lentos hasta la puerta de la casa. Entonces descubrió que el abrigo de Harry ya estaba colgando del perchero del recibidor.

Había llegado a casa y ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Se sintió desilusionada.

Luego de despedir a la comadrona, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta cerrada. Se sentía demasiado cansada , tanto física como mentalmente, sabía que tendría que hacer algo para solucionar su situación pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

—¿Harry? —llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, la puerta que daba al patio trasero estaba abierta.

La hierba comenzaba recuperar su verdor después de las heladas del invierno, pequeñas flores comenzaban a salpicar de color parte del jardín, pronto llegaría la primavera y el mundo parecía despertar del largo sueño del invierno para recibirla. Ella que también deseaba despertar de esa especie de sueño en el que se había sumido desde el inicio de año.

—¿Harry? —insistió. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando a un punto lejano que quedaba oculto de su vista.

Harry se sobresaltó ante lo repentino de la voz, dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Hermione mirándolo de un modo extraño.

—Hola—dijo la castaña casi con timidez

—Hola—respondió él con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ehh… quería decirte que voy a demorar un poco en tener lista la cena, la comadrona vino y…—Harry asintió, ella calló. Al parecer no podrían ni siquiera intentar mantener una pequeña conversación. Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, se disponía a volver al interior de la casa cuando escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas haciéndola detenerse en el acto.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó él.

—Bien—respondió sorprendida—, el bebé está perfectamente—agregó pues sabía que era esto a lo que él se refería. Harry asintió y se dio media vuelta para seguir contemplando algo que al parecer solo sus ojos podían ver.

Hermione entró en la cocina sin decir nada más.

Solo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, Harry relajo la postura rígida que mantenía. Una de sus manos masajeó sus cienes, estaba tenso, cansado. Aburrido de la situación en que Hermione y él se encontraban. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que tal vez él había confundido las cosas, tal vez Hermione solo lo veía como un amigo y ese beso no había sido nada más que una acción fruto de la desesperación al saber que él se iba a una misión casi suicida.

Ella debía seguir sintiendo sentimientos fuertes por Ron, nunca la había visto llorar tanto como cuando supo la noticia. Él también estaba triste, a pesar de todo, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía considerando a Ron su hermano.

Pero él ya no estaba. No debía olvidarlo.

Él había muerto intentando salvarlo a él. Era un peso demasiado grande, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Prefería que nadie lo supiera.

Se quedó fuera hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse con los colores del atardecer. Cuando entró en la cocina se encontró con Hermione, sostenía un paño de cocina entre sus manos y estaba levemente sonrojada, unos cuantos mechones castaños se escapaban de la improvisada coleta que se había hecho. Le dolía el corazón, estaba tan hermosa. Pero fue incapaz de decirle alguna palabra.

—Oh, iba a ir a buscarte…—dijo ella apresuradamente—, la cena ya está lista.

Harry simplemente asintió.

Comieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos era capaz siquiera de mirarse, sus ojos se mantuvieron en todo momento fijos en el plato de comida frente a ellos. Cuando terminaron, Hermione se puso de pie para retirar los platos, Harry posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, deteniéndola. La castaña se quedó mirándolo con extrañeza. Aquel era el primer contacto que tenían en más de tres meses.

—Deja…—le dijo—. Hermione, nosotros necesitamos hablar ¿no te parece?

Ella asintió, se sentía incapaz de pronunciar ni media palabra.

—Hermione…

El timbre de la casa lo hizo detenerse.

—Voy a ver de qué se trata…—dijo soltando su mano.

Hermione fue incapaz de moverse hasta después de que él abandonó la estancia. Él quería hablar y ella… solo quería que regresara para decirle cuanto lo sentía.

Harry abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Ginny Weasley en el umbral. No tenía idea de que ella conociera donde vivían. Intentó alejar de su rostro su mueca de confusión.

—Hola, Harry—saludó la pelirroja—. Vine a ver a Hermione ¿no te importa?

—No, claro que no… Eh, hola. Pasa, pasa por favor…—dijo, cerró la puerta después de que ella entró—. Voy a decirle que estas aquí, ella está en la cocina.

—Oh, no te preocupes, voy yo. Así la ayudo un poco también—agregó Ginny, sin otra palabra, se dirigió hacia la cocina. Harry no sabía que ella conocía tan bien la disposición de su casa. Dándose cuenta de que sería imposible hablar con Hermione de momento, encamino sus pasos rumbo a la escalera.

Hermione ya había acabado de recoger la mesa cuando sintió que alguien se encontraba detrás de su espalda, ilusionada, se volteó, esperando encontrar a Harry, esperando que él le dijera que significaba lo que acababa de suceder. Pero no era Harry quien se encontraba allí.

—Ah. Hola, Ginny—dijo intentando ocultar la desilusión en su voz.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió la pelirroja mirándola con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Sí, sí, solo estoy algo cansada. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Nunca habías venido tan tarde…

—Necesito contarte algo. Será mejor que te sientes.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Preparo té? —inquirió. Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya lo hago yo, siéntate, pareces cansada.

Con un movimiento de varita Ginny limpió todos los platos que se encontraban en la encimera, con otro giro más, sobre la mesa aparecieron dos tazas y una tetera humeante. Hermione suspiro, extrañaba poder realizar magia, pero según le había dicho la comadrona dentro de unas dos semanas podría volver a hacerlo si los niveles de fugas de magia del bebé se actualizaban para entonces.

Ginny se sentó frente a ella, en el lugar que Harry había estado utilizando hacía tan solo unos instantes.

—No sé por dónde empezar—admitió.

Horas después Hermione subía lentamente las escaleras, Ginny se había ido y la naturaleza de su conversación aun la mantenía un tanto confundida. Una vez en la segunda planta de la casa, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que estaba preparada para el bebé. Todas las noches hacía eso, iba hasta allí, se sentaba unos momentos en el sofá y pensaba. Pero esa noche había algo distinto.

La luz de la habitación ya se encontraba encendida y la puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

Cuando la castaña entró se encontró con un Harry profundamente dormido en el pequeño sillón junto a la cuna en el cual ella acostumbraba a sentarse, su cabello negro azabache caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertarlo, se acercó a él. No pudo evitar acariciar su revuelto cabello. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle… Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba despertando.

—Hermione…—dijo con voz pastosa producto del sueño. Ella se sobresaltó, de inmediato hizo el ademán de alejar su mano del cabello de Harry pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Harry?—inquirió.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado doloroso.

* * *

_**Hola:**_

_**Bueno, creo que decir que me retrase es algo evidente, mil disculpas. Espero que este capítulo les guste aunque es algo así como un capítulo de transición para lo que viene más adelante. Según mis cálculos quedan cerca de 5 capítulos para terminar esta historia, pero debido a que esta semana que viene comienzo mi internado (mi último año de universidad en el que técnicamente estaré trabajando –sin sueldo eso sí) así que tendré muy poco tiempo para escribir por lo que probablemente actualizaré una vez cad semanas. Espero sepan comprender.**_

_**Aprovechando, quiero agradecerles el apoyo debido a mi retraso por mi estado emocional. Estoy mejor, recibí buenas noticias ¡al fin!**_

_**Respuesta a los reviews de invitado/as:**_

_**Ann: Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**_

_**Sara Swan: Hola, muchas gracias por leer… Bueno, la relación de Harry y Hermione está en un estado complicado ¡las cosas se solucionaran pronto, lo prometo! Saludos.**_

_**Emily Pineda: Hola, bueno, gracias por tantos elogios reiterados, jejeje. Y claro que entendí lo del dolor, a fin de cuentas, existe para hacernos crecer. Como todo, simplemente hay que saber sacarle provecho a la situación. Saludos.**_

_**Shira: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**_

_**Zae: Hola, gracias por la paciencia (volvi a abusar de la paciencia de todas, lo sé, lo sé) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, sería todo por ahora ¡ténganme paciencia! En verdad, mi idea era haber acabado esta historia este verano, pero ya ven, uno propone y Dios dispone… pasaron tantas cosas que me retrasaron. Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por comprenderme. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Saludos**_


	19. Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

**_Capitulo diecinueve_**

_Una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo_

Hermione sostenía una taza de té caliente entre sus manos frías, Harry estaba sentado frente a ella. Estaban separados por la mesa de la cocina que parecía del doble de su verdadero tamaño en esos momentos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada desde que se sentaron allí diez minutos atrás.

Ninguno de los dos parecía preparado para decir aquello que llevaban tanto tiempo guardándose para sí.

Hermione bebió un sorbo de su té. El sabor se sintió amargo en su boca a pesar de que estaba endulzado con bastante azúcar.

Los minutos pasaban como bien lo indicaba el pequeño reloj circular sobre la encimera. Ninguno parecía querer romper el hielo, sin embargo, uno de los dos debería hacerlo si querían llegar a algún lugar.

La pregunta sin responder era quien sería el primero. Los minutos seguían pasando y pasando, y pasando…

Inspirando casi con violencia, Hermione se preparó para decir las palabras que se llevaba meses susurrando en silencio.

—Lo siento…—su voz sonó tan débil que Harry tuvo que alzar la mirada para estar seguro de que eran los labios de la castaña los que se movían.

Lo eran. Aquella era la primera vez que él la miraba a los ojos en meses y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse momentáneamente intimidada por la intensidad con la que esos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos. Había momentos así, los cuales siempre había negado, en que él la miraba de ese modo y ella sentía como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

Ahora, fue él quien habló.

—Yo también lo siento… No debí comportarme contigo como lo he estado haciendo. Fue muy injusto de mi parte, pero es que pensé…—sacudió su cabeza, desordenando aún más su oscuro cabello. Sus ojos verdes dejaron de mirarla.

Ella no pudo resistirse, con pasos lentos, producto de lo avanzado de su embarazo, camino hasta quedar junto a él. Una de sus manos acarició el descuidado cabello de su mejor amigo, ella sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba producto de la sorpresa pero inmediatamente después se relajaba ante su toque.

—¿Tú pensabas qué, Harry…?—preguntó en voz baja.

Harry no alzó la mirada. Parecía que no la había escuchado, por lo que repitió:

—¿Tú pensabas qué, Harry…?

Cuando él alzó la mirada, ella no apartó las manos, estas siguieron moviéndose por su cabello.

—Yo pensé que tú estabas sintiendo algo más por mí…

Hermione no supo porque, pero aquellas palabras aceleraron su corazón, por acto reflejo, quiso alejar sus manos de la cabeza de Harry pero él se lo impidió sosteniéndolas contra sus mejillas, reclinando su rostro sobre sus palmas abiertas. Haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo.

—Pensé que tal vez podíamos tener una oportunidad. Que tal vez, todo podía ser verdad. Fui tan tonto… al no notarlo antes. Pero, no soy ciego… sé que tú sigues queriéndolo y que lo que yo siento…

—¡Lo que sientes me importa, y mucho! —dijo ella, apasionada. Sus ojos castaños brillaban enfebrecidos.

—Pero tú sigues queriéndolo. No importa lo que haya pasado—insistió Harry.

Hermione suspiró dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones casi con violencia.

—No voy a mentirte. Nunca más. Lo quise, quise mucho a Ron. Y aun me siento algo confundida con todo lo que ha ocurrido este último año… Ha sido todo demasiado difícil para mí. Demasiados cambios. Tenía un plan de vida ¿sabes? Un plan que simplemente se vino abajo como un castillo de arena. Y…—ella se detuvo, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta que se había comenzado a formar al inicio de sus palabras se ceñía más fuertemente. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas cuando prosiguió—. Oh, Harry, he sido tan tonta, tan tonta. No creo que lo comprendas, pero tenía tanto miedo… llevo años luchando por ser la mejor, por siempre mostrarme segura y confiada y… Y de pronto todo cae y yo ya no sé ni quien soy.

» Y de pronto apareces tú. Como si fueras un caballero de brillante armadura de un cuento que he dejado abandonado en mi estantería. Y todo se hace más confuso. Mucho más. Porque nunca pensé que podría sentirse así…—quitó las manos de su cabello y se cubrió el rostro con ellas buscando amortiguar un sollozo. No lo logro—. Tenía miedo, aun lo tengo. Me asuste cuando empecé a sentir por ti cosas que no conocía… Me asuste aún más cuando te besé y tú me devolviste el beso ¿Qué significaba? ¿Sentías algo por mí o simplemente la oscuridad de la noche te hizo confundirte? Sé que soy totalmente distinta a Ginny… sé que apenas si tenemos cosas en común. Pero… cuando me besaste pensé que tal vez no era solo yo la que estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, pero entonces…

—Hermione…

—Déjame terminar por favor—pidió—. Entonces, entonces sucedió todo esto con Ron—su voz se quebró aún más al pronunciar su nombre—, y me sentí tan mal, tan culpable… porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti ¡y él se estaba muriendo! Y todas sus acusaciones de pronto me parecieron tan ciertas. Tan ciertas… Yo siempre te ponía en primer lugar, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Y tú siempre estabas allí y… había veces, en que nos entendíamos perfectamente sin decir nada. Y no sé porque pero me dio miedo ser lo que él decía que era e intenté alejarme de ti. En verdad lo intenté. Pero no puedo, no puedo estar lejos de ti ¿y sabes porque? —preguntó, pero su pausa fue tan breve que no le dio tiempo a él de responder—. Porque te quiero, Harry, te quiero… te quiero tanto, no sé cómo demoré tanto tiempo en darme cuenta. Siempre te he querido es solo que… Por favor, di algo—rogó al verlo en silencio.

Él no habló. Con lentitud, como si no quisiera asustarla, se puso de pie. Y con aun mayor lentitud se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron entre sí. Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo y entonces… sus labios volvieron a impactar contra los suyos. Este beso fue distinto al primero. Y aun así, muy similar. Cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez fue como encontrar algo que crees desde hace tiempo perdido, fue volver al hogar. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse, tímidos a un principio, fue como si el hielo que los cubriera por fin se resquebrajara. Cuando los brazos de él la abrazaron, ella se sintió en el cielo.

Fue un beso con el dulce sabor del reencuentro y el regusto salado de las lágrimas. Fue un beso que pareció durar una eternidad y a la vez tan solo un segundo.

Cuando por fin se apartaron, no sin cierta reticencia, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Ambos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados.

—Tengo miedo…—susurró Hermione, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos firmemente aferradas a la espalda de él—, tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que esto ha sido solo un sueño.

—No lo es—le respondió—. Te quiero, Hermione. No es un sueño, por favor, abre los ojos…

Y ella los abrió. Aquellas orbes castañas brillaban ahora con una nueva intensidad y él no pudo evitar besarla otra vez.

—Lamento el modo en que me comporté contigo—dijo Harry en cuanto dejaron de besarse—, actué de un modo despreciable. Pero me sentía tan herido… pensé que esa noche, que ese beso solo fueron algo sin importancia. Por un minuto llegue a pensar que querías que todo acabara y decir la verdad. No sabes cuándo me dolió la idea. No quiero perderte—susurró apasionadamente—. Y tampoco quiero perderlo a él o ella—susurró más lentamente ahora, sus manos abarcaron el abultado vientre de la castaña—. Quiero que seamos una familia. De verdad. Te quiero, a ti, para siempre…

—Y yo a ti…

—¿Podrás perdonarme?

—¿Y tú a mí? —preguntó a su vez.

—Comencemos de nuevo. No más malos entendidos, solo tú y yo… No más dudas, no más miedos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes quererme—no pudo evitar preguntar. Harry sonrió.

—¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo? —inquirió.

—Debo estar horrorosa.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Tonterías. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. La más hermosa, la más inteligente, la más valiente… la más terca—agregó con una sonrisa que le valió un ceño fruncido de Hermione. Él la beso allí, donde sus finas cejas intentaban unirse sin éxito—. Te amo… eso no va a cambiar.

—Pero…—insistió. Aun no se sentía segura. Había hábitos de los cuales era sumamente difícil deshacerse—. ¿Qué hay de Ginny…?

—No sé si alguna vez fue amor. Al menos sé que no es igual a lo que siento por ti. Pero tal vez era necesario, tal vez me confundí… cuando comencé a salir con ella tenía 16 años y ¿qué sabe un chico de 16 sobre el amor? Mejor dicho ¿qué sabía yo del amor?

—No lo sé…

—Nada. Pero ahora sé lo que es. El amor no es como un rayo que te golpea con violencia. El amor es… es como nosotros. Es lento, es tranquilo… es como una corriente subterránea que de pronto, sale a la superficie. Tú siempre estuviste conmigo, Hermione. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo… simplemente éramos demasiado jóvenes para notarlo… Pero ahora, solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿no quieres tú lo mismo?

—Si—susurró ella—. Si, si…

—Para siempre…—susurró él justo antes de besarla.

Aquella noche, después de muchos meses, Hermione sintió que estaba de vuelta en casa, acurrucada sobre el pecho de Harry. Rodeada por sus brazos.

Esa noche, no hubo pesadillas.

Los días que siguieron… fueron como un sueño. Por lo que Hermione se encontró ocasionalmente pellizcándose el antebrazo para cerciorarse de que todo era verdad.

Con la llegada de la primavera también comenzaba a acercarse la fecha en que el bebé nacería. El inminente nacimiento de su hijo o hija, pues aun no sabían el sexo del bebé, tenía sumida a Hermione en un estado de ansiedad constante, además, mientras más se acercaba la fecha más incómodo se volvía su embarazo. Ya no recordaba la última vez que fue capaz de ver sus pies mientras caminaba o la última vez que pudo dar una corta caminata sin sentir que sus pies eran del triple de su tamaño. Nada le quedaba bien y parecía que su vientre no paraba de crecer.

Las noches eran lo peor… pues parecía que el bebé no podía mantenerse quieto cada vez que su madre se colocaba en posición horizontal, buscar una posición cómoda para dormir hizo que varias noches Harry se despertara al caer de la cama.

—Lo siento—se disculpaba ella.

—No te preocupes—Harry siempre respondía mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a la cama, después la abrazada y Hermione podía descansar un par de horas entre sus brazos.

Bajar las escaleras cada día era un martirio. Siempre le tomaba cerca de quince minutos llegar a la cocina, a pesar de que Harry insistía en que ella podía pasar perfectamente el día en cama. O al menos, desayunar arriba. Hermione a su vez insistía en que algo de ejercicio —aunque este fuera subir y bajar las escaleras— la ayudaría. Pero una mañana a inicios del mes de mayo, cuando el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la casa, ella simplemente se quedó a medio camino.

Fue tan repentino que ni siquiera pudo estar segura de que aquello en verdad estaba sucediendo. El dolor vino de repente, bajando como fuego liquido por su columna y asentándose con fuerza en su vientre. Hermione había tenido una buena cuota de dolor en su vida pero nada se asemejaba a ello. Por miedo a caer, se aferró con más fuerza al pasamano de la escalera, aun cuando lo único que deseaba era envolver con sus manos su vientre y recostarse en posición fetal para que así el dolor disminuyera.

Intentando no gritar de dolor, apretó sus labios con fuerza. Y espero a que acabase.

Solo cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir, ella pudo permitirse hablar.

—¿Harry? —susurró pero era imposible que él la escuchara desde la cocina, inspirando un poco para recuperar el aire que la contracción le había quitado, gritó: — ¡¿Harry?!

Él la encontró aun aferrada al pasamano. Su rostro estaba pálido. Tan pálido como el de uno de los fantasmas que habitaban Hogwarts.

—¿Hermione? —inquirió, la preocupación haciéndose patente en su voz mientras con pasos rápidos llegaba hasta ella, la tomó de los hombros y ella casi se desploma contra él.

—El bebé…—susurró—, creo que ya viene…

Y esta vez… ella estaba segura, no como hacía unas semanas cuando había sentido las primeras contracciones de preparto las cuales palidecían en comparación a la intensidad de la que acababa de sentir. Algo frio se deslizo por su espalda. Era el miedo. Miedo a lo que estaba por venir, miedo de que algo fuera a ir mal… sintió como su cuerpo iba perdiendo calor. No podía dejarse vencer por el miedo pero tampoco podía evitar sentirlo. Desesperada, busco los ojos verdes de Harry pero no le trajeron ninguna paz, él también estaba preocupado.

Y entonces, el dolor se dejó sentir nuevamente y esta vez ella no pudo evitar gritar.

—Tranquila, tranquila…—le susurraba Harry mientras la sujetaba, aún seguían en precario equilibrio sobre uno de los escalones.

La siguió abrazando hasta que sintió que ella se calmaba un poco, entonces, la ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación. Hermione parecía una pequeña muñeca desmadejada entre sus brazos y se dejó hacer mientras recuperaba fuerzas. Estaba tan pálida como el almohadón sobre el cual descansaban su cabeza y espalda.

—Tienes que contactar a Helen…—dijo ella en alusión a la comadrona—. Y también a mamá, no me perdonaría perdérselo—calló, apretando los labios con fuerza mientras se preparaba para el dolor que estaba por sentir. Hizo un gesto con la mano para detener a Harry que se apresuraba a ir a su lado—. Hazlo, por favor. Voy a estar bien…—le dijo, pues a pesar de todo, no era la primera mujer que tenía que soportar los dolores del parto.

Harry la observó sin saber muy bien que hacer, no quería dejarla sola, pero también sabía que había muchas cosas que preparar antes de la llegada del bebé. ¿Cuánto demoraría? No tenía la menor idea. En esos momentos pensó que tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea mirar alguno de los libros que Hermione tenía sobre embarazos.

—¿No crees que deberías ir al hospital? —inquirió.

Hermione negó, su rostro se veía más tranquilo. El dolor había pasado.

—No, aún hay tiempo. Además Helen sabrá lo que hay que hacer. Quiero que nuestro bebé nazca aquí…

La forma en que pronunció las palabras _nuestro bebé_, hizo que algo se sacudiera casi con violencia en el interior de Harry. Él asintió. Sin poder resistirse se acercó hasta ella y le dio un rápido beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación para cumplir con lo que Hermione le había encomendado.

Hermione se dejó caer contra los almohadones mientras mantenía la vista fija en el pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de noche, los minutos fueron pasando sin que nada ocurriera, pasaron cerca de trece minutos antes de que sintiera una nueva contracción a pesar de que era de la misma intensidad que las otras tres anteriores dolió. Y mucho.

El mismo proceso se repitió antes de que Harry volviera a la habitación acompañado de la comadrona, de inmediato la mujer fue al lado de Hermione. Con su varita realizo una serie de rápidos hechizos que aumentaron de tamaño el pequeño bolso que traía consigo e hicieron aparecer una mesita donde dejo toda su indumentaria. Después se acercó a Hermione y le pregunto qué era lo que sentía.

Harry simplemente se quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

—Señor Potter, si se va a quedar allí quieto mirando, lo mejor será que se retire. Ahora, si quiere ser de utilidad, porque no me alcanza algo de ropa más cómoda para su esposa.

Algo en el tono autoritario de la mujer se le hizo familiar por lo que no se lo tomó a mal. A decir verdad, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se esperaba de él. Su única experiencia con bebés era la que había obtenido cuidando de vez en cuando a su ahijado, Teddy Lupin, pero él siempre había sido su padrino y bueno… ahora iba a ser padre. Y eso suponía una gran diferencia, como levantarse a medianoche a cerciorarse de que el bebé estaba bien y cambiar pañales.

Pero el parto… aquello sí que era totalmente ajeno a él y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al armario para buscar algo para Hermione, pero de inmediato le asaltó la duda. ¿Qué querría para esos momentos?

—Tercer cajón a la derecha. Ahí hay un camisón que me vendría bien—dijo ella desde la cama. Él busco lo que ella le pedía y se lo alargo a la comadrona.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él a Hermione.

—Bien…—le respondió—. ¿Ya le avisaste a mamá?

Él asintió.

—Van a llegar en una hora a lo sumo, me dijo que la llamara a su celular por cualquier cosa.

—Señor Potter, tal vez no le importaría retirarse unos minutos—dijo la comadrona frunciendo los labios. Era una mujer alta y delgada como una vara. Mirándola con atención Harry decidió que le recordaba un poco a la profesora McGonagall, aunque esta mujer no era como la actual directora de Hogwarts. Era una matrona de la antigua escuela, esa que no logra comprender porque un hombre querría entrar en el cuarto de una parturienta.

—Déjelo, Helen—pidió Hermione—quiero que este conmigo.

Para cuando la madre y el padre de Hermione llegaron a la casa de Godric's Hollow, Hermione llevaba casi dos horas en trabajo de parto y aún quedaban varias más por venir. El tiempo parecía pasar cada vez más lento mientras esperaban. La comadrona le daba constantemente de beber a Hermione una poción de color rosa pálido para calmar sus dolores pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso. Todos debían esperar.

Y contar los minutos. Que cada vez se hacían más lentos.

Cuando el sol hacía rato se había ocultado dando paso a la noche las contracciones se volvieron más dolorosas y continuas. Y ni siquiera la extraña poción de la comadrona pudo hacer algo para aminorar el dolor que estas le provocaban a Hermione. Cansada, se llevó las manos a su vientre, duro producto de la contracción mientras rogaba entre dientes porque el dolor acabara pronto. Mientras tanto en la habitación se habían hecho todo tipo de preparativos para recibir al bebé. Harry, que hacia un rato había sido expulsado de allí, pues ponía nerviosa a la comadrona, fue requerido. Hermione quería que estuviera con ella cuando fuera el momento. Necesitaba que estuviera allí.

No quería que el pasado interfiriera, aunque sabía que era una posibilidad. Su secreto podía quedar en evidencia esa noche. Y aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en el futuro…

Quería que todo lo malo quedará atrás… el nacimiento del bebé solo podía significar alegría. Aun cuando una lagrima traicionera se deslizara por su mejilla al recordar. Se la secó antes de que él entrara a la habitación, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que tuviera dudas. Nunca más.

La comadrona ayudo a Hermione a encontrar la posición más cómoda para lo que estaba por venir. Estaba agotada, su cabello más enredado que nunca se le pegaba al cuello y a las sienes producto del sudor, tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes. Y aun así, sentía una felicidad enorme expandiéndose por su pecho, dentro de poco, aquel pequeño ser que había crecido dentro de ella durante nueve meses vería el mundo por primera vez.

Cuando llegó el momento de pujar, Harry ya estaba a su lado. A pesar de los inconvenientes que la comadrona encontraba a la presencia masculina en la habitación. A él no le importó, se acercó hasta el respaldo de la cabecera y tomó una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas. Se inclinó para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente sudorosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban indicándole que todo iría bien.

—En cuanto se lo indique, tiene que pujar ¿de acuerdo señora Potter? —inquirió la mujer, posicionada entre las piernas de la joven—. Ahora…

Pujar era difícil, más después de tantas horas de agotadora espera. Pero era el último paso, por lo que Hermione reunió sus menguantes fuerzas y lo hizo. Pero nada sucedió. Luego de unos minutos de descanso, la comadrona le pidió que pujara otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y entonces, mientras recostaba su cabeza sudorosa sobre el mullido almohadón, sintiendo como las fuerzas que había reunido finalmente se agotaban, escuchó el sonido más maravilloso que alguna vez hubiera oído.

El llanto de un bebé. _Su_ _bebé_.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos entrecerrados pero ella no las notó.

—Es una niña, Hermione, una niña—la voz de un emocionado Harry le llegaba desde un lugar muy lejano.

Todo parecía lejano ahora, mientras las imágenes comenzaban a desaparecer y los sonidos se hacían más apagados.

Ella no abrió los ojos.

Y aun así, siguió escuchando el llanto del bebé. Su bebé.

Su hija.

Lily Rose.

Lily Rose Potter.

.

* * *

_**Hola. Bueno, luego de una bastante prolongada ausencia (y más de cuatro intentos de subir el archivo a ), les traigo el nuevo capítulo. En verdad lamento la demora pero esto de ser interna es un tanto agotador, estoy nueve horas atendiendo pacientes y después, cuando llego a casa estoy totalmente agotada por lo que mi inspiración parecía decidida a tomarse vacaciones de mí. Pero esta semana ha emprendido su regreso… hoy en gloria y majestad. En verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡y no desesperen por cómo ha acabado! Como bien pueden ver, el misterio se ha revelado. Y ¡es una niña!**_

_**Aprovecho de comentar que a este fic le quedan dos capítulos a lo sumo, así que ya estamos llegando a la recta final. Por lo que intentaré mantener de rehén a mi inspiración. Y respondiendo más extensamente a una duda, que se me olvido aclarar el capítulo anterior, lo que Ginny le contó a Hermione seguirá siendo un secreto… pero lo revelaré, en un one shot que esperó escribir pronto.**_

_**Ahora, pasando a otros temas, los reviews que me faltan por responder:**_

NatisJD: Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, lamento la demora, pero al fin está el capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar.

Emily Pineda: Hola, como ves, no he abandonado esta historia… simplemente me he demorado más de lo normal en actualizar. Confió en que la espera haya valido la pena, como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.

Guest: Hola, bueno, explicaciones… explicaciones, por lo poco que sé (y he visto en clases y bueno, en el trabajo) el círculo del maltrato es super difícil de romper, incluso, yo he sido algo fantasiosa en esta parte, pero bueno… Además, como J.K. Rowling lo ha dicho, Hermione en el fondo es super insegura, por lo que bueno era más que justificable que se sintiera como se siente. Particularmente yo tampoco comprendo sus sentimientos, pero soy consciente que en el fondo deben existir… por eso me hubiera parecido irreal que ella siguiera adelante tan fácilmente. Aquello es difícil.

Respecto a Ginny, bueno, he querido darle un giro distinto al personaje… no me apetecía escribir una Ginny-malvada que es casi el ¿anti-cannon, se podría decir? en las historias en que Harry y Hermione acaban juntos. Me ha gustado el cambio, aunque me causa curiosidad poder escribir una Ginny-malvada. Ahora, tus otras preguntas, bueno, creo que las respondió el capítulo, excepto la última. Bueno, me cambié el nombre porque hace tiempo no lo hacía y mi nuevo username es más ad-doc a mis otros username en twitter y tumblr… y no sé, tiene su encanto como seudónimo a la hora de escribir, tal vez lo use para algo más que fanfiction. El nombre está inspirado en el apellido de uno de los personajes de la fabulosa escritora Elizabeth Gaskell. Gracias por leer y comentar.

_**Bueno, ahora sí, me despido. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… y, como estoy inspirada, mañana actualizaré, claro que, otra historia. Les dejo el summary a quienes no la conocen, esta vez, me sumerjo en el fandom de The Hunger Games…**_

Cristal: Desde las tranquilas aguas del Distrito 4 hasta los horrores de Los Juegos del Hambre. Un alma rota, una mente frágil y un amor tan puro que puede llevarlos a la misma muerte. Finnick & Annie.

_**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**¡Adieu!**_

_**K**_


	20. Epilogo: El primer día

"_**Siempre estaré allí para ti"**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para complacer a mi corazoncito Harmony.

_**Summary: **_Hermione necesita ayuda y Harry está allí para ella. Pero lo que parecía un plan perfecto se convierte en algo más cuando los mejores amigos, contra todo pronóstico, se enamoran.

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_El primer día_

_Once años después._

La familia se abría paso entre el gentío que abarrotaba la estación de King Cross. Era el primero de septiembre. Un día muy especial para una pequeña niña castaña la cual caminaba apresuradamente de la mano de su madre, en sus ojos se leía la determinación, y a pesar de su escaso tamaño se abría paso con ahínco entre los viandantes.

—No tan rápido, Lily—le recordó su madre. Hermione Granger, embarazada de siete meses, intentaba mantener a raya el ímpetu de su hija mayor. Sabía que estaba ansiosa, ella también lo había estado la primera vez, pero ahora su tercer embarazo le impedía caminar con la rapidez que Lily esperaría.

—Lo siento, mamá—contesto su hija mirándola con un par de enormes ojos claros. Nadie podía decirle que no a esa mirada.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir yo a Hogwarts, papi? —preguntó esta vez una pequeña de cabello negro azabache. Abigail Potter se encontraba sentada sobre el baúl escolar de su hermana mayor, el cual iba convenientemente ubicado en el carrito empujado por su padre.

—Aun eres muy pequeña para ir, Abby. Tienes que esperar unos pocos años más.

—¿Cuántos? —volvió a preguntar la pequeña girándose para mirar a su padre.

Harry la miro con dulzura.

—Eh, bueno, unos seis años más—respondió.

—¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo! —exclamó la pequeña con reproche mientras seguían avanzado por la estación— ¿O no? —agrego dudosa. Miró a su madre esta vez esperando una respuesta.

—Más o menos, tesoro. Pero te prometo que el tiempo pasara volando…

—¿Lily no podría llevarme ahora? —insistió—, va a llevar a Winnie ¡y es una lechuza! ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo entonces?

—Cuando tú vayas a Hogwarts también podrás llevar una mascota—le recordó su padre.

—¡Sí! Pero para eso faltan seis años…—le recordó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín con sus pequeños y sonrojados labios.

—Te contaré todo sobre Hogwarts en las vacaciones, Abby—dijo Lily—, así será casi como si estuvieras allí ¿eso te gustaría?

La pequeña sonrió mientras asentía. Sus grandes ojos castaños brillaban de alegría.

Aquella discusión se había repetido en constantes ocasiones desde que había llegado la carta de Hogwarts de su hermana mayor, la pequeña Abby, tan consentida como cualquier otra niña de cinco años, no comprendía porque ella no podía ir también a ese colegio del que sus padres siempre hablaban. Y del que ahora su hermana tampoco paraba de hablar. Tampoco entendía porque no podía tener una varita como sus padres o su hermana, ni mucho menos porque no se le permitía dibujar en los libros de su hermana. Ella siempre dibujaba en los libros que había en la casa y nadie le decía nada.

Bueno, casi nada. A su madre no le había gustado cuando había decidido redecorar su libro sobre leyes mágicas. Esa vez su mamá no había estado para nada complacida.

Los Potter siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al espacio entre los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación. De dos en dos avanzaron hasta la barrera y la atravesaron para llegar al ya conocido anden 9 ¾. Allí, esperando, se encontraba el tren de Hogwarts, humeando con anticipación. Por los alrededores del andén magos y brujas de todas las edades se despedían de sus hijos. Algunos, como Lily, partían por primera vez. Otros tal vez por última vez. Había muchos conocidos allí, despidiéndose de sus hijos que iniciarían un nuevo año escolar. Hermione diviso a Fleur y Bill Weasley que estaban cerca del tren, aquel era el primer año de su hija menor, Dominique, quien tenía la misma edad que Lily. Algo más alejada de sus padres se encontraba la rubia Victorie, de trece años, conversando animadamente con Teddy Lupin. El joven alzó la mano para saludar a su padrino antes de acercarse a ellos para conversar.

Teddy ya iba en su quinto año, aquel día llevaba el cabello castaño claro desaliñado y unos ojos de un brillante color violeta. Orgulloso, en su pecho portaba la insignia que lo designaba prefecto de Hogwarts, lo cual había sido motivo de celebración hacía un par de semanas cuando el joven recibió la noticia.

—¿Cómo estas, enana? —inquirió Teddy desordenando el de por si indomable cabello de Lily. La muchacha hizo un mohín de disgusto aun cuando sabía que Teddy no le decía así con mala intención—. ¿Ansiosa por tu primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts?

Lily asintió.

—Solo quería recordarte—dijo Teddy ahora en tono serio—, que ahora que soy prefecto no permitiré ningún tipo de mal comportamiento de tu parte…

—Deja de asustarla, Teddy—lo reprendió Victorie dándole un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Teddy fingió sentirse adolorido y todo rieron con su actuación.

—Aun ni siquiera sé si quedaré en Gryffindor como ustedes—dijo la pequeña no sin cierta ansiedad, dirigió una mirada inquieta a sus padres. Ellos habían sido parte de Gryffindor. La mayoría de los adultos que conocía habían estado en la misma casa ¿Qué sucedía si ella terminaba en otra casa?

—No importa en la casa que quedes, tesoro—le dijo su padre—. Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti igualmente. Cualquier casa se sentirá honrada de tenerte.

Lily asintió con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.

Fleur también se acercó para saludar a Hermione y preguntarle cómo iba su embarazo. Las dos mujeres habían logrado establecer una amistad contra todo pronóstico. Además, después de algo de tiempo —y bastante persuasión por parte de Ginny— las antiguas rencillas que habían alejado a los Weasley y a los Potter por fin se habían aplacado. Sin embargo, para algunas personas el dolor no desaparecía. Y menos aún lo hacía el recuerdo.

Los secretos seguían como tales, y nunca nadie hablaba de ellos, pero Hermione sabía que llegaría el día en que tal vez tuviera que decirle la verdad a su hija. Hablarle de esa historia, de ese pasado que ella desconocía y que a su madre aun le dolía. Pero todavía no. Aún era muy pronto.

Si ella pudiera, sabía que nunca hablaría de ello nuevamente. Amaba a su esposo, lo amaba como nunca pensó que podría amar a un hombre. Y él la amaba a ella. Y sus hijas. Porque no había distinción alguna entre ellas. Porque él había amado a Lily desde el primer momento en que la vio, igual que ella.

Mientras ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Harry ayudó a su hija mayor a subir su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza al tren. Ubico todo en el mismo compartimento en que las jóvenes Weasley habían dejado las suyas. Luego, él y Lily volvieron a bajar, aún era pronto, el tren no partiría hasta dentro de quince minutos más.

—¿Dónde está George? —inquirió Harry cuando se reunieron con los demás.

—Tarde como siempre—respondió Bill—. De seguro Angelina estará furiosa—agregó pues ya no era novedad que George Weasley se retrasara cada 1 de septiembre, algo que sus hijos y su esposa odiaban. Y que no podían evitar por más que lo intentaron.

Unos minutos después, el silbato del tren comenzó a sonar anunciando que ya hora de embarcar.

Lily se acercó a sus padres, primero abrazó a su madre quien con lágrimas en los ojos le susurró unos últimos consejos al oído. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza antes de dejarla ir. Le resultaba difícil, era la primera vez que estarían separadas por tanto tiempo. Pero era necesario y ella lo sabía. Su hija sería una gran bruja algún día. Luego de un último abrazo y sendos besos en la mejilla por parte de su madre Lily abrazó a su padre, enterró su cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos firmemente entrelazados en su cuello. A pesar de que estaba ansiosa y emocionada por ir a Hogwarts, le dolía pensar que no estaría con su padre por tanto tiempo.

—¿No estas nerviosa, cierto? —le preguntó, y aun cuando la niña negó, él sabía que se sentía nerviosa y que intentaba hacerse la valiente por los demás. Te ira bien, ya lo veras. Estudia mucho y no te metas en muchos problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Lily rio. Harry le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó nuevamente. Su hija partía por primera vez a Hogwarts, aun no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido… _Su hija_, nunca nadie se atrevió a decir lo contrario. Y él nunca lo pensó, pues desde el primer momento supo que ella sería siempre su hija, su pequeña.

La pequeña castaña se despidió de su hermana menor quien con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió nuevamente que la llevara con ella aun cuando sabía que esto era imposible.

Entonces, después de haberse despedido de toda su familia, subió al tren. Su pequeño rostro con forma de corazón se encontraba surcado por las lágrimas. Se acercó a una de las ventanillas para decir adiós. Hermione, quien también lloraba, se acercó más a Harry, sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, él también tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Abby se abrazaba con fuerza a una de las piernas de su padre mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas con el puño de su sweater.

—Nuestra pequeña se va a Hogwarts—dijo Hermione de pronto, cuando el tren comenzaba a perderse en la distancia—. No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el momento, parece que fue ayer cuando nació, ¿lo recuerdas? —le preguntó.

Harry asintió.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? —dijo antes de darle un breve beso en los labios.

—_Es hermosa…—susurró Harry, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en la cual se encontraba recostada Hermione._

_Ella alzó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos y sonrió. Entre sus brazos tenía a su pequeña hija y no podía evitar estar de acuerdo, ella era en verdad hermosa. Tan pequeña, tan frágil… tan real. Con uno de sus dedos tocó su pequeña naricita respingona, la pequeña abrió los ojos, de ese color azul grisáceo que todos los bebés tienen al nacer, y los volvió a cerrar al instante. Al parecer ella también estaba cansada. El parto había sido duro para las dos._

—_Tiene tu cabello…—comentó Harry en el mismo tono, no podía dejar de mirar a las dos mujeres que ahora eran lo más importante en su vida._

_Hermione asintió._

—_Es tan pequeña… Es nuestra bebé, Harry—él le sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarla suavemente. _

_Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que la bebé dormía, Harry la tomó de los brazos de su madre y la depositó en la pequeña cunita que habían traído junto a la cama. La arropó por más tiempo del necesario, se sentía incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Había algo tan especial en la experiencia, aun cuando él sabía que en realidad no era su padre… Sacudió la cabeza, aquello ya no importaba. Ella era su hija, lo demás ya carecía de importancia. _

_Cuando al fin pudo dejar de mirarla, se cambió la ropa que traía por un pijama algo más cómodo. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y todos en la casa estaban cansados después de lo ocurrido ese día._

—_¿Has pensado en cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó en cuanto se unió a Hermione en la cama._

_Ella asintió mientras se reacomodaba en la cama. Se sentía adolorida después del parto y cansada. También debía admitir que se sentía extraña. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener a su pequeña dentro de ella, casi inconscientemente toco su vientre levemente abultado. Ya no había ningún bebé allí._

—_Quiero que se llame Lily… Lily Rose Potter…_

_Harry no dijo nada. Se la quedó mirando con una intensidad pocas veces vista. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma extraña. Hermione se sintió preocupada por unos instantes ¿acaso no le gustaba el nombre? ¿Lo consideraba un atropello de su parte? Mil preguntas comenzaban a bullir dentro de su cabeza. _

—_Harry…—dijo titubeante._

_Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con tanta ternura que ella sintió que su corazón explotaría en cualquier minuto. Cuando al fin se separaron, él sonreía._

—_Me encanta—dijo—. Simplemente me encanta._

_Ambos se sonrieron felices. Él la atrajo hasta sus brazos y así abrazados se quedaron dormidos._

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, ha llegado a su fin. En verdad espero disculpen la demora que tuve en concluir esta historia (culpen a mi internado intrahospitalario, el cual aprobé con nota máxima, por si les interesa) Espero que les haya gustado el final que quise darle, en verdad, lo tenía pensado desde el primer momento pero ¡Vaya si lucho para ser escrito! Pero hoy, resulto, creo que el viento y la lluvia que resuenan contra la ventana de verdad me inspiraron. Si bien había dicho que quedaban dos capítulos, bueno, después de analizarlo me decidí por terminar así (mezclando un poco de lo que tenía pensado para el capítulo que al final no escribí) la razón de esto es que intenté hacer un capítulo más y me sonaba sumamente redundante y demasiado ¿no sé? ¿Cotidiano? Y no es la forma en que iba llevando el fic hasta ahora así que me decidí mejor por esta conclusión, espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla.**

**Antes de seguir con los agradecimientos finales, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y en respuesta a los que me faltaron:**

emily pineda: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento la demora en la actualización, espero que este final lo haya compensado.

NatisJD: Me alegra que te gustara, muchas gracias por comentar.

Xtabay74: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, eso me hace sentir sumamente feliz debo confesar. Respecto a lo que decías de Ginny, bueno espero dentro de poco subir el breve one-shot que explicará eso… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Guest: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia.

**Para concluir, quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguieron esta historia desde el día uno y también a quienes se sumaron en el camino. Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews. Gracias por agregar a esta historia a sus favoritos (y a mí también) gracias por el apoyo, gracias por la comprensión ¡gracias por la paciencia! Espero que nos leamos muy pronto (siempre y cuando mis compromisos universitarios lo permitan) Volviendo a agradecerles, me despido… Será hasta la próxima historia.**

**Kath**


End file.
